The Mistress and Her Master
by NanMcCullen
Summary: Rated MA for graphic lemons. DefinitelySpoilt D/s Birthday Contest submission - now extended. Master Edward pays a visit to an old sub. How is Bella handling life as a Domme? Is she cut out for it? Or will fate step in to reunite these two? All Human
1. The Mistress

D/s Birthday Contest Entry

Main Pairing: Bella & Edward

POV: Bella

To read the rest of the entries go to the D/s Birthday Contest C2.

If you want to see the rules for this contest go to DefinatelySpoilt profile page.

If you have any questions about the contest, contact DefinatelyStaying.

Contest ends March 31, 2009

_**The Mistress and Her Master**_

When I first braved my way into this world, I was naïve. I thought carnal pleasures were only achieved in a limited number of fashions. How very wrong I was. I was not new to sex. Nor was I new to experimentation. Or so I thought. Never before was I able to understand why I couldn't achieve orgasm. Nothing felt quite right.

Until I met Eric. Most of the girls we knew called Eric kinky. They all told me to stay away, but I was oddly drawn to him. Eric was the catalyst for the way I am now. I never did thank him properly. Other than a good hard fucking, that is. And _that_ was exactly what I needed. Good. Hard. Fucking.

Eric was a dabbler at best. He had no clue what pleasures could truly be unlocked with just the turn of a key but he had sparked my curiosity. After he had tied me up, spanked me, and fucked me proper, my eyes had opened to a whole new realm of possibilities. Pain mixed with pleasure intensified everything. I began to understand that phrase, 'Hurts so good.'

With this new information, I started a new goal for myself. I had read everything I could get my hands on. I scoured the internet, haunted the libraries, and plagued the adult stores in the next town over. I had done everything I could to become a submissive. And that's how I met Edward.

Edward had taken that younger version of me and awakened so many new desires, so many new territories. The first day he cuffed me and blindfolded me, he asked me if I trusted him. I had answered with an emphatic yes. I had trusted Edward. Down to my soul, I had trusted Edward. And he had never let me down.

Edward was an experienced Dom who enjoyed taking on fresh subs. He enjoyed the training. It wasn't about debasement with Edward. It was about guiding someone into an entirely new world of pleasure. As such, he requested that his subs live in his home. To outsiders, I would be nothing more than his live-in housekeeper. In his community though, it was known I was his freshly collared sub.

My house collar made it clear that during play parties, I was to be left alone. More experienced subs were allowed to wander through the guests, sometimes performing sexual services amongst themselves, or with other Doms. I was instructed to kneel in the corner, head down, arms crossed behind my back, and watch.

While I watched, I learned. I was a sponge for the information, so God did I learn. I was rewarded with my determination and perseverance with the presentation of my very own everyday collar. I can still remember it like it was yesterday.

I was kneeled in the playroom, waiting for Edward's arrival. My eyes were downcast and my arms were crossed behind me. I was fully nude. Edward never kept me waiting long. Within 10 minutes he came into the room with a box. While my curiosity was burning, I knew better than to break position. It had been worth it.

He came up behind me and stroked my hair. He told me how proud he was of me, that he had never had another sub quite like me. He had instructed me to look at him, and I had. He held up the black leather collar and I knew my emotions were visible in my eyes. There had been no need to contemplate when he asked me if I wanted to wear his collar.

From that day forward, Edward had trained me. He had pleasured me. And he had punished me when I had needed it. We were together for 6 years. They were the most memorable years of my life. But sadly, time must go on, duties must shift, and I was forced to leave Chicago.

It had been with heavy heart that I had turned my collars over to Edward. I had accumulated a varied collection of them over the years. Some of them had rings on them for when I was being chained. Some were plain, for everyday activities. And others had been worn for special occasions. I had served as Edward's escort to all of his social functions, so it had been necessary to wear something a little more subdued. For these occasions, I had a broad silver choker and a platinum one with diamond inlay. All of them had 'Property of Edward Cullen' inscribed on the inside.

To the casual eye, these collars had been nothing more than beautiful jewelry. But it had always given me a secret thrill to know that it was his way of showing his possession of me. I had truly loved belonging to Edward and Edward alone.

Edward had always been very generous with me since he had come from a very prestigious and wealthy family. Over time, he had helped me turn my less than moderate savings into a small fortune. All of that helped when I made my way back to my hometown to care for my sick father. For that period of time I had stayed with Charlie, caring for his every need.

Charlie lived under my care about two months before passing on. Though it had hurt me, I couldn't bare to stay in his house anymore. But I couldn't go back to Chicago either. Deep down, I was afraid that Edward had replaced me and I couldn't go back and face that. So I purchased a large white home in the middle of the woods. It was on the outskirts of Forks, so it was far enough away from mainstream society. I would just have to learn to cope out here.

Now here we are, a year later. I'm back in Forks and Edward is still in Chicago. About six months ago, I decided to try my hand and being a Dom. There was no way I could ever give myself to another as willingly and as completely as I had given myself to Edward. He would be my only Master. Ever.

Jacob was a fresh find. He found me attractive and followed me around like a little lost puppy. Sometimes he would show up at my home just to say hi. Over time he had expressed an interest in dating me. 'Dating' wasn't something that I had a lot of experience with, nor was it something I was interested in pursuing. But there was something about Jacob's eagerness that spoke to me. Jacob would make an excellent sub.

If it hadn't been for Jacob, I never would have considered becoming a Mistress, but after time the idea began to have appeal. There was no way I would be able to achieve sexual gratification after being a sub. But that didn't mean I had to become someone else's sub for it either. Perhaps I could find a new level of release as a Dom. It was with that thought that I had decided to approach Jacob.

At first he had been shocked. He had looked at me like I was crazy, but I'm sure most people would have if they were to know of my alternate lifestyle. He had stuttered something about being late and fled. I was sure he wouldn't be coming back, so imagine my surprise when he showed up at my door once again three days later. He said he had done his own research and wanted to know what our relationship would entail.

To say he was intrigued would be an understatement. He had been enraptured, completely fascinated with the entire idea. His eagerness was showing again and I smiled with pride. I had chosen well. Within a week, Jacob quit his job and moved into my house under the guise of being my groundskeeper. The house was too large for just one person and the grounds also needed more than one set of hands to care for them. It was the perfect ruse.

It hadn't taken me long to have a playroom of my very own set up. After all, I was experienced and knew exactly what I was looking for. It was outfitted with benches, queening stools, a Berkley Horse, a St. Andrew's cross, and of course, the swing. But I had also had an intricate suspension system installed. Cabinets lined the walls all around. Some held gags, paddles, and whips while others held spreaders, stocks, pillars, and towers. Then there was my special cabinet, it contained all of my toys. Vibrators, plugs, clamps, strap-ons, etc all had their very own special place.

Jacob's initial excitement and eagerness waned as he examined each piece. I could feel the apprehension rolling off his body but I had assured him that I would never do him any harm. I would test his limits, but I would never hurt him. He visibly relaxed at that and agreed to train to be my sub.

Jacob was in some ways the perfect solution for me. He was lean, fit, and his cock was enormous. The only problem was that he had yet to learn control. When the pleasure became too intense, Jacob couldn't help but come. We worked on it for months and he had yet to learn to focus on something else and not think about the pleasure.

Jacob seemed to revel in the pleasure. He didn't mind if I tied him up and whipped him. He looked forward to me shackling him to the table and dripping hot wax over his body. He'd learned even to enjoy the anal plugs and vibrators that I used to help him maintain. Nothing seemed to get through once the pleasure began. Or the pain. Either way, Jacob was game.

I had never imagined it would take so much work to train a sub. I had always been so responsive and obedient to Master Edward. When he told me he owned me, I believed him. When he demanded that I not orgasm, I didn't. He had had ultimate control over me and my body. I responded to his every whim. No hesitation, no question.

But today, I had Jacob strapped down on a bench. He was fully nude, just as he always was whenever we were in this room. His wrists were down at his sides, dangling to the floor. His knees were bent so that his feet were near his hands. Each wrist was strapped to the ankle near it, leaving him virtually immobile. The plug I had inserted earlier was buzzing at a low level and I was straddling his face. If he could learn to stop thinking about his own desires and focus on pleasuring me, we might finally make some headway.

He was licking and nibbling in earnest, just as I had instructed him. It was time for the testing to begin. Slowly I bumped up the notch on the plug. A low moan vibrated through him and he lapped at me frantically.

"Not… yet… Jacob," I panted through my teeth. There was no way I was letting him off easily. I needed my release, damnit!

He tried to regain composure and began thrusting his tongue as deep into me as he could go. I bumped up the notch once more, setting it at the medium point. Jacob began squirming underneath me and thrashing his head from side to side. He was working me into a frenzy but I wasn't ready to stop. He needed to get himself under control.

"You had better not come." I growled.

He whimpered into the inside of my thigh and nibbled and licked there for a moment. His eyes were shut tightly and his body was trembling with the effort. I bumped the notch up again and his face twisted into a mix of pain and pleasure.

He was groaning now and doing his best to grind his ass into the bench, desperate for friction and release. I slid the notch to the last slot and Jacob screamed. His cock was twitching wildly and he was sweating. He leaned forward and bit my clit roughly between his front teeth. I gasped and bucked my hips into his face and he lost it.

He let out a low guttural sound before I felt his release hit me in the back. I hopped up off the table, furious for his lack of restraint. I walked over to one of the cabinets and removed a ball gag. Then I went to another cabinet and chose a cock weight, a cock ring, and vibrating nipple clamps. From another cabinet I chose another vibrating anal toy, only this one was considerably larger than the current one. At the last cabinet I chose a black scarf to use as a blindfold, a feather teaser, and a flogger.

I unstrapped Jacob from the table and still hadn't spoken a word. At least he had the decency to look ashamed of himself. He got down on his knees, crossed his arms behind himself, and looked down at the floor. I leaned down and lifted his chin so he was looking directly at me.

"Jacob, I'm going to have to punish you." I waved my hand toward the items spread on the nearby table and I saw the acceptance run over his face. I indicated for him to stand and he did so shakily. He wasn't as steady as he could have been, but he still had another hour in him.

I ran my hands from his shoulders to his arms, grabbing his wrists gently to monitor his pulse. It was a little fast still, but it was strong and steady. His eyes weren't glazed and he was still vibrantly aware of his surroundings. I rubbed any stiffness out of his shoulders, not as a reward which was made clear when I didn't linger, but instead because I couldn't bear to see him hurting. When I was certain he was still okay, I led him over to the St. Andrew's Cross.

Before chaining him to it, I switched out his current plug for the larger one and blindfolded him. He started to shake a little. He still hadn't completely mastered his nerves when he was blindfolded. That was the exact reason I never pushed him too hard when he couldn't see. I gradually increased his limits though, and soon he wouldn't tense at all.

I murmured soft words to him and encouraged him to trust me. I placed the ball gag in his mouth and fastened the straps at the back of his head. I leaned forward so I could speak in his ear. "I'm putting a buzzer in your hand." I took one of his large hands in mine and closed it around the buzzer, placing his thumb over the button. "Do you feel that? Nod if you understand me."

When he nodded his assent, I continued with my instructions. "Since you can't speak and can't use your safe word, if it becomes too much, you'll need to press the buzzer." I pushed his thumb down on the button causing it to emit a loud buzzing noise, similar to one on a game show. I imagined it would make him feel a little better if he knew what sound to expect.

Then I led him backwards until he was up against the cross. First I attached the neck hook to the ring at the back of his collar. His wrists were next and finally his ankles. He was spread open for me, completely at my mercy.

I took his flaccid cock in my hand and slid the cock ring to the base. I felt it twitch a little and knew it wouldn't be long before it was raging hard. Then I put the cock weight on. I leaned in and whispered lowly into his ear, "Let's see how easily you can get it up with that weight holding it down."

I attached the nipple clamps, but not before flicking at each one with the flogger first, being careful not to leave any marks. Once Jacob was all clamped up, I turned on the vibrating nipple clamps. He tried to rock his head, but he couldn't move. Then I turned on the vibrating anal toy. His hips bucked as much as they could and I heard a low moan come from him.

I could see that he was getting impossibly hard and that despite the cock weight, it was definitely rising. I was notably impressed. But this wasn't being done for his pleasure and he needed to be reminded of that.

"Are you enjoying yourself Jacob? Tap the buzzer for a yes." Another low moan echoed through the room accompanied by a brief, shrill buzz. I took the feather teaser in one hand and the flogger in the other. "The purpose of this is not for your enjoyment." I flicked the flogger against the inside of his thigh. He whimpered and then groaned when I followed it with the feather.

"The trick, Jacob," _Smack_! "is to focus your mind on something else entirely." I ran the feather teaser up behind his straining cock and lightly dusted his testicles. "For example," _Smack_! "since you enjoy working on and rebuilding cars," _Tickle_! "you could rebuild the engine in your head."

I bumped up the setting on each vibrator. He was trying to clench his teeth, but the rubber ball was preventing him from doing so. He was fisting his free hand and desperately pulling against the restraints, but his buzzer hand had yet to flinch. I whipped each nipple in quick succession and earned a growl. I followed that with the feather going from the middle of his throat down the front of his body to his throbbing erection.

"Do you think you could try to work on that right now? Tap again for yes." His moan this time was desperate and the buzzer sounded quick and then was silent again. I teased the feather up and down the length of his cock before removing the weight. It was bobbing now, thick and veiny.

I whipped his cock and he bucked his hips again. I bumped up the vibrations to medium and put both remotes on the floor near his feet. I left him there for a moment while I gathered what I would need. As he heard the movements around him, I saw him start to tense again. I soothed him as best I could. "Shhh… relax, Jacob. I promise not to harm you. We're going to try to work on your control a little more." Blindfolding Jacob was nearly punishment enough.

I maneuvered the suspension chains so they were hanging near the cross and I put the padded bench in front of him and sat down. I stroked the length of him, earning more moans. "Remember to try and rebuild an engine in your head." With that, I took the entire length in my mouth, allowing him to hit the back of my throat. He let out a muffled scream and bucked his hips in earnest. I pushed his hips back against the wall as gently as I could.

I worked his length with teeth, tongue, and lips trying to push him to the very edge. Every time he would get close, I would completely stop my ministrations. He was growling again, this time in frustration, but he hadn't come yet. Four times I took him to the brink and viciously cut him off. He was near howling by this point and his erection looked nearly painful.

I stood and turned, facing away from Jacob. He was breathing hard and sweat was pouring off of him. I put one leg up on the bench and eased myself back onto Jacob's cock. He sucked in a breath as best he could and began moaning and groaning again.

I grabbed the chains that were dangling from the ceiling and began fucking Jacob's cock with a desperation I had never known. I needed my release, but no matter how many times Jacob was able to bring me to orgasm, it was never the same, never enough. I needed Edward's cock. I needed Edward's hands. I needed Edward.

I cried out in frustration and slid off Jacob. He was near delirious with pleasure, but he still hadn't come. On one hand, I was proud of him, but on the other I was ashamed that he couldn't seem to give me what I needed. But it wasn't his fault he wasn't Edward. I leaned forward I whispered in his ear, "Good job Jacob. That was very nice. You may come now." And with that, he let out a feral growl and his release spewed out, covering the bench I was just propped on.

* * *

Later that night, I couldn't help but question myself. Was I really cut out to do this? I couldn't get what I needed from Jacob, and he was still struggling with his focus. Was the problem that it wasn't working out between us, or was I not Dom material?

I laid in my bed, tossing and turning through the night. I was growing more and more frustrated, and clearly in need of a proper release, but I had no idea how to find one. Things were almost hopeless for me.

After much fidgeting and tossing and turning, I finally found my way into sleep. And I dreamed of Edward.

* * *

The next day I awoke with the sun shining in my eyes. It brightened my somewhat dreary mood. Sunny days in Forks were few and far between and should be appreciated for the rarity they were. It was almost like a beacon of hope.

I got out of bed and got dressed for my day. It was Jacob's turn to make breakfast, so I allowed myself some extra time getting ready. Today was Sunday, and we didn't have any sessions scheduled. Normally I liked for Sunday to just be a relaxing, stress-free day.

That quickly changed when my cell phone rang. I picked it up off my night table and checked the caller ID. My heart immediately started pounding and I could hear it echoing in my ears. I was frozen in place, wondering why in the world I would be getting a call from him now, after all this time with no word. But that was quickly pushed aside when I realized how much I wanted to talk to him. I quickly flipped the phone open.

"Well, hello Edward. What do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

By the time I got off the phone with Edward, I was panicked. Why was Edward coming to Forks? And more importantly, why was he asking to come and visit me after all this time? Did I tell him about Jacob? Did I not? What was I supposed to do?

In the end, I decided to show Jacob off. Sure he wasn't ready now, but he should be okay by Friday. Or so I hoped. I just wanted Edward to be proud of me and what I had accomplished in his absence.

I ran downstairs at top speed, yelling for Jacob the whole way. He came out of the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. The look of confusion on his face should have been comical, but right now I was only focused on trying to get him ready.

"Jacob," I was panting by now. Never before had I run all the way down from the third floor, where my bedroom was. I put my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath before I continued.

"What is it Bella? Is everything okay?" He was worried about me. But Jacob was always worried about me or trying to fuss over me for one reason or another. For some reason, that sent me into a fit of giggles. This only seemed to worry him more.

"Everything's fine Jacob," I was finally able to say between the gasping and the giggling. "I just got a phone call from an old friend. He's coming to Forks and he'll be stopping by for a visit on Friday. We need to make sure you're ready by then."

All humor and worry dropped off Jacob's face at that point. In fact, if I weren't mistaken, I'd say he looked furious. And scared. "What the hell for Bella?!" He roared at me. I was taken aback at the venom in his voice. I didn't understand what would have brought on that reaction.

"What's the matter Jake?" I didn't want to mess this up. I wanted Edward to be proud of me.

"All this time you've been getting me ready for some guy to come and have his way with me? Uh-uh. No fucking way." Then it dawned on me. Jacob thought I was going to let Edward play with him. I had to set things right.

"Jacob Black, you calm the hell down, right now!" He glared at me, but his shoulders relaxed a bit. "First of all, just because it's Sunday and it's a free day does not mean I will allow you to speak to me in such a disrespectful manner. Secondly, I understand you're apprehension, but you're worried over nothing."

He didn't look like he really believed me, but he looked at me with less angry eyes. "I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive me." Now his eyes were down and he had slipped into a subservient role. I had already messed this up and we hadn't even started.

"Look at me Jacob." When his brown eyes met mine, I reached out and stroked his cheek. "Please believe me when I tell you that I would never make you sub for another person unless we talked about it first. Edward isn't coming to play with you Jacob. I would just like to show you off to him."

"Edward? You mean, Master Edward?" Perhaps everything would be okay after all.

"You are not to call him Master Edward. Do you hear me Jacob? He is not your Master, and if you were to decide you wanted him to be, you would have to earn the right to call him that. Do you understand?"

He dropped his gaze again and replied, "Yes Mistress."

"To answer your question, yes Edward was my Master when I lived in Chicago. But he isn't my Master anymore. He is simply coming to visit. I would like to show him what I learned from him." I ruffled Jake's hair. "Don't worry, he won't touch you."

Jake didn't argue, but he still looked worried. _Great. Another thing we'll have to work on and I've only got 5 days._ It was time to get to work.

Under normal circumstances, I would never work Jacob this hard. Normally, we only had sessions on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays or Saturdays, both if we were up to it. But as it was, we had so much to work on and not enough time. I wanted so desperately for Jacob to learn to control himself, to not come until he was given permission, and to trust me completely.

But somehow we were already off track. Over the six months I had been working with him, we had somewhat taken care of the trust issue. For the most part that is. Now I felt we had taken two steps back. Whenever I touched him, even just to stroke his arm or ruffle his hair, he would jerk away from me.

I wanted to scream and I wanted to rage, but he wouldn't tell me what was bothering him. He would just look away and apologize. I didn't want apologies, I wanted answers. But I couldn't get them.

The week flew by, and Jacob got increasingly better. I was almost sure he was ready when Friday came, but it didn't matter because we were out of time. It was now or never.

Edward had told me he'd be here around dinner time. That would give us time to socialize and I could tell him about Jacob. It was made clear to Jacob that he was not to be seen until we were in the playroom. His instructions were to be waiting in position for me at 8PM sharp.

I didn't have a session with Jacob today, because I didn't want to push him too far. I wanted him to be able to have some time to himself so he could relax. Besides, stressing him out now could only lead to disaster later on, so it was better to err on the side of caution.

Truth be told, I was too nervous for a session today anyway. I was going to be seeing Edward again, after the longest year I had endured in my entire life. Screw butterflies, I had a fleet of furry woodland creatures doing the Rumba in my stomach. I wasn't even sure I was going to be able to eat dinner once the time came, but I had to put on a brave face and get on with it.

At 6:30 on the dot, my doorbell rang. I made my way to the front door, still filled with nervous apprehension. What would he think of me now? Would he still be pleased with the way I looked? I had desperately tried to look good for him, even if would all be in vain. But I thought my sapphire blue blouse paired with my black pencil skirt looked very demure. I wanted him to take me seriously tonight. But the addition of the stiletto black heels was a nice naughty touch. As was the little surprise I had on underneath my clothes.

When I finally opened the door, I wasn't disappointed by the sight before me. Edward always looked nice, with or without clothing, but perhaps not seeing him for a year had made him look especially wonderful. His bronze hair was windblown and sexy. I briefly imagined running my fingers through the silky locks. His emerald eyes sparkled back at me and made my knees weak.

He had also dressed the part tonight. He was wearing a pair of black chinos and a blue button down shirt. His smile was infectious and he winked at me. My heart fluttered and I looked down at myself before dumbly asking, "What?"

He chuckled at me and then gave me a glorious smile. "We match," he said, gesturing between us. I looked again, and sure enough, we did match.

"Great minds must think alike," I said. I was still entirely too nervous for my own good. I stepped back and gestured for him to come in. When he did, he looked all around before beaming at me again.

"You've done well for yourself, love. I'd love a tour of the place, perhaps after dinner?" My stupid heart raced again at his term of endearment. He had always had little pet names for me so I should have been used to it.

"Of course!" I squeaked out. A smirk adorned his face and he raised one brow at me.

"Is everything okay Bella? You seem awfully tense." He didn't even know the half of it, why did he still have to be so in tuned with my body's reactions? Stupid me for thinking I'd be able to pull this off.

"Everything's perfect. Shall we eat?" I led him into the kitchen before he could respond. "I just have a few last minute things to take care of and then we'll have dinner in the dining room."

"Isn't that so formal? Can't we just sit here in the kitchen and eat?" I wasn't sure if this was a trick or not. The kitchen had always been a safe zone when I had lived with him. I didn't know if I would be able to handle an overly casual conversation at this point, but I didn't want to alert him to my plans for later.

"Sure. Whatever you want." I had to stop being so skittish. Sooner or later I would have to tell him about Jacob and I'd have to show my dominating side. I just hoped everything would be okay.

Dinner was nice. We made small talk, but neither of us wanted to broach the subject of our previous life in Chicago. If I didn't know any better, I would have said we were just two old friends catching up with each other's lives. Of course, there were big gaps missing, but it was comfortable nonetheless. I glanced at the clock again and noticed that it was 7:45. I had to prepare Edward for what I had in store for him.

"Bella, look at me please." I looked at him and noticed that his brows were scrunched together, like he was deep in thought. He just watched me for a minute and I waited for him to continue. "You seem preoccupied. You said there was nothing wrong, but you keep looking at the clock and you've been jumpy all night. I know you too well. Please tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me." He raised his brow at me again, daring me to argue. This time I had to put my foot down. "Well, actually, I wouldn't say anything is bothering me, exactly. I'm just… I have something…well, shit." I had no idea how to just come out and tell him, but I had to do it soon because Jacob would be waiting for us here shortly.

His confusion was clear, as was his worry. I just didn't know what he was so worried about. "Would you mind explaining that?" His honeyed voice crept over my skin and I suppressed a shudder. It wouldn't do to completely fall apart now.

"Well… there's something I want, no need, to tell you." I tried to just spit it out, but the words wouldn't come.

"Please Bella. Just tell me." He'd never really pleaded with me. He'd never had to. And like always, I was putty in his hands.

"I'm training a sub!" It came out in a rush and my cheeks were tinted with pink.

He looked shocked for a minute, but before long he was able to compose himself. "Is that right? So you decided you'd try your hand at being a Dom." His words seemed forced to me and it felt like there was something wrong, I just couldn't put my finger on it. "How is that working out for you?"

I didn't know how to respond. Did I tell him about all the trouble I was having with Jacob? Did I ask for his advice? Asking for his help was out of the question because I had promised Jacob I wouldn't let Edward touch him, and I still felt there was something wrong with Edward. I decided to gloss it over, just a tad. "It's going pretty well actually. Jacob is very responsive. I've been working with him for nearly 6 months now."

His eyes seemed far away and he was staring off into space. He brought his gaze back to me and there was something in the look that was new. I didn't know what emotion it was. "6 months? I see…" he trailed off, but I wasn't sure why.

"I was hoping that you'd like to meet Jacob and I could show you some of his progress." I looked away, scared of his reaction, afraid that he'd say no, terrified he'd say yes.

"If that's what pleases you, Bella." _Huh? When did he become so cryptic?_ I shook it off and looked at him again. He was looking at me in a curious way, like he was seeing me for the first time.

"Of course. Besides, I'd like to show off my playroom a bit. I'm rather proud of the way it's turned out." I led him up the stairs to the third floor. The only rooms up here were my bedroom, a bathroom, and my playroom.

When we stepped in, Jacob was already in position, but he looked extremely uncomfortable. I had a bad feeling, but decided it was just nerves. Edward walked past me and examined a few of the pieces before turning around to face me. He glanced at Jacob briefly then brought his gaze back to me. "Very nice Bella. You have a fantastic setup here. But I wouldn't expect any less from you since you always were such a great sub." Jacob flinched visibly when Edward spoke, but Edward either didn't notice, or pretended not to.

"Thank you Edward. Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'd like to get started." I stepped behind the Byobu in the corner of the room to remove my outer clothing. Underneath, I was wearing the visual manifestation of every man's wet dream. Everything was black with red cross stitching. The corset pushed my breasts up nicely and allowed them to spill over the top and had red hooks holding the front together. The crotchless panties had little red bows at each hip as did the garter belt which held up black stockings with a seam running up the back. I opted to keep the black stilettos on for added effect. I put short black kimono style robe with a red dragon on the back over top of the ensemble.

When I came out, I saw Edward's eyes widen and heard his intake of breath. I felt emboldened, like I could take on the world. I winked at him before sauntering across the room to where Jacob was kneeling. I gently stroked his hair and felt him jerk. I really hoped tonight would go as planned.

"Jacob." My voice was firm but not harsh. I had been trained by an excellent Master. "This is Edward. Remember what we spoke about earlier this week and all will be fine. Do you understand?" Jacob kept his gaze trained on the floor and didn't move a muscle. I smiled inwardly, tonight would be fine. "You may answer."

"Yes Mistress."

"Good boy, Jacob. You may stand over by the cross. Wait there for further instruction." With his gaze still on the floor, Jacob gained his feet and made his way over to the St. Andrew's Cross.

I had already placed the items I would need on the table nearby so as not waste any time. I looked over at Edward and motioned toward the chair on the other side of the room. "Edward, please make yourself comfortable." He smiled at me before sitting down to watch. I took a few deep breaths before removing my robe and approaching Jacob. I could feel Edward's eyes locked on me the entire way.

I spoke to Jacob in a low voice, so Edward wouldn't hear. "Jacob, relax. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. It will be the same as it was all week. Nod if you understand." I waited nearly 5 full seconds before Jacob nodded his agreement. I took another deep breath and began to proceed.

"It's going to be exactly the same, like it's always been." I thought maybe if I kept telling him that and reassuring him, it might make him feel a little better. I caressed his arms and shoulders, trying to ease the tension. I warmed the lubrication in my hands so the cold wouldn't shock him. I applied it generously to both his anus and the plug I intended on using before gently inserting it. Jacob started quivering slightly, but I couldn't tell if it was from his nerves or from arousal.

I took the blindfold and showed it to him before placing it over his eyes. "Remember. Car engines." He had done well with that all week. Once I had him blindfolded, I began securing him to the cross. I had decided to forgo the ball gag because I didn't want to make him any more nervous that he had to be. Once he was in position, I clamped his nipples, put on the cock weight and the cock ring. I took the flogger in one hand and the feather teaser in the other. This was one of our simplest training plans and I thought he would do well with it.

"You may be vocal if you choose, but you are not permitted to come. Answer if you understand."

"Yes Mistress." His voice was shaky and he was trembling slightly. I caressed his face, hoping to soothe him and was rewarded with a small smile. "Thank you Mistress."

I stepped back and spoke louder so Edward could hear. "Jacob, I am going to turn on the anal toy and the nipple clamps. Would you like that? Answer me."

"Yes Mistress. Please Mistress." I put down the feather teaser for a moment and set both toys on low vibration. Jacob's groan filled the room.

"Do you like that?" When I got no response I whipped at his cock. He gasped loudly. "Answer me!"

"Yes Mistress." I bumped up the setting to medium. We weren't going to go as slowly as we normally did. He moaned and tried to grind his ass into the wall. His cock was once again defying the weight and was slowly beginning to rise.

"Whom do you belong to Jacob?" I whipped his nipples and his teeth snapped together.

"You Mistress. I belong to you."

"And your orgasms Jacob? Whom do those belong to?" I flicked at his nipples again and he started panting. I bumped up the vibration to just below high. He was already beginning to sweat, but it had that sweet smell of arousal to it.

"You!" He shrieked. "They are yours!"

"Yes Jacob. That's correct. You and your orgasms belong to me." I reached forward and stroked his collar. "This collar you're wearing tells me so, but I like to hear it vocalized."

Slowly but surely, I worked Jacob over. I had him on the highest setting and he was shaking with his efforts not to come. His voice was getting huskier and I was afraid he would lose himself to the sensation soon. I switched out the flogger for the feather teaser and ghosted it across his body. Before I had the chance to ask him if he would like for me to fuck him, he started screaming at the top of his lungs. "HOCKEY STICK! HOCKEY STICK!"

Never in all of our 6 months had Jacob used his safe word. I was so stunned I dropped the feather teaser on the ground. His shaking was uncontrollable and there were tears coming out from under his blindfold. I wanted to be mortified that Edward had seen this, but my first concern was Jacob. I jumped forward quickly and ripped the blindfold off his face before I began the task of releasing him from the cross.

He was sobbing by this point and kept shooting glances over at Edward. Once I had him free, I removed all the toys and began massaging over his body to make sure he wasn't harmed. I could find nothing that would indicate why he would have wanted to stop.

"Are you okay Jake?" I used his nickname so he would know the scene was done. I wanted to make sure he knew he would be safe telling me why he stopped.

He was wiping the tears from his face and he was gasping for air. "I'm sorry Bella. I just couldn't handle it with him here. I don't think I can do this anymore." And with that, he fled the room, slamming the door behind him.

I was absolutely floored now. Not only had he used his safe word, but I had lost my sub completely. I knew he didn't mean anymore as in just tonight. He meant to leave me for good. I crumbled to the floor in a heap. I had completely forgotten about Edward.

I felt two warm arms envelop me and I wasn't ashamed to curl into them and let the tears go. I sobbed for my loss, I sobbed for my embarrassment, but mostly I sobbed because I once again felt abandoned. Edward soothed me as I cried for what seemed like hours.

"Bella." Edward was stroking my hair, trying to calm me down. "Are you okay?"

I shuddered once before looking up and meeting his eyes. "I don't know. Should I be?"

"Losing a sub is never easy. Some losses are just harder than others."

"You mind explaining that to me Edward?"

"Just exactly that. Sometimes you let a sub go and know it's for the better. Sometimes you let a sub go despite your desire to hold on to them because you have no other choice." I could see now that he wasn't going to explain any further and it was a wasted effort to try and make him. He just kept stroking my hair in a calming manner.

"What am I going to do now Edward?" My voice was small and very sad. Edward had always had such wonderful advice.

"Well, you can do one of two things. You can either sulk for awhile before you come to terms with it. Or…" he trailed off and looked away from me. I would have sworn he looked nervous.

"Or what?" I prodded.

He looked back down at me and his eyes searched mine for a moment before he continued. "Or you could try the scene again."

I was confused. How was I going to try the scene again without a sub? When I asked him that, he just smiled and chuckled at me. "My dear Bella, you have a Master here. Would you like me to show you how I would have done that scene?"

My mind went wild. Could I do that? Would I be able to watch him walk away when it was done? Yes, and yes my mind answered for me but all I could do was nod.

Edward stood before me and offered his hand to help me up. When I started to remove my outfit, he stopped me. "No. Those will remain." My body shivered at his tone. This wasn't Edward talking to me now, this was Master Edward. I could feel my arousal leaking down my leg. "Do you remember your safe word my Bella?"

"Truck." I whispered. I shook my head, trying to clear the haze. "But I don't see that it really matters. I never used it once in the 6 years I was with you, why would I say it now?"

His eyes darkened with an unknown emotion before he spoke. "Is that a challenge my dear Bella? Because you and I both know that only I can push you to your absolute limits," he leaned forward and flicked his tongue over my ear. "And only I was the one who could make you weep with gratitude."

I was quivering. I couldn't stop myself. I had been so long without Edward, without my Master that I didn't know if I would be able to compose myself. I briefly wondered if I would come from his voice alone, but I snapped my legs straight and squared my shoulders. "Bring it on,_ Master_."

"Naughty. But that's okay. I think I like it." He wandered to the various cabinets and plucked out the items he preferred to use. Another anal toy, a silver bullet, a riding crop, and the ball gag. "As much as I'd love to make you scream, I love the way you looked when you're bound and gagged. My normal rule will apply. If it gets to be too much, I want you to open and close your hands repeatedly. Do you understand?"

"Pfft. Of course I do." I shook my head at his absurdity. How could I forget? "It's not like I'm new at this." When the riding crop connected with my bare ass, my eyes opened wide and my mouth hung open. He took that opportunity to gag me quickly.

"You will speak to your Master with respect, little one. I did not give you leave to speak freely. Do you understand me? You may nod your head." Eyes still wide, I bobbed my head up and down. "Good girl. Now go stand by the cross."

I made my way over on shaky legs. I was more turned on than I could have ever imagined. Having Master Edward back seemed to be exactly what the doctor ordered. I stood patiently, eyes downcast, arms crossed behind my back, and waited for Edward to proceed. I moaned when I felt his deft fingers lubing up my tight hole. He had always loved playing with my anus before inserting any toys and his fingers were most skilled and wonderful.

He leaned over my shoulder and spoke directly in my ear. "Do you like that my pet? Nod for yes, shake your head for no." I nodded enthusiastically. It felt glorious. "It seems your tight little ass has been neglected in my absence. Tell me, did you ever allow your Jacob to fuck you in the ass?" I shook my head. Master Edward had been the only one to take me there. It had never felt right to consider allowing someone else to do the same. "Mmmm… I'll have to remember that." Then he slid the toy in and turned it on right away to the highest setting. My inner walls clenched and a low moan broke free.

"Yes, enjoy that for a moment." My head rolled around on my shoulders as the toy buzzed away in the tight confines of my ass. Soon, I felt Master Edward slide the silver bullet into my dripping core. Once it was in place that too was set on the highest setting. Feeling the two toys buzzing against each other nearly caused me to come undone. "Do you feel that, my Bella? Do you feel how wonderful only I can make you feel?" I nodded my head, delirious to everything but the feeling and Master Edward's voice.

He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me. One hand was flicking at my swollen and sensitive clit while the other was busy tweaking my already hardened nipples. I bucked my hips and nearly came again. It was almost too much after so long a separation. Master Edward purred in my ear, "Uh uh uhh… it's not nearly time." He still knew my body so well. "We have so much more to do, please don't disappoint me Isabella." I was panting by this point. Whenever he used my full name in that voice it caused this reaction.

"Now, allow me to secure you to the cross." I let him lead the way and stood patiently while he secured me in place. "It's a shame you don't have a collar…" something flashed in his eyes, "but this will do. I'm going to make a few more alterations to your scene Isabella. I'm not going to blindfold you. First because I love watching your eyes as I pleasure you, and second because I want you to see what I do to you. What only _I_ can do to you." I knew there was a hidden meaning somewhere in there, but I was too wrapped up in the scene to care.

"Do you enjoy being bound and gagged by me, love?" I nodded. "Of course you do. Do you enjoy being pleasured by me?" I looked deep into his eyes and nodded again, hoping he would know how sincere I was.

The riding crop struck my nipple so quickly I hadn't even seen him move. I gasped behind the gag and moaned in ecstasy. "Do you feel what I can do to you Bella?" He whipped my other nipple just as quickly. "Do you feel the pleasure I can bring you." I nodded, silently begging him for more. "A little pain never deterred you did it my pet?" He whipped my clit and I nearly bit through the rubber ball. I shook my head keeping my eyes on him the whole time.

On and on he tortured me, whipping me in various places, kissing and licking in others. He had fully undressed himself and his cock was rock hard and throbbing. He paused for a moment, stroking himself as he watched me, his eyes clouded with bliss. I was panting and moaning, hardly able to contain myself. The sight of Master Edward nude was the most fantastic sight I could imagine. Without warning he dropped to his knees and bit my throbbing clit. I screamed through the gag and recited all 50 states in my head, in alphabetical order.

"Come for me Bella, I need to taste you." That was all he needed to say before I felt my orgasm crash through my system, nearly overwhelming me. My body was shaking and I was hanging limply from my restraints. After he had licked me clean, he stood before me and removed me from the cross, massaging away any stiffness. Once he was satisfied that I wasn't in pain or harmed, he removed the toys and my gag.

"On your knees. I want to feel that sweet mouth on my cock." I dropped to my knees and took his entire length in my mouth. I hummed in contentment at feeling him hit the back of my throat causing him to hiss through his teeth. I used every trick I knew, licking all around, nibbling on the head, grazing my teeth along the shaft. Everything I did right now, I did for Master Edward. This was one way I knew I could always make him proud. When I reached up and began massaging his testicles, he started panting.

"Yes Bella. Just like that." His hands were buried in my hair and he started thrusting into my mouth. Low guttural sounds filled the room and I felt him tighten right before he released. I swallowed every drop, milking him with my throat. He was gasping for air and he hadn't let up his grip from my hair, but the pain felt so wonderful. Once he was drained, he massaged my scalp while I licked him spotless.

He collapsed in a heap beside me and kissed me lovingly. He had never kissed me in just this way before and I didn't understand. He leaned forward and put his forehead against mine. "That was fantastic. Just like old times."

I knew now the scene was over. But who had kissed me? Edward or Master Edward? "Yes, it was. Better than old times actually." Then I smiled at him. The first real and genuine smile I'd had in a long time.

"Now there's a sight I missed." He tapped his finger to the corners of my mouth before giving me another chaste kiss. "Um, Bella, can I talk to you about something?"

I wasn't sure where this was going and I wasn't really sure I wanted to. But I would never do anything to disappoint him, so I just nodded.

"First, can I ask you why you decided to become a Dom?" The nerves were back, which was really unusual for him, but I answered as truthfully as I could.

"At first, the idea never occurred to me. In fact, I tried to go out and have a normal relationship when I first got back here, but it wasn't the same. I knew I'd never get that level of release and pleasure from a normal relationship." I hesitated at the next part but decided to throw my pride to the wind. "Then I just couldn't bring myself to find another Dom. I couldn't bear the idea of belonging to someone else after you."

He was oddly quiet and was looking at me with a strange look on his face. Then he whispered, almost to himself, "So it wasn't because you wanted Jacob."

"Of course not. In fact, if I had really been paying attention I should have known all along he was a poor choice. I think bottom line, Jacob didn't want to be a sub, he only wanted to be what I wanted. It was doomed from the beginning. I'm just ashamed that I didn't notice it before."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Bella. You were going through a difficult time." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me. "I heard about Charlie. Why didn't you ever call me?"

I just looked at him for a long moment while the tears filled my eyes. "It was too hard. By the time I had him buried and had taken care of the sale of the house, months had passed. I couldn't deal with the idea of you having a new sub, so I just avoided you at all costs. I'm sorry." The tears were falling, hot and fast, streaming down my face.

"Shhhh… don't cry. And don't be sorry. I wish you would have called me though. I could have told you that I didn't take on a new sub after you." I looked at him with incredulous eyes. Was he being serious? "Is that so unbelievable Bella?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we're kind of the same. You need to live this type of lifestyle as much as I do. How did you manage a year without a sub?"

"I've been busy. But before we get into that, don't you want to know why I'm in Forks?"

"Well, I did wonder. I assumed if you wanted me to know you would have told me."

"Silly Bella. We've wasted so much time on assumptions. Let me explain." He took a deep breath before going on, "Forks Hospital has been looking for a new doctor. They have been for quite some time. I've been meeting with them for about 9 months, but had to come here for the final interview."

I was stunned. Was he really moving to Forks? Why? He loved Chicago. "But… why?" All other intelligent conversation flew out of my head. All I could think about was Edward, here in Forks. What would that mean for us?

"Bella, remember when I was telling you about losing a sub and how sometimes it's harder than others?" When I nodded, he continued, "When you left, I couldn't function right. We had spent so much time together that I felt like a piece of me was missing. I let you go because you needed to come home and take care of your father.

I can't even begin to tell you how hurt I was when you didn't contact me when he passed but I thought that's the way you wanted things. I tried to convince myself it was for the better. Everyday became harder and harder to manage, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I had already been in contact with Forks Hospital, and by then I decided that if you weren't going to come back for me, I was going to come here for you."

I was still staggered. All this time Edward had wanted me. I had been so afraid that he had moved on I hadn't even considered what it had been like for him when I left. I had just assumed that he would agree to train another sub and move on with his life, completely forgetting about me in the process. We had both made so many mistakes. "You mean… you still… want me?"

"You silly, silly girl. I never didn't want you." He looked around the room for a minute before getting up and making his way over to his pants. "Maybe this will convince you." He took a small box out of the pocket and handed it to me.

When I opened it up, my breath left my body. There, inside, was my everyday collar. "You kept it?" My voice was awed by this new discovery. Maybe I could be happy again.

"Yes, I kept it. And it can be yours again." He put his finger under my chin and raised it so his eyes could meet mine. "If that's what pleases you Bella."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow. That was difficult. I pretty much put everything else I had on hold for this story. I never imagined the research it would take to get this as close to accurate as I could. I'm STILL not even sure I did it justice.

First as foremost, before I go any further, I need to thank my most wonderful beta Jen2112. Without her, I would be lost. And the editing would be horrid. She's my lifesaver. Cherry, of course. Plus, she's fantastic at telling me what seems to work, and what doesn't You chica, are da best!

Secondly, I'd like to thank Safest Time of the Day who allowed me to bounce so many ideas off of her, I'm sure she resembles that little red ball that's a part of the gag. I love you girl! We are kindred spirits… and you're like my other half. Kinda spooky sometimes, but I like it.

Next, I want to thank all of you readers. Without you, I would have no reason to write fan fiction. If you don't vote for me, that's okay… but please take a moment to leave a review. I can't get better as a writer without your input. Thanks everyone!

And last but most certainly not least, I want to wish a very Happy Belated Birthday to Definitely Staying. Hope it rocked out loud. And I hope you loved all of your birthday stories… I don't know if I would have taken on such a challenge for anyone else. This is for you chica.

XOXO

Nan


	2. In the Beginning

_**The Mistress and Her Master**_

_**In the Beginning**_

AN: Okay, so after much demand, I have decided to continue this one shot into a full story. Yay! I know y'all are nearly as excited about this as I am. It's going to be a grueling endeavor, but I'm up for the challenge. First, I'd like to tell you that updates for this story won't be very often. Probably once every month or so, unless inspiration strikes. I'd also like to extend another heartfelt thanks to DefinatelyStaying for her prompting me to get into this story in the first place. Y'all should thank her too… perhaps by reading _The Forbidden Room_ which is top-notch, in my opinion. And last but certainly not least, I want to dedicate this chapter to my most wonderful masta beta, Jen2112. She keeps on my ass for updates for all my stories… So without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

_7 years earlier…_

The ringing was loud, and extremely annoying. My arm snaked out from the warm cocoon of my comforter to slap at my alarm clock. The crashing noise alerted me that I had successfully smacked the clock, but unfortunately the ringing continued. My arm groped around on the floor, looking for the blasted alarm before I finally found it. Opening my bleary eyes, I looked at the glowing display, only to notice it was 7:00 in the morning.

The ringing had stopped, only to start up once again a moment later. Realization dawned on me, not the clock but my phone. At 7:00 in the morning. _Someone better be dead._ It was no secret that I wasn't a before the sun riser. There was only one person in the world I could think of that would be calling me at such an ungodly hour, Alice.

My mood was sour when I reached for my phone. _This had better be good._ "What?" I snapped into the phone. She should know better than to call me this early.

"Oh my God, Bella! I'm so glad you picked up. I have the best news!" Her high voice pierced my ears and I momentarily thought about throwing the phone.

"Alice," I whined. "What could be so important that you're calling me before the sun comes up?"

"I never went to bed last night. But that's not important. I have to tell you!" She was going a mile a minute and it was hard to keep up with a foggy brain.

"Spit it out already. I want to go back to sleep."

"I spent the night with Jasper last night." _That_ was worth calling me at 7:00 in the freaking morning?

"Alice, I'm hanging up." I was just about to push the end button when her shrill voice started again.

"Isabella Swan! If you hang up that phone I'll just come over and drag your ass out of bed." And she would. It wouldn't be the first time she'd done so. I was tempted to chain my deadbolt and test her, but I knew it was futile. She'd just get the super to cut the chain.

"What?" I whined again. "I'm tired Alice. I was sleeping."

"But I can't hold it in any longer Bella. I need to talk to someone about this."

"So go bug Rose. I'm sure she'd _love _to talk to you at this hour." That was a lie. The only reason Alice picked me was because I was a pushover. Rosalie would eat Alice alive.

"Are you crazy? She'd kill me! Now listen to me." It was pointless to try not to. She'd make me do it one way or another so I might as well give in now.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna like it." I crossed my arms over my chest like a petulant child. Not that she could see me. But it made me feel a little better.

"I said I stayed with Jasper last night."

I huffed into the phone. I still couldn't believe she called me to tell me this. "And?" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Bella, stop being snide. It doesn't suit you."

"How the hell am I supposed to feel Alice? You called me at 7:00 in the fucking morning just to tell me you spent the night with lover-boy. Why the hell should I care?"

"Because you're my bestie!" She shrieked into the phone. I pulled it away from my ear and could still hear her clearly as she yelled into her end. "You'd think one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world would care about my night!"

"Jesus, Alice, calm the fuck down already. Just tell me." See? I'm a pushover.

"It was the most amazing night I've ever had in my life! He went all night long, Bella. All. Night. Long."

This caught my attention. The all-nighter was a myth created by vindictive women who wanted to make their friends jealous. "No way. The all-nighter doesn't exist. He's a myth."

"The hell he is. I'm living proof that he does in fact exist. Well, almost living. He nearly fucked me to death."

I was still wary. Perhaps he had gone all night, but that didn't mean it was _good_ sex. Mediocrity was the norm for me. "Okay fine, so he went all night. Woo-freakin-hoo. Doesn't mean it was any good."

"Wasn't any good? Pfft. How's seven orgasms for no good?" My silence spurred her on. "Yes ma'am. Count them. Seven. Wonderful. Earth-shattering. Orgasms."

My mouth dropped open. Seven orgasms? And she lived to tell the tale? I was immediately jealous. I'd never even had one orgasm. Well, not from a man and the ones I'd given myself weren't anywhere near earth-shattering. "Are you okay?" My voice was shaky and I could feel my arousal building. It was pathetic that I had to get my thrills vicariously through my friends, but that was my lot in life.

"No, I'm not okay. I'm fucking fabulous! This one's a keeper for sure. There's no way I'm giving this shit up." I wouldn't either.

"I'm still skeptical Alice. The all-nighter-multi-orgasmic man is more than just a myth. He's a dream. A figment of our over-active imaginations. He's the ultimate of desires for young horny women, such as ourselves."

"Would I lie to you about something like this?"

"I don't know Alice. You might." Then a thought crashed into my mind. "What's today?"

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure this isn't some elaborate April Fool's trick or something."

Her laughter rang through the phone. "It's still March sweetie. March 28th to be exact. And this date is going on my calendar for sure."

"Fuck Rose and her beauty sleep. Get her on three-way." I heard a series of clicks before ringing sounded through the phone.

After a moment, Rose's sultry voice purred through the phone. "Alice, this better be fucking good or else I'm coming over there and torching your closet."

Alice squeaked before she threw me under the bus. "Bella made me do it!"

"You're there too, Bella? Well, your books are going into the inferno as well if this isn't good." I knew she'd do it. I had no doubt Rose would show up at my house with a blowtorch or a flamethrower.

"Yes Rose, I made her do it. But you're gonna _love _this. Alice claims she found the all-nighter-multi-orgasmic man in Jasper. She said he gave her seven earth-shattering orgasms last night and nearly fucked her to death."

Rose was silent for a moment before she breathed into the phone. "That's impossible. He doesn't really exist."

"I know! That's what I told her!" Suddenly I was more amused than I'd been all month.

Both of us heard Alice huff into the phone. "You know what? Fuck you bitches. Would I lie about something like this?"

"What's today's date?" I burst into hysterical laughter and Alice growled at us both.

"This is NOT a joke! I'm calling a summit. Right now. Meet me at the diner in 30." Then she hung up, cutting us both off.

* * *

Sitting in the diner at 8:00 in the morning was an experience. Not that we hadn't done it before, but never for such a momentous occasion such as this one. Rose and I both eyed Alice suspiciously, looking for a tell-tale sign that she was lying.

Her eyes were drawn and she looked exhausted. Dark circles made her eyes look bruised, but she was beaming. I'd never seen her look so happy, or so relaxed. I was starting to think she was actually telling the truth. Rose and I eyed each other and nodded at the same time. Alice had found a treasure indeed.

Rose looked back at Alice, who was sitting there with a smug grin on her face despite her exhaustion. I was assuming it was worth it. "So, spill." I wanted details too, so I listened with wide eyes.

"He was a fucking machine. Literally," Alice sighed a dreamy sigh. "I'm sore in places I didn't know I had, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I still can't believe he was able to get it up seven times in one night!" I said**.** I was still in awe.

"Actually, it was eight." Her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. Rose and I looked at each other confused.

"Eight? But I thought you said…" Realization dawned on me then. "You sucked him off!"

Rose broke into hysterical laughter while Alice shushed me profusely. "Bella! Could you say it any louder? I don't think the guy in the back corner heard you."

Rose was gasping through her laughter, but she still managed to speak. "Awww, our little Alice gave head."

It wasn't as if any of us hadn't done so before, but it was probably the first time any of us had brought a guy to orgasm from a blowjob before. Alice was my new hero. "So, did you swallow?" Rose burst into laughter again at my question. Alice looked like she wanted me dead. It was payback for waking me up so early though.

I didn't think it was possible, but Alice's blush deepened further. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You did!" Rose shrieked, much to Alice's dismay.

"Will you two please hush," her whisper was harsh and she looked at us both meaningfully.

"Hey, don't blame us," I said. "If you didn't want anyone to hear about your scandalous evening, you shouldn't have picked the diner as a meeting place."

Rose nodded in agreement before Alice hissed at me, "You're just jealous because you can't even have _one_ orgasm, let alone seven."

Hurt washed over my face and Alice slapped her hand over her mouth. Rose came to my defense immediately, "Jesus, Alice, what the fuck is wrong with you? Having fabulous sex doesn't give you the right to be a spiteful bitch." She was rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

"No, Rose. Its okay, it's true after all." I began to gather my things. I needed to get the hell out of here.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Really, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Her eyes were sorrowful, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Doesn't matter Alice," I said, throwing money on the table to cover my tab. "I'm really glad you found Jasper and all that." I stood up from the table and looked away so they wouldn't see the tears brimming in my eyes. "I have to go."

Rose was shooting death glares at Alice while I fled from the diner.

* * *

The following weekend, I was at a frat party with Angela. I still hadn't really talked to Alice much, not that she hadn't tried to talk to me, I just wasn't ready to hear it. I noticed a guy across the room staring at me and asked Angela about him.

"Hey Ang. Who's the guy over there that looks like he's trying to be Zorro?"

Angela glanced up and burst into laughter. "I never really noticed that, but you're absolutely right. The slicked back dark hair and glasses that almost look like a mask totally make him look like Zorro." She chuckled again before she got serious. "That's Eric Yorkie. I've heard he's a little weird, I'd stay away from him if I were you."

"Weird how, Ang?" I had to admit, I was intrigued. There was something burning in his dark eyes that called to me.

"I don't really know from experience, but I hear he's pretty kinky." My eyes widened at that and I glanced back at him. He was still watching me with that same intensity burning in his eyes. "Hold on a sec." She turned and scanned the room before she found who she was looking for. She yelled for Lauren and Jessica to join us.

"What's up Angela," Jessica asked when they'd made their way over.

"Bella was asking about Eric." Both Jessica's and Lauren's eyes snapped to me.

"Seriously?" This came from Lauren, whose eyes were as big as dinner plates. "I don't think you should mess with him Swan, he's bad news." She looked serious, but I had my doubts. Eric looked harmless.

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "He looks like a geek. How dangerous could he be?"

"You wouldn't think that if you were tied to his bed while he whipped you." Jessica's voice was hushed, but I could hear the severity of her tone.

"Are you trying to tell me he…" I gestured toward the man in question before going on, "…rapes women?"

Lauren let out a humorless laugh. "Not rape, Swan. Domination and submission. Small time, but dude has a wicked kinky streak."

She had my attention now. I'd heard of Domination and submission, but I didn't have much information about it. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

She blushed before she answered, "Experience." That was all she said.

Jessica nudged her arm. "Come on Lauren. If you tell, I will too." My eyes shot to Jessica and she merely shrugged.

"Fine," Lauren hissed. She took a long drink of her beer, I'm assuming to prepare herself. "Well, obviously I went out with him once." I nodded, completely enthralled at this point. "After our date he asked if I wanted to swing by his place and relax. He'd been so sweet and courteous the whole night I didn't see the harm in it.

We were just messing around for a little while when he suggested the blindfold. To be honest with you, the idea of it excited me and I was all too eager to try it out. Imagine my surprise when I ended up tied to his bed while that sick motherfucker poured hot wax on me!" I gasped in shock. Surely she was exaggerating.

Jessica was nodding in agreement then launched into her tale. "It was the same for me, with the exception of the wax. Fantastic date, true gentlemanly behavior, then a sexual deviant underneath."

"What happened to you?" I couldn't understand why, but my voice was husky and I was becoming oddly aroused.

"Well, it started pretty much the same. He told me how the blindfold would heighten my pleasure and enhance my senses. I was all for that, but I ended up cuffed to his bed while he took a flogger to my ass." My eyes were huge and I felt like they would pop right out of my head. Jessica went on before I could comment though. "I won't lie though, the sex was amazing. I just prefer it with no whipping without my consent."

I was astounded, and more aroused than I'd ever been before. There was a secret place deep inside me that was thrilled at the idea of being tied up and whipped. Or having hot wax poured over my naked flesh. All I could do was nod at them both and say, "Thanks for the advice."

When I got home that night, I was still thinking about Eric and the things I had learned about him. What would it be like to have someone dominate you during sex? I could feel myself becoming aroused again. There was nothing I could do to prevent it. I pulled out my trusty vibrator and fantasized about a little pain during sex. I twisted my nipple as hard as I could and screamed out in pleasure as my orgasm crashed through my system.

I was still breathing heavily when I came down from my orgasm. That was the most powerful orgasm I'd ever given myself. I decided at that point that I was going to seek out Eric Yorkie.

* * *

The next day I had a stroke of luck. I was walking across campus, lost in my own thoughts when I looked up to find a familiar set of dark eyes watching me from across the lawn. Eric grinned at me and made his way over while I was frozen in place.

When he was finally standing in front of me, all he did was look at me. His eyes were burning into mine when he finally spoke. "Hi. I'm Eric."

My heart was racing and I was afraid my knees would buckle. "Yeah, I know. I'm Bella."

He smirked at me and ran his finger down my arm. I felt a fire in its wake. "Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight."

This was my chance. I was going to experience the same things that Lauren and Jessica had warned me about, but I wasn't afraid. I was looking forward to it. "Yes." My voice was breathy and he smirked at me again. When I'd given him my address and made plans for that night, I ran back home to get ready.

I decided to wear the naughtiest outfit I had in my closet. It had been a gift from Rose and Alice for my previous birthday. Thinking of Alice brought a sharp pain to my chest. I missed my best friend, but I was still hurt and angry at her words. I shoved that aside and pulled the outfit out. It was a black leather mini skirt that barely covered the essentials paired with a red satin halter top that stopped about an inch above the waist of the skirt. I topped it off with the black patent leather Jimmy Choo peep toe sling backs. The outfit screamed sex and I hoped it would pay off.

I decided to forgo the shower and take a long soothing bath instead. I poured in my favorite scented bath oil to soften my skin. The water was steaming when I lowered myself in. I hissed in shock as the hot water made contact with my clit. The difference between the cold porcelain of the tub and the steamy heat of the water nearly drove me into a frenzy, but I abstained from touching myself; I wanted to be ripe for tonight.

When Eric showed up to pick me up, I was pleasantly surprised. At first glance last night, he had looked like a geek. Now he was attractive. His dark hair was still slicked back and he was wearing the glasses, but they somehow made him look dashing. The buttons on his grey shirt were undone, leaving his collar exposed, and the shirt was tucked into a pair of black tailored slacks. His eyes widened when they scanned me, then an appreciative smile graced his lips. From behind his back he brought one red rose, which he presented to me.

"You look…" his eyes traveled up and down my body once more, "words escape me. Perhaps ravishing would suffice, but even that falls short in comparison."

I quirked one brow at him and smiled. "Thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself." After placing the rose in a bud vase, we made our way out for our evening.

We were sitting at dinner when he reached over and took one of my hands in his. His eyes were locked on mine while his fingers were tracing patterns on my hand. The sensation was causing a stirring in the pit of my stomach, one I had never experienced before. It was exciting and unsettling at the same time.

"So, Bella. I noticed you're friends with Jessica and Lauren." Well, he certainly didn't beat around the bush now did he?

"I wouldn't say 'friends' but more acquaintances. We share a few classes and have been known to show up at the same parties. You know, the drawback of campus life."

"I'll bet they warned you about me, didn't they?"

All I could do was nod. There was an obstruction in my throat suddenly at the mention of his 'alternate lifestyle.' I felt the heat in my core and the wetness of my panties. I shifted in my seat and tried to rub my legs together to alleviate some of the pressure building there.

"Yet here you sit. I can only assume that means you're… eager for experimentation."

Another nod. I was afraid I would squeak if I tried to speak. He signaled for the check and his eyes burned into mine.

"Then shall we?" _Oh yes, we most certainly shall._

The ride back to his place was eventful. His hand crept over the center console and toyed with the hem of my skirt eliciting moans and gasps from me in turn. I could see his erection straining against his pants and knew there would be no foreplay. There was no need for him to ease me in to the situation; I was an eager and willing participant from the get-go.

My heart rate only increased as we walked into his apartment. I was ripe for the taking, and he knew it. When his front door was shut, he spun me around to face him and captured my lips in a heated kiss. It scorched through my body, straight down to my toes. I was already on the brink of orgasm and he had barely touched me. I briefly wondered what was happening to me.

He walked me backwards until I was leaned against his couch as he ravished my neck and collarbone. I couldn't contain the moans that came out of me anymore than I could control my wandering hands. In short order, our clothing had been removed and I was standing before him, clad only in a black lace bra with matching boy shorts. His erection was making a tent of his silk boxer shorts and both of our chests were heaving.

Tentatively I reached forward, only to have him capture my wrists and give me a wicked smile. "I don't think so Bella. I never gave you permission to touch me." From behind him, he produced a silk scarf which he used to quickly bind my hands. My breath hitched and I could feel the wetness pooling in my panties.

I wasn't sure where the items were coming from, but I was too turned on to care. He led me into the middle of his living room, where a rope was hanging from the beam that ran the span of his ceiling. Before I was completely aware of what was happening, I was standing on my toes, dangling from the beam, completely exposed to him.

He stood back and eyed me appreciatively. My panties and bra had been removed and I was completely naked, bound, and at his mercy. I moaned at the thought of what was to come. His hands ghosted over my body and I was desperate for the contact, for any kind of friction.

"Shhh," he purred into my ear. "You can't rush this Bella." He gently placed the blindfold across my vision and secured it behind my head. My heart was pounding and my breathing was erratic. I still wasn't afraid, but desperately anxious for whatever was coming next. Would he take a flogger to my bare ass? Would he drip hot wax over my naked flesh? The suspense was driving me wild.

I jumped in surprise as he clamped my nipples then moaned at the exquisite torture they provided. The pain was beautiful. My skin was tingling and humming in response to his hands as he pleasured me. Then he clamped my clit and I screamed out in pure bliss as I came. It was a powerful orgasm and it wracked my body. I was quivering and shaking already and we hadn't even fucked.

His hot breath tickled my ear and I was vibrantly aware of his presence. "Do you know how amazing you look, bound before me, subject to my will?" He chuckled as I shuddered. "Are you going to be a good girl Bella?"

When I didn't answer I heard a swishing sound before a paddle connected smartly with my ass. I screamed again and he moaned. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer. Are you going to behave?" His voice was gruff, and I knew he was aroused. All I could do was nod.

I lost all sense of time and place as he paddled and pleased me. I was incoherent, begging and pleading for the release I so urgently craved. I didn't know how much more I could handle, but I was sure I was going to come apart at the seams. I felt him come up behind me and grip my hips firmly. He was panting now and I knew what was coming. I braced myself as he slammed into me, thrusting and pounding over and over while I screamed for more.

His arm came around me as he continued to thrust and he flicked my clit and gently tugged on the chain that was attached to the clamp. My world exploded. I couldn't even make a sound as my orgasm hit leaving a wonderful destruction in its wake.

I knew right then and there what I wanted. I knew in my heart and in my mind what I was meant for. And from here on out, I would do whatever was in my power to become a submissive.

* * *

AN: So… what do you think? I thought it would be better to start from the beginning and build up to where they are now. There are so many questions y'all had that I could only answer in this way. I hope you liked it.

I do want to mention a couple things. First things first, what Eric did was very bad. Very bad. Even if you are only playing around with D/s it's very important to not only have your partner's permission and consent, but it's super important to set guidelines and safe words. They are there for a reason people. This is why Eric is an amateur… he either doesn't know that or doesn't care. That's dangerous. If you plan on experimenting on your own, please, please, please for your safety and your partner's safety, talk about what you're comfortable with first and foremost. Then go from there. And never push someone to the point of discomfort.

I'd also like to send a special thank you to a few people. These people were my 'test readers' to make sure this chapter was okay. They are: Safest Time of the Day, DefinatelyStaying, and my husband, bless his heart. And another HUGE thanks to my oh so powerful and wonderful beta, Jen2112 who should probably tattoo a semicolon on my forehead as a friendly reminder. ;)

Now go, go, go… hit that little button down there and tell me what you thought!

xoxo

Nan


	3. The Quest for More

_**The Mistress and Her Master**_

_**The Quest for More**_

AN: Well, y'all are some freaks, aren't cha? I had no intention of updating this quickly, but the reviews spurred me on. _Hint… hint._ Ask and you shall receive is what I always say, and you want more, so I'll give you more. I'd like to touch on a few of your questions before we move on. First, there will be no relationship between Eric and Bella… he was nothing more than a tool for her. I haven't decided what will happen to him, but time will tell. Second, thank you so much for the overwhelming response I've gotten so far… I can't even tell you what it means to me. You humble me.

A huge thanks goes out, as always, to my most wonderful beta, Jen2112. She holds the whip people… make her happy and I'll keep the chapters rolling. Next, this chappie is dedicated to one of my forum freaks, MilitzaG. Go read her story _Seeing Past the Drama._ What if Alice didn't leave with the rest of the Cullens? What would happen then? Read and find out! Now, on with the story!

* * *

I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. I was waging an internal battle. I knew I was meant for this life, the life of a submissive, but what would I tell my friends? What would I tell my family? Surely none of them would understand, but how could they? Every one of them led a fulfilling sexual life, and I was on the outside watching with envy and anticipation. I knew my day would come, I just wasn't expecting this.

My failed high school relationships had made me feel there was something wrong with me. Or, my first, Mike Newton, had just been too inexperienced to please me. There had been two more guys in the first years of college, neither of them worth mentioning because they too failed to please me. How was it that a little weasel of a man had brought me to such pleasurable heights?

Deep down, I knew that even if I had subjected myself to Eric and his kinky ways, there were plenty of unsuspecting girls that would fall to his mercy. It wasn't right. Not everyone would enjoy being dominated in the same ways I had been. Perhaps one day karma would serve Eric his justice.

Once I got home from Eric's place, I booted up my laptop and began to search for more information. I had a burning desire to know, to feel, and to have. I was hell bent on not letting that be my only orgasm. How could I give that up when I had finally found what I was looking for? I knew there was no way I would ever have a long-term relationship with Eric. There had been an unspoken agreement that it was a one-time only occurrence, so now I had to find someone new.

I brought up a Google browser and typed in 'Domination and submission.' The internet was a plethora of information, some useful and some a little too hardcore for my tastes. But my palette had been wetted. I was at the point of no return. My ringing phone broke my concentration and I answered without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Bella. You finally answered! Please don't hang up on me!" Of course it was Alice. I mentally kicked myself for not checking first, but there was nothing I could do about it now. She deserved her say; we had been friends too long for me to deny her that.

I sighed deeply and rested my forehead in my palm. "Hey, Alice."

I could hear her crying on the other end and felt a small seed of guilt for being the cause of her anguish. "I'm so sorry Bella, really I am. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I was tired, and I thought you guys were making fun of me. I guess it really doesn't matter why I said it, I just… I wanted…" she was sobbing now, pleading with me to understand. "I miss you Bella. Please forgive me. I never should have been so cruel to you. You don't deserve that, especially about that."

"Shhh," I tried to soothe her, but she was becoming hysterical. "Alice, calm down. It's okay, I understand."

She hiccupped through her tears, "You do?" She was sniffling now, and I could imagine her little pixie face, tear stained and sad. The though just broke my heart.

"Well, kind of. The point is you didn't mean it, and we've been friends for too long to let something like sex come between us now, right?"

A small sad laugh broke through her tears. "Yeah, right. Can I please come over? I miss you so much."

I looked around my apartment and debated telling her no. I wanted to continue my research, but I missed Alice too. "Sure Alice, come on over." I closed the laptop and smiled into the phone. "Why don't you call Rose and pick up a pizza, we'll have a girl's night."

Her excited laughter rang through the phone. My quest would have to wait.

While tidying up my apartment, I reflected back to my previous evening and all that had happened. I was still the same person I had been, but I felt different. Liberated. There had been a weight pressing down on me for years, telling me I was inadequate sexually. All of that had been relieved last night and had shifted into something new. Now, I felt like a whole new person, a free person. The wonders of sex would never cease to amaze me.

I debated on what I would tell Alice and Rosalie. We had never kept secrets from each other, and I didn't think I wanted to start doing it now. They loved me and supported me through everything so far so why would that change? Surely they would understand my need for fulfillment, even if they didn't agree with the method. I knew there was something deliciously taboo about what I was entertaining, but even my best friends wouldn't be able to stop me.

In the end I decided to go ahead and tell them. Better to be forthcoming than have them find out in some other fashion at some other point in time. Besides, the thought of hiding things from them boded of bad things. They wouldn't appreciate it, and I needed my friends. They were all I had here in Chicago. My family was split into two, one part in Washington, the other in Florida. My friends were the glue that kept me together.

About an hour later, Alice and Rose showed up together, pizza in hand. They had also taken the liberty to pick up some movies, ice cream, and wine. They were really doing up the girl's night. But thinking back, it had been a couple weeks since we'd had a night together, and we had never been apart as long as we had due to Alice's word vomit. Tonight was needed.

"What movies did you bring?" I was curious to see what mood they were in.

"The essential movies for a successful girl's night." Rose held up the two movies in her hand, showing them to me.

"Pretty Woman and Steel Magnolias? You have a thing for Julia Roberts?" Rose smacked at my arm before brushing past me into my living room.

"Of course I do. Did you _see_ her in Pretty Woman? So hot." Alice laughed at Rose's response before answering herself.

"Rose picked Pretty Woman, I picked Steel Magnolias. You can't have a girl's night without watching at least one tearjerker." She was right. It had been a ritual of ours since we had met, so far be it from me to change things now.

"Excellent choices."

With the pizza and the better part of two wine bottles gone, my inhibitions were lowered as we talked about what had happened in our separation. Rose had met a big hulk of a man named Emmett. The stars in her eyes told me that he was special, and the fact that she bubbled over about him for a good half hour. Alice was unusually quiet about what she'd done, but I was curious.

"So, Alice, what's going on between you and Jasper?" She cringed at my words and I had a sinking feeling that something had gone wrong.

"Oh, nothing really."

"Is something wrong Allie? Did you break up?" Rose looked at Alice pointedly before turning her attention back to the movie.

"No! Of course not. I just didn't think you'd really be that interested after last week." Well that explained the unusual behavior, but I had to set her straight.

"Nonsense Alice. I told you I was happy for you, and I meant it. Can we please just put last week behind us and go forward from here?"

"I told you so," Rose muttered under her breath before Alice launched herself at me.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella! I really am sorry about all of that. But I'm so happy it's not going to cause any problems for us, I couldn't stand it if I lost you."

All I could do was chuckle. Alice would be Alice. "Me too Allie, me too."

Then Rose looked over at me and asked the one thing I had been dreading and anticipating all evening. "So what have you been up to all week, Bella?"

* * *

"Eric Yorkie? Are you serious?" Rose looked stunned. It was true that Eric didn't fit Rose's standards, but that didn't mean he should be discounted altogether.

"Yes Rose, Eric Yorkie. He's really not that bad, give him a break."

"I'd like to break him! Have you heard about him Bella? Did he hurt you? That guy is a freak, and you should stay away from him." Rose was scary when she went all protective on someone. It was a true testament to our friendship that she hadn't harmed Alice for her insensitivity last week.

"Rose, I am completely aware of what's been said about Eric. Trust me; I didn't go into this blindly."

Alice was looking at me horrified. I hadn't really considered that Eric's reputation would precede him this way, and I should have. It was apparent that I was going to have to do damage control, and quickly. Before I could say anything else, Alice's timid voice filled my ears. "Did he hurt you Bella?"

I sighed. _Here we go. It's now or never._ "Alice, he didn't do anything to me that I didn't allow or enjoy." _Well, that was certainly cryptic._

Rose and Alice exchanged a look of disbelief. "Are you sure? Did you hear what he does to girls? It's barbaric!" Rose was on a rampage.

"Rose, calm down. I was warned about Eric in great detail from both Jessica and Lauren before I agreed to go out with him. Let's just say I was curious."

"Curious about being beaten during sex? Pfft. Don't hand me that, Isabella Swan."

"First of all, he didn't beat me. He paddled me. Secondly, it was the best sex I've ever had. I actually had an orgasm, thank you very much." I probably could have worded that better, but my temper was getting the better of me.

"Bella, I heard he ties girls up against their will and does things to them they would rather not have done. I wish you would have talked to us before you went out with that freak."

"Rosalie Hale, you _will_ calm the hell down. He's no more of a freak than I am for enjoying that kind of pleasure during sex. I'll give it to you that he shouldn't be doing it against anyone's will, but he most certainly had _my_ consent."

Alice, who had remained oddly quiet during this whole exchange, spoke up at that point. "You're thinking about becoming a submissive, aren't you?" That right there shocked the hell out of me. I sat there dumbfounded before I could find my voice.

"Of course she isn't Alice. That would be insanity!" She was on a roll now, and it was going to take a hell of a lot of calming down before she'd even consider listening to reason.

All I could do was utter one word, "Yes."

The rest of the evening had gone much smoother than I had anticipated. After Rose had calmed down, I was able to explain to them why I felt the way I did. I also explained to them the gnawing desire I had deep inside me to be dominated. Not in the way Eric had dominated those poor unsuspecting girls, but to be dominated by a true Master. Someone who would push me to my limits, but never harm me. Who would put my needs first and foremost.

They looked at some of the information I had found, and they were intrigued. At least they hadn't shunned me completely. While they didn't completely understand, at least they were willing to support me. The thought brought tears to my eyes. I truly had the greatest friends of all.

If their acceptance had been a surprise to me, what happened in the following weeks knocked me right off my feet. The following weekend, they had both shown up at my apartment in the bright hours of the morning to take me 'shopping.' They were both very cryptic about where we were going and why, but asked me to trust them. How could I not after everything we had already been through?

I sat slack-jawed and amazed, staring at the adult novelty store in front of us when we were parked at the curb. They had decided together that they were going to make sure I was safe and cared for. And they wanted to make sure I had the most accurate information I could find. I wasn't sure why that meant we'd had to go to the next town over in search of a porn shop, but who was I to complain?

When we walked in, the clerk behind the desk looked up and smiled at us. "Hey! Welcome to The Forbidden Room, can I help you find anything?"

Alice bounced over to the counter and smiled back at the clerk. "Sure. We were wondering where there might be some information on BDSM."

The girl's brows shot up into her hairline as she looked us over. Then she smiled and pointed to the back of the store. "There are some books in the back. You might find what you're looking for there."

Alice smiled and thanked her before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the back of the store. All around there were books of every kind dealing with sex. Rose picked up one about Kama Sutra and began flipping through it. Alice picked up a skin magazine and eyed it balefully. "I honestly don't understand what men find attractive about this." She shoved the magazine in my face so I was eye to eye with a bare crotch. "She doesn't have one natural thing about her. What do you think?"

I gently pushed the magazine away so I wouldn't have to stare. Alice was waiting for my answer. "Um, I don't know. I guess she could be pretty if she wasn't so overdone." I glanced back at the cover and noticed her ginormous bare breasts. "Those are a little over the top too." I said, gesturing to what had to be at least a pair of FFF cups.

Alice just smiled proudly and put the magazine back on the rack. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Rose was still flipping through her book when she gestured us both over. "How hard do you think this would be to do?" Alice and I both turned our heads to the side to look at the position. I wasn't entirely sure it was possible at all to be honest. At least not comfortably.

It was called _The Medusa_ and it looked like it would be a huge strain on the muscles. The man would be squatting with his buttocks resting on his heels while the woman would straddle his lap, facing him. I didn't know how people could do that without toppling over, but I wasn't exactly the most graceful person in the world.

"Um, I don't know Rose. Wouldn't you fall over or something?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella… anyone with a good sense of balance could do something like that. I bet it would be easy. I'll have to talk to Emmett about it." She tucked the book under her arm. "I'm going to go check out some of the naughty lingerie. Will you guys be okay over here?"

Alice waved her off and made her way back to the shelves to see what type of selection they had. Before she became engrossed, I had to ask her something. "Hey, Alice. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella, what's up?"

"How did you know I was interested in becoming a submissive? I mean, I hadn't even said anything about it really before you asked me the other night."

She turned and just looked at me. For a minute I didn't think she was going to answer. "Easy Bella, I just listened to what you were saying. It wasn't hard to figure out that you'd be interested after finally having an orgasm."

I was a little stunned. It was that easy for her? "But, how did you know about Domination and submission before that?"

She giggled at me and swatted my arm. "Bella, really? Everyone on campus knew about Eric but you. It's not hard to figure out which role he likes to play, and since you obviously enjoyed the receiving end it was just a matter of connecting the dots. Now, if we're done discussing this, what about this book?" She handed me _The Bottoming Book: How to Get Terrible Things Done to You By Wonderful People_. I had to admit, it looked interesting. It would definitely be worth reading.

"Thanks Alice. For everything, I mean." She just took the book from my hands and made her way to the counter. Then she looked back over her shoulder at me.

"Of course Bella. I love you." It was that simple for her. She accepted this because she loved me.

* * *

Aside from my online research and my many trips to the library, I had become a regular at The Forbidden Room. I hardly bought anything since I didn't really know where to start, but I felt comfortable around all the merchandise. I would finger the ball gags and imagine what they would feel like in my mouth, or run the scarves between my hands and think about being blinded that way again. Every time I left, it was with a sense of sexual frustration.

The clerk, who I'd come to find out was named Leah, was always very welcoming and happy to see me. Little did I know that today, she was going to give me a pass into this delightfully decadent world.

"Heya, Bells! Where are your girlfriends?"

"Hey, Leah. They couldn't make it, so it's just me today." We had never really had too many conversations, but I liked her anyway. She never looked down on me or seemed to judge me. Instead she gave a bright smile and the offer of assistance if I needed it.

"That's too bad. We got some new lingerie in stock that would look killer on Rose."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that information. I'll be sure to pass it on."

"So, normally I don't get this involved in the customer's lives, but you interest me. Mind if I ask you something?"

I wasn't sure what she was going to ask, but I didn't see the harm in it. "Sure, why not?"

"Are you really looking into the BDSM world, are you just playing at it, or are you doing some kind of research?" She didn't look upset, merely curious.

"I'm interested in joining the community."

"Can I ask why?"

How did I explain this to someone who was virtually a stranger? And why were the answers coming easier than they had with my friends? "Well, it's not really that complicated. I've never been able to achieve orgasm. That is, until a 'friend'," _Yes I did the embarrassing air quotes._ "of mine dominated me. It was the most incredible experience I've ever had and I'm not sure I want to give it up."

"That's a good answer. In fact, it's a perfect one." Then she handed me an index card that said 'Ambrosia Café.' Underneath there was an address, a date, and a time.

"What's this?"

"That, is for the munch."

_Munch?_ My heart dropped to my stomach and my skin became clammy. I looked up at Leah and noticed she was grinning at me. "Um, gee…thanks Leah. But that's not really my style."

She had a confused look on her face before she looked at me again. "But didn't you just say that you wanted to be a part of the community?"

"Well, yeah. But Alice and Rose… they're just my friends. We don't… I mean, we're not… we're not lesbians." I blurted out in a rush.

Leah burst out laughing hard. She leaned over and put her hands on her knees while tears started leaking out of her eyes. She laughed for 4 or 5 minutes before she had to grab her sides. When she had finally calmed down she looked back at me, but was still chuckling. "What the hell did you think I was talking about?"

"Well, I don't know. You said munch. That's like for carpet-munch, right?"

Wild laughter rang through the store once more as she laughed at me. "No you idiot! I'm not talking about eating pussy. Jesus, that's funny." Her breathing was becoming ragged from all the laughter, but I was still confused.

"Then what the hell _are_ you talking about?"

"A munch, Bella. In the BDSM community they have social gatherings for newcomers and people that are interested in finding out more information." She gestured to the card in my hand. "They meet at a restaurant or pub of some kind and have something similar to a meet and greet. I thought you might like to meet some people in the community if you were serious about joining."

_Oh… not cunninglus. A party._ Well, I certainly felt silly now. I blushed a violent shade of red before pocketing the card. "Sorry. Of course I'll be there. Is it an open invitation?"

"Sure it is. And don't worry about it, if I was a switch hitter or batting for the other team, I'd totally do you." She winked before she went back to her work while I stood there staring at her.

* * *

"Carpet-munch? Are you serious?" They were laughing at me too. It seemed I was getting a lot of that these days, but not for the reasons I would have expected.

"What the hell was I supposed to think? I didn't know what a munch was! Did you?" This just caused them to laugh harder.

"No," Alice choked out between laughs, "but I can just see the look on your face when you thought she was hitting on you."

"Thanks guys. Laugh it up. Bitches."

"Awww, but you know we love you, Bellsy. Who else could you share a story like that with?" Rose may have been right, but that didn't mean I had to like being laughed at. "Besides, you don't think we'd let you go eat pussy on your own do you?"

Fresh peals of laughter rang through the room. I might love them, but right now, I despised them both. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

AN: So there's chapter three. We're quickly moving towards the meeting between Bella and Edward, and I know how much y'all want that. Before we go though, I'd like to thank a few special people. Obviously, Jen2112 for being so fantastic… and for all the threats. It's love, people, true love. ;)

I'd also like to thank my test readers: Kelly, Trish, Lillie, and Joy. Y'all mean the world to me, I don't know if I could do this without your input.

I'd also like to send another special thanks to Trish for letting me borrow the name for the adult novelty store. It was my way of paying homage to her and her fabulous story! I encourage each and every one of you to run right over and read _The Forbidden Room _now. Trust me, you'll thank me later.

Now, y'all know what to do… hit that little button and tell me what you think!

xoxo

Nan


	4. Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

_Yes, I know how much we all hate these… especially when you think it's an update of a story that you love to read. But I had to throw this out there for all of you. My most wonderful beta, Jen2112, has started a thread for this story over on Twilighted. The link to get to the discussion forum is here:_

http://www (dot) twilighted (dot) net/forum/viewtopic (dot) php?f=44&t=3748

_Please come and join us if you want to talk about the story with other fans. I can't promise to be there everyday, but I do check fairly regularly. Love you all and I hope to see you on the forums!_

_xoxo_

_Nan_


	5. Munch, Munch, Munch

_**The Mistress and Her Master**_

_**Munch, Munch, Munch**_

Disclaimer: I think I've forgotten to put this in prior to this, so just to be safe I want to tell you, I don't own Twilight. Nor do I own Edward or any of the other characters. I just like doing wickedly depraved things with them.

This chapter is dedicated to Miss Cella Cullen for all of the awesome banners she's made for me over on Twilighted. Come on over to the forums and check them out. Also, join us in the TMaHM thread to talk about the story… link can be found on my profile.

* * *

I pulled out the card again just to look at it, as I'd done so many times since I'd received it. It was nearly weightless, but at the same time it wasn't. This small piece of paper had the ability to literally change my life. It was so profound that I nearly laughed aloud. Something so small and harmless was weighing down on me more heavily than anything else in my life ever had.

I couldn't help but question myself. Was I cut out for this lifestyle? Would I make a good submissive? Would I have what it took to please a Master? What would I do if I failed? Surely, I couldn't give up my newfound sexuality. That simply wasn't an option, but would I be able to go back to living in the background and watching from the sidelines? _No!_ I mentally snapped my knees straight and berated myself for all of the self doubt. Not only could I do this, but I would.

I continued my online research, read as many books as I could get my hands on, and continued my visits to The Forbidden Room. Leah was much friendlier with us now than she had been in the past. We'd gotten into quite a few discussions since the day she gave me the invite. She had learned more about my not so sordid past and I had learned that she was friends with many different people in the BDSM community. She said that at one point she had entertained becoming a submissive herself, but in the end she decided that she loved having as many partners as she wanted, when she wanted. Instead, she chose partners who were kinky enough to enjoy tying her up, or allowing themselves to be tied up when the mood struck.

It had also been cleared up that while Rose, Alice, and I were very close, I would be the only one joining the community. They were both in very loving relationships with men that seemed to suit them right down to the ground. The boys had even made a trip with us and had met Leah, who had given her seal of approval for both of them. She said that any guy that was willing to have such an open sexual relationship with their partner was okay in her book. We all had a good laugh about that.

As it turned out, Leah wasn't just the clerk at The Forbidden Room. She owned the place, which was how she initially came to know so many people in the community. A lot of them now frequented her store and she was invited to all of their parties. Being in the profession that she was, she was able to give me so much more in depth information than I ever could have found in books or on the web. She had told us more of what to expect at the munch, and had even told us a little about the hostesses.

It was hosted by a group of women that formed the Chicago Femme Domme League. The group consisted of three women named Tanya, Irina, and Kate and each of them were very skilled and sought after Mistresses. If I was to choose to pick a Mistress, she said I couldn't go wrong with any of the three of them, but that it was hard to get a spot with them. I had assured her that I would prefer a male and she had provided me with a few names.

I decided against Googling any of the names she had provided in favor of getting a first hand look at them instead. My gut told me I would know my Master when I saw him. Of course, I was instructed by Leah that proper etiquette would disallow me to address them as Master until I was given their permission. The chosen Sir would suffice in the meantime. As the event drew nearer, my anxiety levels began to skyrocket.

Rose and Alice had insisted they would be joining me. Even Emmett and Jasper seemed to be getting into the spirit and wanted to tag along. The fact both horrified and comforted me. Other than those four, I would only know Leah, so having as many people close to me as possible made me feel slightly better. At the same time, I didn't know how the guys would react to being at such an event. They had assured me they would be on their best behavior, but I had come to learn that Emmett's idea of good behavior and mine were completely different. I just hoped that he would follow my example instead of his own.

When the day finally arrived, I was a mess of nerves. I sat in my room, staring at my closet for an hour before the knock at my door broke me out of my trance. Alice and Rose both stood there with grins on their faces. My nervousness must have been clearer than I had thought, because they both came to sit with me on the bed and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I don't know what to wear." Even as I said it, it sounded silly, but I couldn't help myself. There were much bigger things for me to worry about than my choice of clothing.

"Don't fret so much, Bella, that's why we're here for you." Of course, Alice, the Queen of Fashion, would be here to help me with clothes. I wanted to kick myself for my stupidity, but refrained.

"Honey, everything will be okay. We're all going to be there for you. The guys are out in the living room playing video games and we're here to help you get ready." I looked up at Rose in shock. The guys? They were here?

"You mean Emmett and Jasper are here with you?" I must have been more zoned out than I thought if I had missed the sounds of the boys playing video games in the next room. Sure enough, I heard the sounds of hooting and hollering at that point.

"Well of course they are silly. We all told you we'd be going with you tonight, and they decided to tag along early. I hope you don't mind that they brought their 360 with them."

I had learned that Emmett and Jasper were roommates, which was how Rosalie had met Emmett. The memory of the week without my friends made my heart clutch, but I pushed that aside. They were here with me now and that's all that mattered. "No Rose, of course I don't mind."

"Good, because it will keep Emmett entertained for awhile and we can get some serious work done in here."

"Now, to pick out your clothes!" Alice squealed. You'd think this was some huge fashion event, but then again everything was when it came to Alice.

"Alice, please don't go over the top. I want to be me, which means I don't want to be overdone. I want them to see what they're going to get if they decide to take me on."

"Pfft. I already knew that. But that doesn't mean you can't look sexy too. In fact, Rosalie and I already have your outfit here." She was bouncing on the bed. It was hard not to share in her excitement, but I felt a little nauseous.

Rose pulled a bag out from behind her and held it out to me. "A gift to celebrate the first day of your new life."

I felt the tears rush to my eyes and before I could blink them back, a few had spilled over. "I'm so ashamed of myself."

They both started calming me again, shushing me and telling me I had nothing to be ashamed of. The fact that they were being so wonderful only intensified my guilt.

"Of course I do. For a minute, I thought about not telling you because I thought you'd look down on me."

"Isabella Swan, you should be ashamed of yourself for having such thoughts," Alice scolded. "We love you, and while we may not completely understand all of it, we're here for you."

"And we're here to help you get through this, and to learn alongside you," Rose added.

I wiped the tears away and looked inside the bag. The contents nearly made my heart stop. Inside was a black pair of cropped palazzo pants and a midnight blue tank with spaghetti straps. There was delicate embroidery along the plunging neckline that added the right amount of flair, but the outfit as a whole was comfortable enough to appease me.

"It's perfect." I smiled at both of them, completely baffled at how I had gotten such wonderful friends.

"Of course it's perfect. We know fashion and we know you," Alice scoffed at my compliment, knowing it wasn't needed.

"And it will have everyone there eating out of the palm of your hand," Rose said. "Men and women alike," She added.

Laughter bubbled forth before I could stop it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Because you know I'm all about eating the pussy."

"I didn't know you were a muff-diver, Bella." Emmett's voice from the doorway startled us all and caused riotous laughter to fill my tiny apartment. Why, oh why, did Emmett choose that moment to walk into my room?

* * *

When we pulled up to the Ambrosia Café, I was still a little nervous. I didn't really know what to expect once we walked through the doors, but I was too far in to pull out now. Everything I had come to desire was at the tip of my fingers. I could almost feel it, just outside my grasp. Tonight that would change. I would immerse myself tonight, and once I did, I would have everything I needed for sexual fulfillment.

When we got to the doors, I gave Emmett a stern look. "Behave," was all I said. He looked like a choir boy with the innocent look he gave me. He even put his hands over his head to make a halo for himself. I knew better than to be fooled, nor was I particularly amused.

We walked in as a group and presented the card to the hostess. She looked surprised for a moment before she gestured to the private party room in the back. I didn't know what to make of her look, but I decided to ignore it as we made our way to the back of the restaurant.

When we got to the private room I was stunned. I wasn't quite sure what I had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. There were all sorts of beautiful people eating canapés, drinking wine and other alcoholic beverages, and they were all socializing. It was more like a party than a BDSM meet and greet, but since I didn't have any experience, I didn't know how accurate that statement was. Emmett broke me out of my musing.

"Bella, I thought you said this thing was for BDSM." I was suddenly nervous as to where this was going, but decided I'd give him the benefit of the doubt. I simply nodded in response. "Well, why isn't anyone wearing leather or carrying around whips or cuffs?" I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose. It really was my fault for trusting him. I should have known better.

"Emmett." I had to stop to calm myself. My nerves were wreaking havoc on my self control. "There are rules in the BDSM community. One of the rules is Safe, Sane, and Consensual."

"Yeah, I get that part. You consent to be tied up and whipped, or whatever kinky shit rocks your boat, but none of these people look kinky."

I glared at him and drew a circle in the air above my head. "What happened to your fucking halo?" He blushed and tried to look sheepish. If a man could accomplish that when he was a whopping 6'6, it would be Emmett. "Safe, Sane, and Consensual includes the general public. They didn't give their consent to be exposed to this lifestyle, so these events are low-key."

Alice and Rose both looked impressed. Alice giggled before saying, "For someone who didn't know what a munch was not too long ago, you certainly seem to know now."

"So I did my research. Big deal." But it was a big deal. A huge deal in fact. The biggest deal I'd ever had happen to me in my life.

"So says the carpet-muncher," Rose said with a wicked gleam in her eye. I elbowed her gently and laughed at the absurdity of it all. I was still embarrassed about that, and of course she would know that.

I scanned the room again, looking for anyone that I might recognize. Sadly, there was no one. Just a bunch of well dressed people laughing and talking. I sensed, more than heard, someone's presence behind me. I spun around and came face to face with Leah. I had never been so happy to see her as I was at this moment.

"Leah!" I cried, throwing my arms around her. She stumbled back a few steps before regaining her balance and gripping me back in a fierce hug. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Of course I'm here, Bells! I love these things. While I may not be ready to turn myself over to them as a submissive, these are my people."

"So how does something like this work? I'm not sure of proper protocol in a situation like this. Help!"

Her laugh was melodic and it immediately soothed my frayed nerves. "Relax, Bella, this is just like any other party you've been to. Well, other than the fact that you might choose or be chosen as a sex slave to one of them." My thoughts went back to the last party I had been to, the one where I first saw Eric. I had essentially been chosen that night too.

By the time I came out of my memory, Leah was talking to the gang. Emmett was cracking off-color bondage jokes causing wild laughter to ring out amongst our group. It didn't anger me anymore though, for some reason having Leah there with us made it all seem oddly okay. The guys made their way over to the bar to get drinks while Leah snatched a dark-haired man heading our way.

"Ladies, this is Embry. He's my current beau, so he has the honors of tying me up and whipping me." Embry smiled politely before taking Leah's lips in a fiery kiss that scorched the air around them. We, as spectators, could feel the burn. When he released her, he looked at us once again and greeted us.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And you are?" I was taken back by his sheer size. He was as big as Emmett and just as bulky. He was enormous.

Alice recovered first. "I'm Alice, that's Rose, and this here is Bella. Nice to meet you." He took each of our hands in turn, placing a small, but wet, kiss on the back of each of them.

Embry was a really laid back kind of guy. Much like Jasper, he was able to put the people around him at ease. I felt better being surrounded by this group. Leah was right; it was much like any other party I had been to. Except these people were all dressed a lot nicer than at a college kegger.

Talk flowed around us as we all got comfortable. I was still scanning the room, trying to find the one that would be my future Master. I wasn't finding any likely candidates just yet. The girls were getting into the spirit too and were randomly pointing people out while Leah filled us in on their background.

"What about him, Bella?" Rose was pointing out a tall blonde man standing across the room, with a leggy redhead attached to his hip. He was looking at me too, and the glint in his eye made me uneasy.

"I don't think so," Leah cut in. "He's into blood sport. Unless you want needles inserted into you, or want to be cut in various places for pleasure, I'd steer clear of him."

"Who is he?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. Of course, I wasn't interested in that kind of thing, but curiosity drove me to ask his name.

"He's James. The redhead is Victoria, and they're both bad news. In fact, I'm surprised they were allowed back in here after his last sub."

Now I was intrigued. What could have possibly caused him to fall into such bad graces? Before I could even ask, Leah went on.

"Now, technically Victoria is his sub, as well as his mate, for lack of a better word. Their last sub was a guy named Laurent. Poor sap didn't really know what he was getting into." She paused to take a drink, but she had all of our attention now. "Apparently, they, James and Victoria, got a little too enthusiastic while cutting him. They accidentally nicked his femoral artery and he nearly bled out. He was in the hospital for a very long time."

I was suddenly very glad I had someone like Leah to tell me all about the people here. Even though James gave me a bad vibe, I could have fallen prey to anyone else without proper information. She was an invaluable asset to me.

We were still looking around when Emmett nudged my shoulder. "Heya, Bells. There's a guy over there staring at you like he's like to eat you up, or out, whatever choice he's given."

We all glanced over and saw him. My heart skipped a beat and then resumed at twice its normal pace. He was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on.

He was tall, but not overly so, and you could tell through the expensive cut of his suit that he was well-built. He had a mess of riotous bronze hair on his head that made my hands itch to touch. But what drew me most were his eyes. Emerald pools stared right into mine and I was lost. His lips quirked up on one side,forming a dangerously sexy crooked grin. I knew in that moment I had found him. I would do anything in the world to belong to this man.

Leah whistled before she spoke. "That's Edward Cullen. He's one of the most sought after Doms in this community… even seasoned subs would love to serve him. But it's just your luck that his specialty happens to be taking on fresh subs and 'training' them."

Luck or fate? I didn't care. All that mattered in that moment was that I was his. No questions asked. He pushed away from the wall and started in our direction and I felt my stomach flop. I didn't know if I would be able to actually speak to him. What would I say?

Before I could wrap my mind around it, I lost him in the crowd. Leah was still talking about him, something about him and his most current submissive parting ways, but it all sounded like buzzing in my ears. I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't. I was still lost in Edward.

I felt someone behind me again, but was afraid to turn around. Afraid it was him, afraid it wasn't. I didn't know. I was still reeling from the one glance I had from across the room. I took a sip of my wine, hoping it would calm me some. Then, I heard the voice. The voice alone was like liquid sex. My arousal was nearly unbearable. My eyes were wide and my knees were weak. I was a wreck.

"Why hello, Leah. Lovely to see you tonight. But it's always such a pleasure to see you here." Somehow I didn't need to turn to know it was him. My body had already told me so, or its reaction had.

"Oh, hey Edward. Good to see you too." How could she be so fucking calm? I could feel surges racing through my body, like an electrical storm in the air. I could even faintly smell the ozone after a bolt of lightning struck.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. It was as if my body was made for him. I was already so attuned to him. Only him.

"Sure. This is Embry, my current bad-boy. And these are Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and last but most certainly not least, this is Bella."

"My pleasure. And where is Bella's date?"

Why wasn't anyone else talking? Had the world gone mad? I tried my best to glare at them, but unsurprisingly everyone was looking away. Assholes. I turned to face him and was once again lost in his piercing gaze. My voice was shaky when I finally found it.

"Bella doesn't have a date." Why the hell was I speaking about myself in the third person? I wanted to scream, or rip out my hair, but I was still frozen in place. His brow lifted and he smirked at me again.

"No? So what brings a beautiful girl such as you to an event such as this?" I glanced around, hoping one of my friends would help me, but they had disappeared, leaving me alone with this amazing man before me.

"Um, curiosity?" He threw back his head and laughed. I was mesmerized by the sound. Was it possible to have an orgasm from the sound of someone's laughter? I was scared the answer was yes.

"You look frightened. You're new to this aren't you?" His eyes continued to bore into mine.

"Yes," I whispered.

He leaned in so that his mouth was right next to my ear. "And what exactly are you looking to learn, little one?" A small moan escaped me before I could stop it. I heard his intake of breath and his lips grazed the outer shell of my ear.

Before I could answer, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused me to jump away from Edward like I had been burned. I glanced over and saw James and Victoria standing there with identical leers plastered on their faces.

"Edward." James gave a curt nod in greeting. "Who is your toy? I'd love to _get to know her._" I didn't miss the innuendo and I shuddered at the thought of what he had in mind. Especially after the rundown I'd gotten from Leah.

"James, Victoria." Edward was equally as curt, but there was a venomous tone to his seductive voice that surprised me. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. We were just leaving."

He took my elbow and I gasped at the shockwave that raced through me. I was tingling everywhere; all I could do was stare at him with wide eyes. He looked equally stunned before he regained his composure and guided me through the crowd.

He found Leah and the rest of the group with no problems and made his way over. They had all been watching the display and Leah came rushing over as soon as she saw us.

"What did that bastard say?" There was fire in her eyes and she looked on the verge of attacking someone.

"I have everything under control, Leah, but we should probably go before he starts asking too many questions." His grip on my elbow was still firm and my skin was still humming.

"What in the hell was he even doing here?" She was livid.

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out. Just get Bella out of here. Quickly. Take her back to your place and wait there." Then he was gone. I missed the contact immediately.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why tonight of all nights?!" I shrank back, afraid she was angry with me for ruining her night. I was unable to find my voice to tell her not to worry about me, but she started snapping out orders like some wartime general. The image was more than a little frightening.

In short order, the men were out to get the cars, while I was being ushered outside. I caught a brief glimpse of Edward before we exited and saw him in deep conversation with a petite woman with strawberry blonde hair. My mood plummeted.

* * *

Leah had been on her cell phone since leaving the restaurant. She was currently pacing around a stylishly decorated apartment in one of the nicer areas of the city. It became apparent to me at that moment that sex did indeed sell. Who would have thought owning a place like The Forbidden Room would be so lucrative?

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper sat quietly in the corner and kept shooting worried glances my way. None of us were entirely sure exactly what was going on, but we were all too terrified to ask. Embry was busy playing host and trying to calm everyone's nerves. Finally, I worked up the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry." I spoke to the room in general, but my gaze was pinned on Leah. She said something quietly into the phone before snapping it shut.

"And what exactly are you apologizing for?" For a moment, I could only stare at her in confusion.

"I… well, I ruined your evening. Yours and everyone else's." Surely they all knew that. Because of me, our evening had been cut short.

"Is that what you think the problem is?" She turned to address Alice and Rose. "Is she always so dense?"

Before I could reply, or even defend myself, there was a knock on the door. I was absolutely stunned when Leah opened the door to reveal none other than Edward. His hair was disheveled, like he had been running his hands through it. As if confirming my suspicions, he reached up and ran his long fingers through his bronze hair.

He nodded a greeting at everyone before making his way over to sit by me. He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I was confused by the question. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefingers. "I apologize, Bella. I should have known better than to approach you at the restaurant that way. Had I known James was there, I would have waited until later, or gotten your name from Leah." Then he looked into my eyes and his look so tortured.

"Is that what all this is about? That James guy? I don't understand."

He shot a look at Leah. "Didn't you explain anything to her?"

Leah glared at Edward before she snarled at him, "I haven't exactly had a lot of time now, have I?"

Edward winced before looking repentant. "Right. I'm sorry." The he turned and looked back at me as he addressed the group as a whole. "I should explain. Please let me finish before any of you interrupt." He was pleading with me to understand, so I nodded in agreement. "James isn't exactly into the same types of activities as me or my friends are. He's into extreme edge play, but mostly he just has a sadistic mean streak and enjoys hurting people. There are rules that we follow in this community, and he's never been one to stick to them. While he's never really displayed the true qualities of a Dom, such as control and discipline, he's never pushed things too far. Until Laurent, and even then it was hard to find conclusive proof that he was being overly careless."

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again before he continued. "There have been rumors. Kidnappings. Rape. Torture. Things that I don't like to speak of, things that people in the BDSM community frown upon. It makes the whole lifestyle look bad when in reality, it's not. But nothing can be proven, and nothing ever comes of it. The people that have accused him have either changed their minds or they leave the city. Bribery is a high possibility, or threats. I just know people are afraid of him.

The point though, is that word of mouth still holds a lot of value in our community, and no Master I'd associate with would ever give him anything but an extremely poor recommendation. In fact, that's part of the reason you're in so much danger now. I've been one of the most vocal against him. I've told people to stay far away from him. I've informed every submissive I've known about his kind of 'play' if that's what you want to call it. And for that reason, along with probably a dozen others, he wants to hurt or take anything I show an interest in. Which brings us to you."

My mind was reeling. Was he really interested in me? I thought something was going to happen at the Ambrosia Café, but then when I saw him with that other woman, I figured I'd been wrong. But here he was, sitting in front of me, basically telling me he was interested in me. I didn't want to jump to conclusions though.

"I still don't know if I understand."

"Bella, do you mind if I speak to you privately for a moment?" He looked up imploringly at the group around us, all of whom were sitting with looks of utter shock on their faces. They all snapped to and made excuses to leave the room, and we were alone again.

"What did you want to talk to me about that you couldn't ask in front of my friends?"

"I don't mean to assume, I just think we might be more comfortable if we had this conversation privately." Honesty shone from his green eyes.

"Alright Edward, what did you want to ask me?"

"First I want to know, no, I need to know why you were at that meeting tonight."

My cheeks flames and I was eternally grateful he had asked for privacy. "I told you. I was curious."

"I need more than that Bella. I need to know what exactly it is you want to know, or learn." He was getting frustrated; I could tell by the way he clenched his fists, like he was trying to will me to say what he wanted to hear. "I need to know if you're looking for this lifestyle, or if you're just playing around at it."

That was blunt. I decided I would be honest with him as well. I looked down a little, so I wasn't looking directly at him when I answered. "I came tonight to look for a Master, Sir."

He smiled at the use of the word 'Sir' and lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes. "That's the answer I was looking for." He brushed the pad of his thumb across my lips. "Would you like for that Master to be me?"

My heart began racing again and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to answer. I mustered up all of the courage I had and said, "Yes, Sir."

He stared into my eyes for an indiscernible period of time before he stood and withdrew a business card from his pocket. He handed it to me and said, "Be at this address tomorrow, 10 o'clock. Sharp." Then he turned and left.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at the card before everyone came back into the room, but all I knew was that I was finally in and I had just the man I was looking for. I just prayed I wouldn't screw this up.

* * *

AN: So, who thought the munch would go anything like that? I most certainly didn't. I am just as shocked as you are! Believe me.

I'd like to give a big warm thank you and I love you to my wonderful beta, Jen. She's a slave driver, people. But I like her that way… especially when she brings out the flogger. Naughty, naughty.

Another big thank you to my review team: Joy, Lillie, Kelly, and Trish. Y'all are the best. You make sure what I write makes sense for the readers… you're my Leah. lol

Now, it's time to hit that little button down there and tell me what you thought. I know I said there wouldn't be many updates very frequently, but apparently I lied. Sorry about that. But the reviews keep pouring in, and that encourages me to keep telling the story. Thanks!

xoxo

Nan


	6. Tie Me Up or Down

**Disclaimer: Just doing wicked things with characters I don't own…**

_**The Mistress and Her Master**_

_**Tie Me Up or Down**_

I couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts of Edward and our meeting tomorrow were racing through my mind. I still wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but how could I? I was painfully new to this lifestyle. What did I wear? What would we talk about? Was he going to request a session with me?

Somewhere around 4 am, I groaned in frustration. Only six more hours before our meeting. Alice, Rose, and Leah had tried to pry details out of me the night before, but I was in too much of a daze to have an intelligent conversation.

Everyone had still been tense about the whole James situation, but Leah had assured us that Edward would handle it. He had more clout in the community than I had initially imagined. Almost everyone looked to him for advice and as an example. Any subs Edward had trained were almost as highly coveted as he was. The whole situation was making me entirely too nervous.

It seemed that if I agreed to be Edward's sub, I would be watched and criticized by everyone. I wasn't really sure how that made me feel. I was also unsure if that fact would sway my decision. I wasn't too keen on being the center of attention.

Ultimately, I decided to at least go and talk to him before I thought too hard about it. I had to think of it from all angles at once. I also had a very strong desire to just see him, to be near him. I was sure _that_ was going to influence my choice. That part couldn't be helped though. He was just so stunning, so… virile. Everything about him drew you in, like he was the predator and I was the prey.

By 5 am, I gave up on the hope of getting any sleep. It was a fruitless effort. All I could do was stare at my dark ceiling. I had started giving myself a pep talk. I _could _have a meeting with him and I _could_ keep focused on the task at hand. This was an enormous change and would alter my entire life. It had to be taken seriously and with a level head.

At 6 am, I began to panic again. What could someone so insanely attractive and in such high demand see in someone as plain as me? Well, comparatively speaking. I was pretty, but nowhere near the same league as he was. The thought made me doubt whether I would be able to adequately please him. I knew I was being ridiculous; it wasn't like being attractive automatically made you better at sex. I was over analyzing everything.

When 7 am rolled around, I got out of bed and decided it wasn't too early to start getting ready. I made coffee first, knowing I was going to need it to help me stay focused. I needed to be sharp and alert. I stood in my kitchen, waiting for the coffee to brew, and trying to clear my mind. No matter how I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He clouded my brain and haunted my thoughts. I was positive Eric hadn't stirred me up this much and he was the one that had introduced me to this lifestyle, inadvertently of course.

My doorbell started ringing at 7:30. I wonder who it could be and immediately scolded myself when I checked the peephole. "I should have known it was you," I said, addressing the two people that stood in my doorway. Each of them had a look of excitement as they stood, staring at me.

"I told you she'd be up," Alice said to Rose. "In fact, I'd bet that she didn't sleep a wink last night." She gave me a knowing smile.

"I don't think so… do I look stupid?" Rose laughed. We both knew better than to bet against Alice.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this morning?" I already had an idea and I was extremely grateful.

Alice looked shocked at a little hurt at my question. "You don't think we'd let you getting ready by yourself, do you?"

Rose nodded in agreement before adding, "Especially on such an important day." They both brushed past me and into my kitchen.

Alice draped a garment bad over the back of a chair while Rose set up the bagels, cream cheese, and fruit she had brought over. They really were fabulous friends.

"Thanks guys." They both brushed me off, telling me no thanks were necessary.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Alice scolded me as I shifted in my seat again.

"But Alice," I nearly hissed at her. "It's almost 9:00! How can you _still_ be doing my hair and makeup?"

"I'm not. I'm done." She took one more critical glance before she let me see myself in the mirror.

My hair was pulled half up, leaving the back falling in soft waves down my back. My makeup was subtle yet managed to highlight my eyes and lips. The combination made me look somewhat wholesome.

She and Rose led me back to my bedroom, where a gorgeous dress was laying across my bed. It was a white summer dress with a flowing skirt and cap sleeves. When I slipped it on, it flowed around me like mist, hitting me mid calf. The red sandals added a naughty touch to the otherwise virginal look. Well, those and the neckline of the dress that framed my breasts and enhanced my cleavage. I was thankful to have these two as my friends.

By 9:30, I was in my truck, ready to make the 20 minute drive to Edward's house. He lived in one of the many influential neighborhoods in the area and I was immediately aware of his level of wealth. It was made even clearer upon catching sight of his house.

At 10 to 10:00, I was standing in front of his massive oak door, wringing my hands. I wasn't entirely sure I could do this, even though I knew I had to. I couldn't go the rest of my life wondering what would have happened. That would only drive me insane. Gathering my courage, I raised my hand and lifted the knocker.

Edward didn't keep me waiting for long. Within a few minutes, he was standing there in the doorway looking refreshing enough to take my breath away. He smirked at me, causing my heart to race, before graciously welcoming me into his home.

"I hope you had a restful evening," he said while leading me down the hall. I only nodded, unable to force the lie through my lips. "Can I get you anything to drink before we start?"

"Perhaps some water?" I asked, needing something to wet my parched throat. He led us into the kitchen where he filled a tall glass with ice before filling it from the spicket on the fridge. When he handed me the glass I took a long pull before he turned to lead us from the kitchen.

"If you wouldn't mind joining me in my office we can go over some things," he gestured down the mail hall. I swallowed hard before nodding my head and following him. He sat behind a desk and gestured to a chair on the other side. I could feel his stare as I made my way over, his piercing gaze making me feel exposed and bare.

I sat with my back straight and looked back at him. I wanted him to know I was strong enough and determined enough to do this. I didn't want to show any signs of weakness. When a few moments had passed, a small smile graced his beautiful face.

"I'm glad you don't find the need to fill the silence with inane chatter. I'm also pleased to see that you're willing to be patient." I should have realized that he would be testing me and analyzing me for the entirety of the meeting, but the sound of his voice startled me slightly.

"Thank you, Sir." His smile widened at my formal address of him, clearly showing I was willing to give him dominance of this meeting.

He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands under his chin. "So tell me Bella, what do you know about the BDSM community?"

I cleared my throat and blinked owlishly at him. I hadn't really been expecting him to jump right in that way but was able to maintain my composure under his scrutiny. "I don't know nearly enough, Sir." And that was true. I didn't know nearly as much as I wanted to know. In fact, I wasn't sure if I would ever know enough.

He merely cocked a brow at me before asking, "And what would you like to know?"

This time I didn't hesitate. "Everything," I said simply.

He flashed his crooked grin making my knees shake. I was suddenly thankful that I wasn't standing because I was certain they would have buckled underneath me. "How do you intend to learn, Isabella?"

My heart thudded to a painful stop before it started again, pounding in my chest in a rapid race. The way my name rolled off his tongue made me want to squirm in my seat. However, I sat as still as possible and looked at him clearly. "I want you to teach me, Sir."

His eyes darkened infinitely, until they were almost pitch black. I could feel my arousal pooling between my legs, further cementing my decision and intensifying my desire for him.

When he spoke, his voice had a husky quality that crawled over my skin. "Is that what would please you, Isabella?"

Despite my desire, I couldn't help but feel a little ridiculous. I was sitting in a well adorned office, in what had to be a real leather chair, having what was the most bizarre meeting I had ever participated in. This wasn't like the usual mating dance at a bar or a club; this was more like hammering out a contract for carnal pleasure. The thought struck me as funny.

The whole while, all I could think about was being bound and taken by the incredibly sexy man sitting across from me. He looked, if it was possible, even better than he had last night. I could feel the current between us, pulling us toward each other; or at least I hoped it was the same for him as it was for me. I was sure that it was the physical attraction we had for one another, because I was sure after last night that I had _some_ effect on him.

I realized he was still waiting for me to speak and a blush flooded my face. I was tempted to hide my cheeks, as I normally would have done, but I refrained. "Yes, Sir. That would please me."

He rocked back and forth in his chair while he considered me. "We'll see," he murmured before leaning forward across his desk. "First tell me, how exactly did you come to the decision to become a submissive?"

Had I not been so entranced by him, and so dazzled by his presence, I would have censored my words. Instead they came tumbling out of my mouth in a flood. "I heard about a guy on campus that was known to tie girls up and spank them before he had his way with them. Something about the thought of being taken with my consent or not was oddly appealing, so when he approached me I was all too eager for the opportunity."

His eyes darkened once again but it was easy to tell that it wasn't desire this time. It was fuming anger. His eyes narrowed to slits as he watched me. "What do you mean with your consent or not?" His sharp tone frightened me and I pulled back a little bit.

I stuttered over myself, trying to figure out exactly what to say. I didn't want to make him any madder. It was terrifyingly similar to the look on his face when he talked about James. I had apparently hit a nerve. I gulped loudly before trying to do damage control. "Um… just some of the girls around campus mentioned him. They may have said they weren't expecting to be whipped. Or tied up. One girl had hot wax poured on her. They advised me to steer clear of him."

"And yet you did not." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He looked even angrier than he had before. "What is his name?" he ground out between clenched teeth.

My eyes were wide with horror and I was terrified for Eric. What had I gotten him into? My mouth opened and closed a few times before Edward's gaze hardened. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose between his fingers and thumb. When he opened them again, his eyes had softened some and he tried again.

"Bella," I missed the way he said my full name, but the casual use put me at ease. "Not only is what he's doing extremely wrong but it's incredibly dangerous too. It's no wonder people have such a high disregard of my community."

"Eric Yorkie," I murmured. I had known Eric was wrong, but hearing Edward say it so calmly while the fire burned in his eyes made the idea sink in more fully. What Eric was doing _was_ wrong. Insanely so. He needed to be reprimanded.

He wrote something down on a piece of paper before he stood and made his way to the door. "Please excuse me for a moment." He shut the door behind him before I had a chance to acknowledge his statement. I was still afraid for Eric, but the rational side of me knew Edward wouldn't hurt him. At least, I hoped he wouldn't.

A few minutes later Edward came back in and positioned himself behind the desk once more. His face was clear of any harshness and he looked calmer. Whatever he had done, it had worked so I was glad. For one fleeting moment, I wondered if I had imagined the scene that had just played out.

Edward went on like nothing had really happened. "So after this _encounter,_" he said the word with slight revulsion, "you decided you wanted to become a submissive." When I nodded my head he inquired, "What did you do then?"

I blushed again before answering in the most composed voice I could manage. "I did some research; at the library, on the internet, and I started frequenting Leah's store." Again I was struck by the absurdity of the entire situation. Here I was, shy that he knew what I'd been reading about, fantasizing about, and planning but I was planning on doing those things with him. He knew that too which started the whole strange cycle over again.

His lips quirked up on one side before he said, "Good enough. What types of activities would you consider hard limits?"

I had considered this some but didn't know how to voice it. I struggled for only a moment before just coming out and saying it. "I don't like blood, or any other bodily fluids for that matter. I also don't like the idea of asphyxiation. Or extreme pain. No needles, burning, or cutting." My hands were restless in my lap as I watched them pick at imaginary lint on my dress.

"So basically, no edge play," he said. All I could do was nod. Then an idea struck me and I glanced up quickly.

"I don't want other partners either. If I'm going to belong to you, I only want to belong to you." I wasn't sure if it was out of line for me to say that or not, but if he was going to ask me what I wanted and expected, I was going to lay it all on the line.

He stared at me for a long time, neither of us moving or breaking eye contact. I couldn't make out the emotions in his eyes but I was frozen in place and couldn't look away either. Finally, he spoke, "I don't share. That won't be a concern."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had put myself out on a limb there for a moment and was scared it wouldn't hold under my weight.

"Now I'd like to state some of my expectations." I nodded for him to continue. "First, I insist on all of my subs living in my house. I don't do part-time relationships. If you agree to sub for me, you will stay here and follow my guidelines and schedule. Second, I would prefer if I was your attending physician in order to assure you get the best care possible. Part of my job as a Dom is making sure that any of my subs are in the best health possible. I also insist on you being screened for drugs or any sexually transmitted diseases. Once I am assured that you're clean, you will require an IUD since I don't like to use condoms. Are we clear so far?"

My mind was racing. Was he really entertaining the idea of taking me on as his submissive? I felt giddy at the idea and nodded enthusiastically. He opened a drawer and removed a manila folder. "Inside you will find any further information you need. What are your current living arrangements?"

"I live alone. In an apartment," I was able to get out.

"When is your lease up?" This was moving along very quickly. I hadn't anticipated it being so fast. Then I thanked my lucky stars that my lease was nearly up for renewal anyway.

"At the end of next month," I breathed.

He nodded once, decisively. "That gives us just enough time." He made a few notations on the pad in front of him before he looked up at me again. "You're more than welcome to use the furniture I have in the room you'll be using, or I can put it in storage so can use your own."

My head was reeling. I had gone from wondering what I would do if he accepted me to making plans on storing furniture and moving in. It would all be over and done with in just a few short weeks. Amazingly though, there was no sense of panic on my part anymore. I had a feeling deep down, I was ready for this.

The thought of using the beautiful furniture I had already come across was incredibly appealing. "If that's fine with you, I'll go ahead and put my things in storage, or sell them. I do have a question though. Actually, I have two." He raised both brows and gestured for me to continue. "How long do you usually train a sub for and what exactly do we have just enough time for?"

"The second is easy. For the next three weeks I'll be doing various sessions with you in order to test our compatibility. We'll know by that time whether or not we want to continue with our relationship. Plus it takes a couple weeks to get all the test results back.

The first part isn't so simple. I've had subs for as little as a few months to as long as a year and a half. Each person is different as each person's preferences and desires would be different. Let's see how the next few weeks go first."

I wasn't sure what to think about that. He'd never trained a sub for more than 18 months. I guess I'd have to make the most of the next year and a half.

"I understand you're a student too, right?" I wasn't sure how he knew that already but assumed he would have gotten that information from Leah. I nodded in response. "I'll need a copy of your schedule so that I can make plans around it."

This was all very detailed and precise. It was also a little invasive. Did he really have to know what my schedule was like all day, every day? It seemed a little excessive, but who was I to say? "Is all of that really necessary?" Somehow I felt that if I had questions, I should probably air them now. The tides would change very soon, and the time for questioning his motives would come to an end.

"If I am to plan sessions, I'll need you at your peak. I need to allow you ample study time and personal time in order for you to be at your best. The better you feel and the more relaxed you are, the easier it will be for you to concentrate on the intense amount of pleasure we will give each other."

Something about the way he said those words, so briskly and in that husky tone, I was a heaping pile of girlie need. I was tingling all over and felt like I would overheat. I was sure he noticed as he continually glanced at my heaving chest. "Does the idea of that excite you Isabella?"

He went and said it again. I whimpered out a 'yes' as my stomach muscles clenched. I was teetering on a very fine edge. He was by my side in an instant bringing me out of the chair. "Come with me." And he led me from the room. We walked toward the stairwell and went to the full attic on the third floor. When he opened the door, it wasn't an attic, but an entire playroom. From what I could see and the items I could place from my research, it looked like a well equipped room. The sight of it made me tremble.

He was right behind me in an instant, his mouth right next to my ear. "I want to learn your body, Isabella. Will you allow me that pleasure?" It was a purr, slow and sensual. I could only nod.

He led me to the center of the room and near a padded bench. His lips ghosted across the skin at the back of my neck, never truly making contact and his hands doing the same thing along my arms and down my sides. He was crumbling any resolve I might have had and building the anticipation higher than I thought it could go.

"If things get to be too intense for you I want you to say 'truck.' I'll stop immediately and we'll talk about what made you uncomfortable. Okay?" It was all whispered into my ear causing my spine to tingle.

"Yes, yes…" I all but moaned out. I hadn't moved an inch and my body was nearly quivering with need.

"Close your eyes." His fingers ghosted over my eyelids, causing them to droop and finally to close before he ran his fingers across the planes of my face. The pads of his thumbs swept across my cheekbones, down the bridge of my nose, and across my lips. His nose skimmed along my jaw line, barely making contact.

He brought his hands up the middle of my back and slowly dragged the zipper down; opening the part in my dress until it barely clung to my shoulders. One careless brush of his hands had the garment pooling around my ankles. I heard his sharp intake of breath and knew he liked my surprise. Well, Alice and Rose's surprise anyway.

Underneath my dress was a concoction of black lace. The bra was a balconette style that pushed my breasts up and had my cleavage pouring over the top of it. The bottoms were black lace boy shorts to match the bra. The red contrast stitching made the ensemble scream 'walking sex.' I looked up to see his eyes were dark again, peering deep into mine. Looking for something.

"Climb up on the bench please." I moved to obey immediately, scrambling to the top of the oversized ottoman with a ladder of sorts on the side. Once I was to the top I realized that my midsection was much closer to Edward's face. I was positioned so I was just about a head taller than him. The thought of that thrilled me. "Put your arms up behind your head, Isabella."

My arms shot up, closing behind my head in a classic subservient stance. The image was magnified due to my near nudity. I was almost completely exposed to him. He walked around the platform taking in the sight of my near nakedness. "Put your hands up and cross them at the wrists,' he instructed.

He was behind me now; I could fee his presence there. Then, I felt the silky texture against my face. I tried to pull away and heard him chuckle lowly. "They're only black scarves, to blindfold you." I calmed immediately. As long as I knew what was happening to me I was willing to try it. My arms were in position, I was up on my knees, I was blindfolded, and I could feel him staring at me. His eyes raking over my form. I felt a trail of arousal slide down my leg.

"Do you know what BDSM stands for?" His voice was right behind me as his hands continued their journey of my body, never really taking hold, but merely brushing along my skin. My skin was tingling everywhere he touched.

I shook my head as I wasn't sure I could trust my voice. He dropped one hand to grab something before trailing it back up my body, trailing cold metal in its wake. Taking my wrists in his hand he was able to quickly cuff me over a suspension bar above my head. I could feel my breasts thrusting forward in this new position and felt his hands trailing over the black lace there.

"It actually stands for three acronyms in one." His lips ghosted across my breasts and dipped down to my stomach. "B/D stands for Bondage and Discipline." I felt a paddle tap me on my lace-covered bottom and bucked my hips. He spanked me a few times until my buttocks were warm. My breathing was picking up.

"D/s stands for Domination and Submission." His fingers trailed over my throbbing sex but refrained from applying any pressure. He trailed his fingers over my covered eyes, then brushing my cheek bones. He skimmed my bound form, on my knees for him. My body was trembling, his magical hands working me into a frenzy

"And S/M stands for Sadism and Masochism." Without warning he reached forward and pinched my clit roughly between his finger and thumb. Goosebumps covered my body and I felt a tightening in my stomach. My movements stilled before the trembling grew into violent spasms as the pleasure wracked **(through)** my body. My mouth opened into a silent scream and the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced bombarded my senses.

Light and sound ceased to exist and for one brief moment, time stood still. Then it all came crashing down on me in a torrential storm of sensations. I screamed his name and my body went limp, dangling slightly from my wrists.

I heard the lock snick as he freed each wrist before he gathered my in his arms and carried me to an oversized arm chair. I assumed he was going to set me down and was surprised when he cradled me to his chest and sat down with me in his lap. He nuzzled my hair before he murmured, "So incredibly responsive." He pulled away and lifted my chin so he could look in my eyes. "Thank you," he said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled in return and dropped my head to his chest. I felt him brusquely massaging my arms, from my wrists to my shoulders, and back down again. He took my hands and rotated them around, working out all of the kinks. Then he ran his hands up and down the lengths of my spine.

"That was our first lesson. I'd like you to be here on Tuesday and Thursday, if possible." He was still running his hands over me, making me purr in contentment. If that was going to be the norm for our relationship, I could get used to things really quickly.

"Mmmmm… yes, that's wonderful." I hoped he knew I was talking about both the massage and the meetings.

"But for now," he continued, almost like I hadn't even spoken, "you will rest. You may say you had a restful night, but your body and your eyes say differently." He swept me up into his arms and descended to the second level. He moved swiftly into one of the bedrooms and had me wrapped in the comforter and comfortable in a few minutes.

"You will need to start taking better care of yourself Isabella. No more sleepless nights." Then he kissed my forehead and walked out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

When I awoke, I noticed there were flowing, sheer white curtains all around me. I sat up quickly and took in the sight before me. I was in what looked like an antique canopy bed in a very large bedroom. There was a vanity table between two floor length windows and a matching writing desk, dresser, and armoire. All of the furniture was a dark cherry color. When I looked in the corner, I noticed a sitting area in front of a small fireplace. The upholstery on the chairs was a soft green color, almost like sea mist.

The room was done in pastel greens and blues aside from the curtains on the bed. I got out of bed and saw myself in the floor length mirror beside the armoire. The blush covered my body when I realized I was standing in only my bra and panties. I spun around before I noticed a black satin robe draped over the end of the bed. I smiled softly as I fingered the material. I could definitely get used to this.

I pulled the robe on and tiptoed my way through the house. I wasn't sure where I would find Edward, and I wasn't entirely sure where I was in his house. There were several hallways and I hadn't been that alert when he'd whisked me through the house earlier. I made my way to where I assumed I would find the stairs. Instead I came to another dead end, but I could hear huffing coming from behind one of the doors.

I put my ear to the door and could distinctly hear someone panting on the other side. I blushed again at the thought of what I may have caught Edward doing. Before I could decide whether to go back the way I came or make myself known, I lost my balance and crashed into the wall.

The door whipped open and Edward stood before me, clad in a pair of gray gym shorts and matching tank with a dark 'V' of sweat in the middle. My eyes went wide. I knew he was built under his clothing, but coming face to face with it when he was exuding so much power and raw sexual magnetism was an entirely different thing. My heart was racing inside my chest and lust clouded my features.

In an instant he was down at my side, running his hands over me. I could hear him speaking, but I couldn't make out the words. He waved a hand in front of my face and I was finally able to focus.

"I'm sorry… what?" It was all I could say. The only thing my brain could think of.

He eyed me warily before saying, "I was asking if you were okay. You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Before I could stop it, the laughter burst through my lips. It really wasn't that funny, but the strangeness of the entire day was finally catching up to me. Edward just stared at me for a moment before cracking a smile and shaking his head.

"I'll take that as a no, but please, in the future, try to be more careful," he said, solemnly.

I bit the inside of my cheek to suppress any more laughter and nodded my head. "I promise I will try, but I should have told you I'm extremely clumsy."

His brows furrowed as he processed that information. I was instantly nervous that I had said something to hurt my chances of becoming his sub. What if he didn't want a clumsy girl that might be dangerous to have around the equipment? My heart pounded for a moment before his expression cleared and he was pulling me to my feet.

"Did you have a good rest?" His eyes were light and there was a small smile on his face.

"Yes, actually. I feel much more refreshed, thank you." I rolled my shoulders as if to prove my point.

"Good, there was something I forgot to mention earlier and was hoping I could talk to you again before you left." He was leading me around a corner and to a hallway I hadn't noticed before. When it opened up to the main staircase I laughed at my luck of bypassing that hallway completely. Although, it _had_ led me straight to a sweaty, sexy Edward. I'd count that as a win in my favor.

"Of course, whenever is good for you." We bypassed the stairs and went to another hallway the led to my room. I hadn't noticed my dress hanging in the open door of the armoire; otherwise I would have put it on instead of the robe. But there it was now, like it had been there the whole time.

He gestured to my clothing, and to my shoes sitting just inside the door of the armoire. "Why don't you go ahead and get dressed and I'll be back for you in 10 minutes." I nodded in agreement before he backed out of the room.

While getting dressed, I noticed little things about the room that I liked. I hadn't given it a complete inspection earlier, but I made sure to do so now. There was a full bathroom in the room, but it was more like a bath suite. There was a deep, sunken Jacuzzi tub in the corner on a raised platform. In the other corner was a two-person shower room. The entire door was made of glass, taking up one whole wall, highlighting the tile walls. There was a bench that ran the entire perimeter of the small room and multiple shower heads. The blue and green colors were repeated in here.

I was lost in a fantasy about the shower when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and my scream echoed and bounced off the walls of the shower. A deep rumbling laugh sounded from behind me. I looked back to find Edward laughing, at me. I narrowed my eyes slightly while he caught his breath.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I called your name, when you didn't answer I came to make sure you were okay." A chuckle escaped and he cleared his throat before continuing, "You had your head inside the shower, but I thought you heard me."

My hand was over my racing heart and my voice was a little shaky. "It's okay. I was just admiring the room and having a little dream about that shower." My cheeks pinked up at my admission.

A sly grin crossed his face. "Well, I'm glad you like your room."

I blinked in surprise. _My room?_ Then it dawned on me. This was going to be my room when I moved in. I was so overcome with joy I leapt at him without thinking. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I had my arms thrown around his neck and I peppered his face with kisses. I ended with a loud smacking kiss on his lips before taking in his stunned expression.

His hands were resting lightly on my hips and his eyes were wide with shock. I realized what I had done and was completely embarrassed. I hadn't meant to actually throw myself at him, but my excitement had gotten the better of me. I took a step back and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away."

He blinked a couple times before regaining his control. He sent me a bright smile. "Don't apologize; you just caught me off guard. Now, we have a couple more things to discuss. Shall we?" He took my elbow and led me back downstairs to his office. We walked in comfortable silence.

We sat down, him behind the desk again, me in the leather chair opposite him. He leaned back before speaking. "Do you have any formal clothing?"

His question took me by surprise. "Formal clothing?"

"Yes, formal clothing. Such as evening gowns, heels, clutches, etc. If not, I will arrange a shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie. I'm sure they would have no qualms about outfitting your closet for me." It was nice to know that he understood fashion wasn't my forte.

"Of course. I'll let them know."

"I also meant to ask you about your job."

"My job?" I was confused. What did a job have to do with this?

"Yes, do you have a job?"

"I work at the campus library, but why?"

"There won't be any need for you to work there anymore. You will have everything you need here." I wasn't comfortable with the idea of taking his money. He would already be doing so much for me; I didn't want to take advantage.

"Um, I appreciate it, but I don't know if I'm comfortable living off of you like that. I want to earn my way."

His laugh was warm. "Silly Isabella," he shook his head. "I should have mentioned that you'll be living here as my housekeeper. I will pay you for that."

Now I didn't feel so uncomfortable. Surely he wouldn't want everyone knowing about his alternate lifestyle, some people wouldn't be too receptive of that. Most people would be under the impression that I was _only _his housekeeper, and his sometimes escort, I would know differently. I nodded my head in understanding. "That makes sense. I'll put in my notice."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hoped you liked their meeting. I'm not entirely sure that's how something like that would happen, so I hope I got it right. There will be another chapter coming in a week or so. My new posting schedule will be as follows: Two chapters of TMaHM, then two chapters of NMW, and start the process all over again. I don't have a timeframe more concrete than that… hopefully that means I'll get at least two chapters to you each month. More if inspiration strikes.

I also have a recommendation for everyone. Two actually, but they are both by the same author. They are works in progress, but are both fantastic! kharizzmatik is the author and the stories are Schism and NuMb. Both are AU after Edward leaves in New Moon.

In Numb, Bella pushes the limits on the danger she'll put herself into in order to have the hallucinations of Edward. What would happen if she pushes them a little too far? Is she really crazy? And who keeps calling her?

Schism is a tale of a Super Vamp. One who has the potential to single handedly overthrow the entire Volturi, including the guard. Everyone is afraid of this new vampire. Should they have destroyed her all those years ago when her bloodied body was found 100 miles from Forks?

A big HUGE thanks goes to Jen, for dealing with multiple updates AFTER I submitted this chapter for betaing, and to Kelly, Joy, and Trish who helped me work out some of the kinks. Y'all ladies ROCK!

Now, please click that little button down there and let me know what you thought!

xoxo

Nan


	7. I Much Prefer the Flogger

**Disclaimer: More wicked depravity lies ahead… that's the only thing that belongs to me. There are some unknown peeps that need credit too… but they are unknown.**

_**The Mistress and Her Master**_

_I Much Prefer the Flogger_

I was nearly certain my eyes would cross. The harmless looking manila envelope Edward had given turned out to be one massive fucking headache. There were checklists, a contract, a list of the levels of submission, an information guide on safe words, and other various documents. While most of the information was extremely useful, it made me want to pull my fucking hair out and scream. I never realized how detailed I would have to be in order to gain entry to this world. It was insanity.

Most of the activities on the checklist I had heard of, but there were some that I had no clue what they were. Such as dilation. Not only did it sound extremely painful, but wasn't that dangerous too? And the idea of being auctioned off for charity was slightly disturbing, but I had told Edward I would only sub for him, would he follow that? Google helped me a lot, but there are certain things that you can never unlearn. I'm hoping the list of items I searched for today don't fall in that category. Like scat, and fisting, and pony torture.

The purpose of the checklist was twofold. One, it would give Edward an idea of the things I had already done. Two, it would tell him what I was interested in doing, willing to try, and what things I might have had a fetish about. As red-faced as it had made me, I tried to be as honest as possible throughout the whole questionnaire.

This was a complex process that they took very seriously. The contract was the real deal that stated specifically what was expected and what was not tolerable. It was to be signed by Edward, me, and a witness as well. I wasn't sure where it would be kept, but I assumed from the triplicate copies, I would be getting one for my own records.

I looked over the levels of submission. As it turned out, my real desire was to be a Full-Time Live In Consensual Slave. The FTLICS title had a nice ring to it. Maybe I could ask Edward to call me that sometime. Or Ft. Lics. That was even better, and the ridiculousness of it had me in hysterics.

The information about safe words was probably the most useful item in the packet. I was nervous about the whole process and how it worked. Obviously, I had never received a safe word from Eric. I wasn't sure what to make of that. I thought back to the day before when I had given Eric's name to Edward. The more information I read, the more I knew that Eric was being reckless and careless with other people. I had known that deep down, but now I knew it with conviction.

Beyond all of that, I still was a little apprehensive about the whole idea of safe words. The article _said_ I shouldn't get in trouble for using it, and that if I used it all play would stop immediately. But what would happen if Edward got too caught up in a scene? Would he have the control to stop? Would he be angry with me for my discomfort? My head was spinning around in circles. I decided I would have to ask him more about it when I saw him again.

Halfway through the packet, a leaflet caught my eye. It was done in subdued colors and there were sensual black and white photos gracing the cover. Each photo was a bondage scene, but they were all so… erotic. Across the front, in a flowing script, read 'The Submissive.'

My curiosity was piqued, so I opened it up. Inside were two things: The Submissive's Creed and The Submissive's Prayer. I read each one over and over, committing them to memory. Key phrases in each caught my eye though. The Creed stated at one point, "Above all, i will wear my title of submissive with honor, i will never cause others to think that being submissive means being subhuman. i will take pride in who and what i am, and will never show myself in a negative way."

It struck home with me. I was going to be proud of who I was, even if I didn't feel the need to shout it from the rooftops. I also understood that not everyone would be as supportive of me as my friends were. In fact, there might be some people out there that would either use the information against me, or to hurt me. It was a fine line to walk.

The Prayer was almost the same thing, but written in a different format. One was a request for guidance while the other was a promise of servitude. This one said, "Grant me the power to give myself to Him completely. Grant me the strength to please U/us both. Permit me to love myself in loving Him. Allow me the peace of serving Him. For it is my greatest wish, my highest power to make His life complete, as He makes mine."

I held those words to me tightly, like a beacon of hope. I would be able to find my way, and I would be able to please him. With a renewed spirit, I filled out the remainder of the information.

* * *

On Tuesday, I made my way to his house again in a stupor. I had been up entirely too late filling out paperwork and doing more research. Time seemed to have slipped away from me and before I knew it, it was 3AM. I doubted that would make Edward very happy; he had specifically told me no more late nights. At least this time I had a good excuse and was willing to argue my case.

As before, I wasn't kept waiting long before I was escorted back to Edward's office again. We sat again, across from each other, and just stared. For five minutes. It was a little nerve-wracking to be honest. I never knew what I was supposed to be doing, or what he was looking for. I was afraid that at any time he would tell me I was free to leave, but he wouldn't ask me to return.

My nerves were shot and I was feeling like I was about to crack when he grinned at me. I wasn't entirely sure he couldn't read my mind.

"Did you talk to your friends about your wardrobe?"

Shit. I knew I forgot something. "Um… no. Not exactly."

He raised one brow at me while he continued to eye me. "You look tired, Isabella."

Damn him. "I'm sorry. I was finishing the paperwork you gave me and some of the… activities… needed to be researched so I could fully understand." I was blushing five different shades of red, I was sure.

He tried, unsuccessfully, to hide his amusement. "Is that so? Let's take a look then." He held his hand out and I placed the manila folder into it. He was scanning to list of hard and soft limits when his eyes widened and his grin flashed. His brow was raised again when he looked up at me. "You surprise me, Isabella."

I was embarrassed to the soles of my feet. I had to learn to get over that, learn to get better control over my reactions. It was going to be part of my duty from now on. "I'm sorry?" I wasn't quite sure what had surprised him.

He smiled at me fully before replying, "I wouldn't have pegged you as someone with a fetish for flogging and spanking." My cheeks heated in yet another tortuous blush and I tried to cover my face. I heard him hissing through his tongue at me. "Don't hide your face from me."

I planted my hands by my side and was tempted to sit on them. I sat, tight-lipped, while he looked me over. Finally I cracked, "Actually, I much prefer the flogger." In my head, I was squirming around under his intense stare, but outwardly I was composed. Unless he noticed my racing pulse, then he'd call my bluff.

"I'll have to remember that. You have an appointment on Friday at the hospital, 8 AM. They'll conduct the drug tests, as well as testing you for any STDs. I have already arranged for payments and they are expecting you to bring an ID. Do you have any questions?" He was the no-nonsense business man now. I almost wished for the flash of desire in his eyes that made him more human, more approachable.

"Actually, yes. I have a question about safe words." I had to voice it now, or else I might lose my nerve.

"Oh? And what did you want to know about them?"

"Well, I was reading the information that you gave me and one of the documents was talking about the importance of safe words." I trailed off, not exactly sure how to phrase my question.

"That's correct. The safe word is put into place to protect you, the submissive, as well as the Dom, which would be me in this case."

"But what if you don't stop? Or if you get mad? What happens if you lose control?" I blurted it out in a rush.

He watched me for a moment before he smiled. "That's a very good question. First, a good Dom will always stop immediately once a safe word is used. There are standards in our community that we must abide by; otherwise we wouldn't be any more than the sexual deviants that most people believe us to be.

Second, it's not my place to get mad at you for using your safe word. It's there for your protection. I am supposed to learn your body, as well and your wants, needs, and fears. Even though I'll push your boundaries, I still have to respect them and you. You are my world now, focusing on keeping you happy and healthy is what a Dom does. You have given me the greatest gift anyone ever could. You gave me you, completely.

And last, it is my responsibility as your Dom to maintain control at all times. If I don't have control, I have no business doing a scene with you. During a session, your safety, your comfort, and your pleasure are first and foremost for me. Please know that you can always talk to me about what makes you frightened, or uncomfortable, and we can work through it together. Your gift to me is precious. I intend to treat it as such."

His words had moved me. It was a reiteration of the words I had memorized the night before. Everything I had read told me that this was a respectful and trusting relationship. Possibly even more so than any marriage, in a marriage there isn't a contract stating specifically what you expect from the other. Plus, the magnitude of the relationship and the power involved isn't anywhere close to that of a traditional marriage.

His words about me being a precious gift had my heart giving one hard kick. Would I ever learn to control my body's responses to this man? What was it about him specifically that affected me so intensely? "Thank you."

"Thank you, Isabella. As we get to know each other better, we will learn to trust one another. Trust is going to be the key factor in this relationship, because without trust, I can't be a successful Dom for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"If possible, I'd like to spend time with you and your friends. I'd like to get to know everything about you."

My smile nearly split my face. I was so elated. "Of course."

"Do you have any other questions for me?"

"No Sir."

"Good girl. Now, come here." He pushed his chair back from his desk and motioned for me to stand in front of him. My hands were clasped behind my back and my eyes were downcast as I stood before him, waiting for him to instruct me.

He turned my body so that I was facing his desk, then he stood and took my wrists in his hands. He placed my hands on the desk and gently pushed me forward. "Lean forward and stay," he whispered into my ear.

I felt his feet pushing mine apart until they were shoulder width. He sat back in his chair and looked over my form. The suspense of it all was killing me. Finally, he gathered the hem of my dress and pushed it over my hips so it pooled on my lower back. I was grateful to Alice for dressing me again. His hands gently molded themselves to the contours of my hips. He splayed them in to cup my ass in the process then kneaded my flesh.

My breathing began picking up and I could feel my center heating up. I thought he was going to pull my panties down before his hand came swishing through the air landing smartly on my lace covered bottom. The surprise of it had a moan escaping me before I could catch it. He spanked me again, repeatedly, first on one side then on the other until I was shaking.

I could feel my arousal dripping down my leg and the smell of it was heavy in the air. Then he began caressing me, rubbing all the soreness and tightness away. I could feel the heat radiating off my own skin but his hands were cool and soothed the burn. He opened a desk drawer and took out a small tube of aloe lotion. Then he did pull my panties down, but only to carefully and gently apply some of the lotion to my red cheeks.

When he was done, he pulled the lace panties back up and put my dress back in order. He took my balled up fists in his hands and kissed each one until they were relaxed and open. He brushed the hair from my face as I stood before him, then he placed a feather-light kiss on my forehead. His head bowed and his forehead met mine. "Thank you, Isabella. Now, please tell your friends to take you shopping."

* * *

Alice and Rose had taken Edward quite seriously on the need to expand my wardrobe. Never mind that we might not even be compatible. They insisted that we were fated. Not to mention the fact that they had his credit card and nothing in this world could have stood between the use of that credit card and the mall.

Apparently, Alice had taken it upon herself to contact Edward when I had told them about him requesting for them to dress me. What I hadn't considered was that either one of them would take things so seriously. Before I knew it, Alice had lists of things that I would need, from lingerie, to everyday clothing, and everything in between. She literally had pages of lists. Shoes, accessories, active wear, casual wear, formal wear, and on, and on… it was terrifying.

Every couple of days, Edward and Rose would be chatting each other up, talking about my favorite movies, my favorite foods, what kind of music I liked, and things of that nature. It seemed that he was willing to use whatever sources available to him to learn everything there was to know about me. Everywhere I went it seemed that someone I knew had spoken to him about me. Even Emmett and Jasper had talked to Edward. Both of them had thanked me profusely for their new friend.

Everyone loved Edward. It was hard not to though. When he said he wanted me to have downtime and time with my friends, he meant it. Most times, if he wasn't busy at the hospital, he came with us. The six of us fit together perfectly.

Edward and I were able to interact as such a normal couple when we were out, no one would have suspected the depth of our relationship. There was no doubt in my mind that we had a relationship now. I knew I questioned our compatibility often and wondered what I would do if he decided we didn't fit, but I did know there was something there. Would he be able to walk away from the connection we already had? I hoped the answer was no.

We spent nearly every free moment we had together. The first week we had the assessments, he stayed overnight on the couch in my living room on the nights we didn't have sessions. On the nights we did, I would sleep in my room at his house. The second week though, we had taken to sleeping in each other's rooms, in the same bed. I didn't know what that said about us, but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

He had never made love to me in either of our beds. Actually, we hadn't had sex at all yet, not even during a session. Instead we would talk and laugh. It was all very confusing to me. I was worried about what that meant for us. At least there was still time to convince him that he needed me as much as I now needed him

The more time we spent together, whether having a session or just hanging out, the more I learned about him. I now could tell you that he played the piano like a pro and that he had a mean competitive streak. He was amazingly smart, had a sharp wit, and could make me laugh in a million different ways.

He loved to play video games with the guys and cuddling on the couch while watching movies. He went to bed late and woke early, every day. He was obsessively neat, almost to the point of compulsion. Everything about him was so fascinating.

He'd grown up an only child here in Chicago and stayed in contact with his parents. Both of his parents were from extremely wealthy families. Over the years, they had been extremely lucky on the stock market and with investments as well. He'd had a life of affluence. Even with that, you could tell that he had a very loving relationship with his parents.

They had relocated the year before to a small island Carlisle had purchased for Esme. He had named it Isle Esme. It was so touching and romantic. Edward had a dreamy look on his face when he told me about it. You could tell he wanted something like that some day too.

I tried not to wonder too much about that as I drifted off to sleep in his arms. He liked to cuddle in bed, too. Thinking of all the little things I had learned about him always made me smile. I always did so when I was falling asleep, and tonight would be no different.

He preferred the left side of the bed and liked watching me while I slept. He enjoyed that I talked in my sleep and he enjoyed spending time with me. And above all else, I was dangerously close to falling in love with Edward Cullen.

We had already had six meetings and were heading into the third and final week. I had transferred my medical charts to Edward and was at my first scheduled appointment. I was so much more nervous about this meeting than I had been about our other meetings. I didn't know why, but even I knew it was absurd.

At least I wasn't sitting here in one of those ridiculous paper gowns. I had been visitor to enough emergency rooms and doctor's offices to have suffered the humility of the paper gown numerous times. It was amazing most doctor's never realized that the comfort of a cotton gown could erase some of the insecurities you had by being there in the first place.

As per his usual standard, I was only kept waiting a few minutes. I didn't know if it was what I could usually expect when I had appointments with him, but I secretly hoped that he had rushed so that he could see me. He had a smile on his face and a chart under his arm. I smiled warmly in return as he took his seat at the small desk.

"Well, your tests came back clean. You're a very healthy girl, Isabella. Well, for the most part," he said as he laughed, gesturing to the folder on the table.

"What's that?" I asked, wondering why he had brought it with him.

"It's your chart." No. That couldn't be my chart. I'd seen my chart before and it was much larger than that.

"That can't be my chart. It's so small." I clapped my hands over my mouth and desperately wished I could take back the words. It was so embarrassing that he was soon going to know about every bump and spill I'd had over the years. They were numerous.

His laugh bounced around the room as he shook his head. "No, you're right. It _is_ small. I have the rest of it stored in my office. You're a very clumsy girl, aren't you?" He didn't even bother to try and hide his grin. Why should he?

I still groaned in mortification though. I felt I was justified. "Please, I don't want to talk about it."

"I must admit, it's been quite the education to learn about you Bella." Did he have to torture me?

"I'll beg if I have to, just please let's not talk about it."

"Oh, but we must, love. At least we won't have to do it in detail. It would take all night otherwise." He laughed again as I glared at him. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I won't tease anymore."

"Thank you. Can we please get on with the appointment now?"

His lips twitched and he cleared his throat. "Of course. As I said before, you're a very healthy girl. Your blood count is in the normal range, your cholesterol is too, and your weight as well. You have an extremely healthy heart and your lungs are perfect. Other than some weakness at break sites, your bones are healthy too. All in all, you're in pretty good shape."

"Thanks for the rundown, Doc." I rolled my eyes, more comfortable since his moment of hilarity. He swatted my knee with my file. Or my newly condensed file anyway.

"Now that the business portion of this meeting is over," he slid his stool over so that he was right in front of me. He parted my knees and moved the stool closer, until he was nestled in between. "Have you spoken with your boss at the library?"

"Um… yes. I told them I was going through some changes in my life and needed to take some time off. I told them I would let them know ifand when I was ready to come back."

"Clever, aren't you?"

"I figured they'd appreciate it if I was as honest with them as possible. They wished me good luck with my endeavors and told me that if I ever needed a job again, I would be more than welcome to return." I was rather proud of the way I had handled it. Everyone was happy and I wouldn't be left in a lurch when my agreement with Edward came to an end.

"You are coming over for a session this evening. Be at my house at 6 PM, sharp. And don't wear anything under your dress."

I felt my heart speed up, partially due to his proximity, mostly to do with his words. He wanted me to go without panties this evening? Really? My eyes nearly crossed, but I held firm.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

I wasn't quite sure why I did it; perhaps I wanted to test my boundaries now while I still had somewhat of a chance. This could totally backfire in my face though. It was a tossup as to which course would be the wisest. But I'd already made it this far, I might as well see it through.

When I walked up and knocked on the door to Edward's house, I was wearing another pair of lace panties. It was a red pair, to match my dress. God help me if this was the wrong choice.

When he answered the door, he must have seen the guilt in my eyes. His left brow quirked, an action that seemed to weaken my knees, and he brushed his tongue along his teeth.

"I was going to tell you that dinner will be ready in about an hour, but it looks like you've got something to tell me." Damn him for being able to read me so well already.

"It's chilly tonight?" All the bravado I had previously felt left my body in one whoosh. Now, I was meek and scared, hoping he wouldn't be angry enough to send me away.

"And?"

"And my… you know, was cold." I was too nervous to say the word. I felt ridiculous. I had planned on staying firm since him choosing my clothing wasn't one of the things I was particularly interested in. I'd be willing to bend to his will for formal functions, but for other times, when it was just us, I wanted to be me.

His lip twitched but he didn't crack the smile that was threatening. "Hmmm… no, I don't think I do know. What exactly was cold Isabella?"

I closed my eyes and looked at my feet. "Do I have to say it?"

He covered his chuckle with a cough, fairly unsuccessfully I might add. "Yes, love. You do."

I looked up and right into his green eyes. "Pussy," I said precisely. "My pussy was cold. I wore a pair of panties."

His eyes darkened and he pursed his lips. "Is that right? I believe I instructed you not to wear anything under your dress. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And yet you chose to disobey me, defiantly as well." He walked around me and took in my form. "On your knees Isabella, and hands behind your back. First you will need to ask for forgiveness."

My heart was pounding but I held firm, for some unknown reason. "I don't believe that I checked the box indicating that I was interested in having you choose my clothing."

He smirked at me before he stepped right into my personal space. His mouth brushed the shell of my ear as he breathed into it, "But I wasn't choosing your clothing, my pet. I was choosing your undergarments." I should have known Mr. Quick-Wit would find some kind of loophole, but isn't this exactly why I had taken my chances? I wanted to know my boundaries. Apparently they weren't very broad and the idea excited me.

I looked him in his eye for only a fraction of a moment before I lowered myself into the subservient pose he had requested. He stepped forward and ran his hands through my hair. "Good girl. Is there anything you would like to say?"

"Please forgive me, Sir. It won't happen again." My eyes were cast to the floor. I hoped he'd forgive me.

"Stand and follow me." He retreated through the house and up the stairwell. I was excited at my success. If we were going to have a session, surely that meant he wasn't going to dismiss me, didn't it?

Upon entering the playroom, I walked to the middle of the room and dropped to my knees. I waited there as he stood off to the side, watching me. I heard him approach me, but I held my position until he told me differently.

"I appreciate that you stood up for yourself. It shows that you know what you want and what you don't want. You aren't afraid to face anyone down. You won't be a doormat. These are all qualities we will need to work with to make you your own**, **a unique submissive."

He was setting something up, but I didn't dare to look. All I could hear was the sound of something heavy being shifted around on the floor and the rattling sounds. I could hear Edward's footsteps and then the opening and closing of drawers. After a few more moments, he was standing in front of me.

"Stand up, Isabella." I got to my feet, but kept my head down. I didn't know what was coming next.

"The fact remains that you disobeyed me. Since you aren't technically my submissive yet, I could let it slide, but I think it's safe to say at this point that you _will_ be my submissive." The last part was whispered into my ear in a husky tone. "That means I'm going to have to punish you."

My knees started shaking and my panties were getting wet. He was circling me, like an animal stalking its prey, taunting it. I could feel him watching me, his eyes taking in everything about me. His hands ghosted over my body again, tempting me to sway into them.

"Take off your dress, Isabella." I reached under my arm and slid down the side zipper. Crossing my arms over my chest, I nudged the straps down over my shoulders. The material fell, clinging momentarily to my bare breasts. When it was pooled onto the floor, I stepped out of it and went to remove my red lace boy shorts, but Edward's voice stopped me.

"Leave those on." I could hear the desire in his voice. "Come over here." He gestured me toward a very fancy looking spanking horse. It was covered in black leather and had hooks all the way around it. My pounding heart and panting breath nearly caused me to black out.

I carefully put one foot in front of the other and made my way over to Edward. My arms were back behind me and I was clad only in my panties and my red heels. My nipples were hardened under the cool air, and Edward's watchful gaze. When I was directly in front of him, I stopped and lowered my eyes to the floor.

"Amazing," I heard Edward mutter under his breath. He ran his hands over me and guided me towards the horse. I was starting to quiver and he pulled me into him and placed his lips on my forehead. "If you feel like it's too much, I want you to say 'truck' and I'll stop immediately. Okay?"

I faintly registered it being the same word from each of our previous assessments, but I was too focused on what was coming next. I nodded in agreement.

Edward helped my onto the horse, positioning my bottom so that it was at the very end. My arms were down to my side and cuffed to the sides of the bench. My ankles were similarly cuffed, leaving me straddled over top. The padding of the horse was much more comfortable than I had imagined.

He walked around the side of the horse and tied the black scarves over my face again. After that first time, I never felt the need to flinch anymore. I trusted Edward. As if he was reading my mind again, he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Do you trust me, Isabella?"

"Yes, Sir." I breathily replied. I could feel my heart beating against the arch of the horse.

"I am going to go easy on you as it was your first offense, and you were testing me. Next time, I won't be so lenient." He was behind me now and I could feel his hands roaming over me.

He ran his hands gently over the lace in question and started speaking again. "These are very nice panties Isabella. Very nice, indeed." Then, he grabbed them in two hands and ripped them clean off my body. My moan was low and echoed through the room. "But I did tell you not to wear anything under your dress."

I was shaking with excitement. There was no fear, no hesitation, nothing. Just the anticipation and the desire. My senses were heightened due to my lack of vision and I could hear noises behind me to the right. I jumped when I felt the cool leather against my skin. Edward was going to flog me. I could feel my walls tightening at the thought. It wouldn't be long before my arousal was leaking down my leg.

"I think 15 strokes on each side are fair enough, don't you?" His voice was low and deep, and my body was desperate to respond to him.

"Yes Sir, _please, _Sir." He knew I would like this. He was going to punish me with pleasure. I'm sure I could have handled more than 15 strokes, but the fact was that this was more of a tease. 15 strokes on each side would be enough to make me horny, but not enough to push me over the edge. Sneaky bastard.

I heard the flogger whistling through the air before the first stroke landed across my left side. I whimpered at the sensation. It seemed like eons that Edward worked over my cheeks, flogging one side then the other. He was methodical about it, slowly taking his time, spreading out the strokes as to not cause too much harm or pain in any one area.

My entire bottom was burning with heat, but the feelings were coursing through me. I was moaning and gasping, rubbing myself over the arch of the horse, desperately seeking friction. Anything that would trigger my release.

His voice was in my ear, stopping at number 10. "Isabella, you will stop that immediately."

My body stilled completely. I needed the sweet torture he was providing me. After a moment, once he was assured I would no longer move, he began to whip me again. By the time he reached 15, I was biting my lips to keep from crying out. I could hear his ragged breathing from behind me and I knew he was turned on too.

Suddenly, he was in front of me, I could feel his presence and I could smell him. His smell mixed with the musky scent of my arousal threatened to overload me. I whimpered again and tightened every muscle in my body.

I felt his hand run down the length of my hair before he untied the scarf. The lust in his eyes would have weakened my knees. They were dark and turbulent, emotions threatened to spill over. "Open your mouth Isabella."

I gasped. This would be the first time I would see him. Every other time he had pleasured and tested me. This would be my first chance to pleasure him. I immediately opened my mouth as he undid his pants and dropped them and his boxers around his ankles. His beautiful cock stood right before me, bouncing with every move he made.

I licked my lips as he brought it closer, then I moaned in pleasure as the taste of him hit my tongue. I swirled my tongue around the head and gathered the moisture that had already leaked out. It was ambrosia.

Slowly, he began thrusting into my mouth, careful not to go too fast or too hard. I hollowed out my cheeks and allowed him to push his entire length down my throat. The noises coming from him made me happy. If he was enjoying this, then I was serving my purpose, and I so desperately wanted to please him.

"Yes, yes, just… like… that." He was panting and his eyes were clamped shut. His fingers had woven themselves into my hair and were holding my head still. His hips were thrustingback and forth with a steady motion. Growls were echoing in his chest and I knew he was getting close.

"Oh God," he grunted. After a few more thrusts, I felt his shaft twitch as he released into my mouth, shouting my name in the process.

When he was done, I licked him clean then laid my head down on the horse I was still cuffed to. Edward pulled his boxers and pants back up before stepping around to retrieve the key off a nearby table. I heard every lock snick as he quickly released me. When he was done, he gathered me into his arms, just as he'd done that first day, and walked with me over to the arm chair.

When he was settled in the chair, he began working his magic hands over me. Again, just like that first day, he rubbed all the tension and soreness from my limbs. I could already tell what a caring and loving Dom Edward was. He truly did care about the safety, well-being, and comfort of his submissives. I smiled at the thought. I could really get used to Edward pampering me this way. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead and my heart soared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have no words. A big thanks goes to my review crew. Lilly, Trish, Kelly, and Joy… you chicas fucking rock! But the biggest thanks of all goes to the most wonderful, talented, beautiful, caring, and amazing beta, Jen. :) I'm kissing ass because I'm overloading her lately. Hope it works. LOL

And I got started on the story Poughkeepsie. If you haven't read it yet, go read it now. It's awesome!

And, I'd like to point out that the Bellies are here again. Visit www (.) thecatt (.) net to nominate your favorite stories!

And one last thing before I go... please come play with us in the forums... I'm gonna start posting teasers. ;) It's www. twilighted. net / forum / ?f=44&t=3748&st=0&sk=t&sd=a

Of course you'll want to take out all the spaces. But come on over... have some fun, maybe get some flogging. Should be a good time had by all. :)

Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought!

xoxo

Nan


	8. Do You Want to Play with Me?

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story, other than those of my own creation, belong to me. The storyline, however, does. And all it's naughtiness.**

_**The Mistress and Her Master**_

_Do You Want to Play with Me?_

We were coming down to the wire. Edward had yet to tell me for sure whether or not I was going to be his new submissive and it was wreaking havoc on my nerves. My concentration was shot and I was losing focus of everything that was going on around me.

My mind played back to the last session we had. It was the first time I had been permitted to touch him, and while I hadn't actually done anything really, other than giving him a blowjob, it was still one of the best sexual encounters I'd ever had.

I couldn't stop thinking about it. I could still feel the way the padded horse felt beneath my naked flesh. When I closed my eyes, I could hear the sound of our breathing. The smell of our combined arousal lingered in my nostrils. But even more than all of that, I could still feel the sensations of having the flogger strike my bare bottom. Thinking about it was making me wet. In fact, I was wetter now than I had been on Tuesday. It was hard to imagine that it had only been two days.

I knew we were going to have another session tonight, which Edward had told me. He had not, however, told me what it was he wanted to talk to me about. All he would say was that he had a proposition for me. I was giddy with excitement. Maybe tonight was going to be the night. Maybe he was going to present me with a collar. Surely if he was going to proposition me that meant that he wanted me, right?

I was starting to worry though if I had jumped the gun. Tomorrow was Friday and it would mark my last day here at the library. Indefinitely. It was terrifying. My entire adult life I had jobs that were around books and now I would be thrusting myself into the unknown. Was I really prepared? The image of Edward flashing through my brain told me that yes, I was prepared. I would do anything for Edward. Whether he knew it or not, he owned me, mind, body, and soul.

I didn't want to think too much further into it though. I was afraid that if I harped on it, I would find myself falling in love with Edward. That could prove to be disastrous. For both of us. I was sure he wasn't interested in a relationship like that, why would he be? He had been in this lifestyle for far too long to let someone like me take him away from it. Not to mention that he had been exposed to dozens of beautiful submissives over the years that would have killed to belong to him. Permanently or not. Why would he pick me over all of them? It was maddening, so I didn't dwell. I just enjoyed what time we did have together.

At four o'clock I clocked out and made my way back to my apartment. It was mostly packed up, waiting for the word from Edward. Maybe that too would be brought up tonight. I wasn't going to broach the subject though, it wasn't my place. The message light on my phone told me that I had a new voicemail, so I found my cordless and dialed in to collect them. There were two from my mom, wondering why she hadn't heard from me in awhile. The second amused me, especially when she threatened to call in the National Guard if I didn't return her call and let her know I was safe.

There was a message from Alice and Rosalie, telling me to call them after tonight and let them know how everything had gone. Not only had they been amazingly receptive of Edward and the new lifestyle I was choosing, but they were enthralled by it. They wanted me to talk about it to them as much as possible. If I didn't know any better, I would have said they were living vicariously through me, but they were both much too content with their current situations for that idea to stick. The reality was that my friends just loved me and were interested in what happened in my life.

The last message was from Edward. It had been left mere minutes before I walked in the door. I was a little upset that I hadn't been there to talk to him, but his smooth baritone voice flowing through the phone quickly washed away my irritation.

"Isabella, this is Edward. I was calling to let you know that something came up here at the hospital and I'll be detained longer than I had anticipated. Our session will need to be pushed back from 6:00 to 8:00. You will have to make dinner arrangements for yourself, I'm sorry to say. And I apologize for the late notice but I only found out about this emergency meeting moments ago. I hope this message finds you well and I look forward to seeing you at 8:00 this evening. Take care of yourself Isabella."

Like some silly love-struck teenager, I played the message back several times before saving it. There really was no need to save the message, there was no pertinent information that I would need to keep for a later date, but it was the longest message he had ever left me. That meant that if I called to listen to it, I was able to hear his voice, uninterrupted. I sighed and disconnected before calling Alice and Rosalie to see if they had any plans for dinner.

Rose picked up on the first ring and I could hear the smile in her voice. "What's up Bella? You nervous about tonight?" All of my friends knew that tonight was the night. Judgment Night. I would find out, one way or the other, what my future held. My stomach was fluttering.

"Of course I'm nervous. Who wouldn't be? Anyway, Edward got held up in a meeting and our session has been pushed back to 8:00. Do you and Alice want to meet me for dinner?" I hoped I didn't have to beg. I really needed the support only my friends could offer me for tonight.

"And miss the opportunity for pep talks? No way! I'll rally the troops, we'll dine in. Get your ass over here." Then I heard the dial tone. That was a lot easier than I thought it would be, but I shouldn't have been surprised. We had always been there for each other whenever the need arose. It was one of the things that made us so close.

When I got to Alice and Rose's apartment, Jasper and Emmett were already there. It made me wonder if my sudden change in plans had interrupted anything they had going on. The thought was quickly wiped from my mind when Emmett captured me in a bone-crushing hug as soon as I walked in the door.

"There's our girl! What's shakin' Bells?" Then he smacked my ass and winked at me. He lowered his voice in a conspiratorial whisper, "I know you like to get spanked." He winked at me and stepped out of the way.

I was kind of lost for words. How do you respond to something like that? _Uh, yeah Emmett, it's actually a fetish of mine. But could you please flog me instead? The harder the better._ Somehow that didn't seem like the appropriate response. Instead I just laughed and smiled at him. "Not much Em, just a little antsy about tonight."

Jasper came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder, "What's there to worry about, kid? I'm sure if he wasn't interested he would have told you a long time ago instead of dragging it out the whole three weeks."

"Not only that, but I see the way he looks at you. There's no way he's going to let you go, Bells." Emmett's words made my heart flutter. How _did _Edward look at me? Before I got a chance to think about it much further, Alice and Rosalie swooped in and announced that dinner was ready.

It felt a little weird not having Edward there with the group. I wondered if that meant we had spent too much time together. I missed him when we weren't together, and I looked forward to the times that we were. Times like tonight, when he had other plans, I ached to be near him. We didn't even have to be having a session; I just wanted to be in his presence.

Conversation and laughter abounded and there was never a dull moment. All too soon, dinner was over and I had 45 minutes before I had to leave. Nothing more about my session tonight had been brought up, by anyone, and my nerves were strung tight once more. No matter what everyone had said, I still worried that Edward wouldn't want me. That tonight he would tell me he had made a mistake and that he could no longer take me on as his sub.

Tears welled up in my eyes and a few spilled over. I couldn't stop them anymore than I could stop the ebb and flow of the ocean. Without a word, I was led to the living room and surrounded by the people I loved most. I was sitting on the couch with Alice on the floor in front of me and Rose at my side. Jasper sat on the other side of me and Emmett was leaning over the back of the couch with his head between Rose and me.

"You shouldn't worry so much Bella; everything is going to be fine." Alice was patting my knee and trying her best to soothe me.

Rose was stroking my hair as I rocked back and forth with my tears. "She's right Bella. It will all work out for the best. Trust us."

"But what am I going to do if he doesn't want me?" My voice was small, like a frightened child's.

"First, I told you there's no way he doesn't want you. Second, if he doesn't, then fuck him. And third, we can always find you a new Dom if it doesn't work out with Edward." Emmett was never one to mince words. He had a habit of saying exactly what was on his mind. I couldn't help but love him for it.

"Are you sure?" The question encompassed all of their responses.

"Of course we are. That's what friends are for." Jasper was so understanding of people's emotions and needs. "If this is the life you want, we'll do our best to make it happen for you."

And like that, all my fears and worries were washed away. They were all right; it would work out in the end. If it wasn't with Edward, I could always find a different Dom. Nothing was going to change. I was still going to be a submissive, if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

Of course, I hadn't been able to escape Alice and Rose's lair without having to play Bella Barbie. They had insisted that it was an important night and that I needed to look my best. Then they told me they were glad Edward had an emergency meeting because they had been upset they wouldn't be able to help me get ready otherwise. I knew they were lying though, they would have shown up at my place had I not called them first. That's just how they were.

So in short order, I had my hair and makeup done, and I had been outfitted in yet another dress. I didn't know why they kept putting me in dresses, especially with my lack of balance. Dresses and falling didn't mix well, but fortunately for me, I had yet to fall since I had been wearing dresses for Edward.

I made my way to his porch and there were butterflies in my stomach. My hands were wringing together in front of me and I was scared. I pushed all of that aside and rang the doorbell. I was not going to let my nerves get the better of me if this was going to be my last night with Edward. I wondered if he would allow me to make a last request of him if this didn't work out. I'd have to see how the night went.

When he opened the door, my breath nearly left my body. His hair was disheveled, probably from running his hands through it repeatedly, and he looked fresh and clean. I imagined he had taken a shower after a very long day at work. He smiled at me and stepped aside to let me pass. The clean scent of soap that assailed me as I passed by confirmed my suspicions. It made my knees weak.

"Good evening, Bella. I trust you were able to make other plans for dinner?" His brow rose into his hairline and his crooked grin flashed across his face.

"Yes, thank you. I had dinner with the gang. Everyone says hello, by the way." I stood in the foyer, at the base of the stairs. There was an electricity in the air tonight, I could tell something was different.

A sad smile graced his lips before he spoke again. "I'm sorry I missed that. You'll have to give everyone my regards as well."

It seemed as though he truly meant it. Like he would have preferred to spend his evening with my friends rather than go to his meeting. Not that it was much of a choice. I'm pretty sure anyone would have preferred my friends to a tedious board meeting.

He took a step towards me and ran the back of his hand from my cheek to my jaw. "Why the long face, Bella?"

I stared into his green eyes and could have gone on doing so for an eternity, but I needed to give him an answer. I just didn't know quite how to voice my concerns. I blinked away the tears that threatened to pool in my eyes and gathered my thoughts. "I was just thinking about how much I am going to miss you if this is our last night together."

An unknown emotion darkened his eyes before they cleared and he was smiling at me. Before he could say anything else, I rushed on, determined to ask for my boon. "And if it is, that's okay; I just wanted to know if I could have one thing before we part ways."

He took a moment to compose his answer before he spoke. "First, what makes you think that this is our last night together?"

My heart sputtered at his words. He wouldn't word it that way if it _was _our last night together, would he? "I don't know… I just… well, we never… and I…" I trailed off, not really sure how to express my nagging fears to him.

"Shhh, Bella. Calm down. Why don't you tell me what you were going to ask for first and then we'll come back to that." He stroked my cheek again and I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent.

Asking Edward for a favor, even a favor like this, was so much easier than clueing him in on my insecurities. I worked up every ounce of courage I had and made my move. I briefly wondered if I could be punished for it, but decided that if this was going to be my only chance, I was going to take it. I wanted this opportunity, even if I wasn't going to be his sub.

I stepped in closer to him, my movements bold and brash. This was probably going to backfire on me, but I wasn't his submissive just yet. We weren't in his office or the playroom yet. Standing here in the foyer, we were essentially equals. "If tonight is going to be my last night with you, then I want it to be a night that I'm _with _you." Before he could confuse the meaning of my words, I brushed the straps of my dress down my shoulders and let the dress fall. "If this is the only chance I'm going to get, then I have something I want to give you."

I stepped out of my dress and stood before him, clad only in a matching bra and panty set. I held my head high. If I was going to go down, I was going to go down swinging. "If all I have to remember you by is this," I stepped closer to him and pressed my body up against his, "then I want you to have me. To take me and do whatever you want with me."

His breathing was ragged and his eyes were darkened pools. I wondered if I had gone too far when his nostrils flared. "And what if tonight isn't going to be your last night with me? Do I still get to have you? To take you? To do whatever I want with you?" His hands grasped my hips firmly and pulled my body into him even further.

My heart was racing and my breaths were shallow. But still, I stood my ground. "Yes. I am yours."

One hand trailed up the side of my body, brushing my breast in the process. My vision lost focus for a moment before I felt that hand wrap itself in my hair, drawing my head back to expose my throat. He leaned forward and ran his nose along my jaw line, all the way up to my ear. I was a quivering mess of need, and I really _needed_ this. Three weeks of assessments. Three weeks of testing me. Three weeks of foreplay with no penetration. Three weeks of torture. It all boiled down to this moment.

Without saying a word, Edward grabbed me up in his arms and made his way up the stairs to his playroom. He set me down upon entering the room and backed away from me slowly. "I didn't plan on this happening quite like this, but I'll be damned if I'll pass up what was offered to me so freely."

We were now in his domain. He was the Master here, but did I treat him as such? We hadn't spoken of our arrangement yet and I didn't want to be presumptuous. So I stopped thinking and went by instinct only. I spread my legs out shoulder width and clasped my hands behind my head. My gaze was trained on the floor as I took on a subservient role.

He walked around me, taking me in from every angle before he spoke again. "Are you sure this is what you want? This is the only chance I'll give you to back out."

I didn't need to think about it. I was certain. "Yes, Sir."

I heard a sharp intake of breath before his words rocked me. "Come over here, to me." His voice was deeper and had a commanding note to it. I didn't need to have experienced it before to know that he was now the Master.

I made my way over on shaky legs and stood before him, waiting for his next command. There was nothing he could ask that I wouldn't grant. I hadn't lied when I said I was his.

He walked around so he stood behind me and he gathered my hair in one hand, sweeping it over my shoulder. I could feel his breath at my ear before he spoke, "You are mine now, Isabella. Now I plan to show you what I am going to do with you."

I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through my body. I didn't want to. I wanted him to know the effect he had on me. But I didn't speak, I hadn't been given permission yet, and I wanted to make him proud.

His hand made quick work of my undergarments and I was standing before him, nude. I had no shame though, nothing between Edward and I could ever be shameful to me. Much like our first session, he brushed his hands over my body without really touching me. I wondered briefly what exactly it was about him that called to me so, but none of that really mattered. What mattered was this, here and now.

He went to a nearby cabinet to withdraw some items. I didn't know what they were, nor did I care. Once he had what he needed, he went to a table near the center of the room. This wasn't an ordinary table though, this table had rings all the way around it, I was assuming to secure a submissive to. I stood as still as possible and let the cool air flow around me. I was impossibly aroused and my nipples puckered up under the frigid air.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke to me. "Isabella, come to me." Without hesitation, I made my way to the table. Inside, I was a quivering mess. I wanted to jump up and down and scream from the rooftops. Edward wanted me. Even if it was just for my body and what I would offer him, the fact remained that he wanted me. I would make it enough.

I stood before him, outwardly composed, and waited for my next instruction. He didn't speak. Instead, he walked behind me and placed a black scarf over my eyes. Having been blindfolded by him in the recent past, I didn't flinch or move a muscle. I stood there and allowed him to take my vision from me. Once he was done securing the scarf, he took my hands in his and placed a kiss in each of my palms. "I'm going to help you onto the table since you don't know the room very well yet."

Edward was always very vocal with me, explaining to me what he was going to do to me before it was done. I didn't know if it was to prepare me, or if he just wanted me to be in suspense. Either way, I loved listening to his voice. He led me the few steps to the table and helped me climb on top. The padding cushioned my back and I lay down, waiting for what was coming next.

"Link your fingers together and hold your arms over your head, please." Immediately my arms moved to comply. I wasn't sure if I had consciously done it or if my body responded to him on its own. He placed cuffs over each wrist and attached them to a ring at the top of the table.

"Scoot your bottom down until your arms are stretched taut over your head." As I lifted my hips to move, I felt his hands come to my hips to help guide me. "Now, bend your knees and place your feet flat." Again, my body responded without any hesitation. I felt restraints being placed on each ankle and heard the snick of more cuffs securing them in place.

Once he was done positioning me I felt him move away. I heard his footsteps around me, but was uncertain of exactly where he was. If I had to guess, I would say he was circling the table, watching me. My chest was rising and falling with my breathing as the short and shallow breaths left my body. Then I felt his lips at my ear once more.

"Do you trust me, Isabella?" His breath tickled my ear and I suppressed a moan.

"Yes," I answered emphatically. There was no need for him to ask. Had I not trusted him, I wouldn't have allowed him to put me in this position, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

Nothing more was said as I heard rustling sounds around me. I jolted a bit when I felt him climb on the table with me, not because I was afraid, but because I wasn't expecting it. His soft chuckle seemed much louder in the quiet of the room. "Easy, my pet. I mean you no harm."

"I'm not afraid, I was just surprised." I felt the need to make it clear that I trusted him fully and never entertained the thought that he would hurt me.

I felt him pause and heard him murmur, "Incredible."

I whimpered in response to his proximity and heard him chuckle softly. "We're going to play a little game, Isabella. You will not come until I tell you otherwise, do you understand me?"

I nodded my head, trying to swallow the saliva pooling in my mouth. Master Edward was extremely erotic and the thought of him alone was nearly enough to send me over the edge. The fact that we were both naked and he had me bound and blindfolded only increased the sexual tension. Tonight I would finally know what it was like to be taken by Master Edward. I was giddy. "Yes," I was finally able to manage.

He skimmed his nose over my collarbone and his breathing was heavy in my ear. "The trick to controlling yourself is to try to focus on something other than the pleasure." His seductive voice was coaching me as it was arousing me. The combination made my head spin.

His hands were running up and down my body, igniting fires everywhere they touched. I could feel the pulse racing through my body and my breathing picked up. His lips followed the trail his fingers had made and the moan tore itself from my mouth. "Shhh, my pet. Focus on something else. Think of the most mundane thing you can think of." Then his lips continued their journey to the junction between my legs as he shifted himself down the table. I was helpless to do anything but enjoy the onslaught of pleasure. His tongue dragged up the length of my slit and swirled around my clit. I groaned at the contact.

My legs started shaking with the effort to control myself and he pulled away slightly. He flicked my clit roughly and growled into my inner thigh, "Focus on something else." Then he continued his ministrations. How was I supposed to think of something else when his head was buried in my center. His lips were curled around my clit and his fingers were making quick work of my core.

He gathered the wetness that was leaking out of me and used it to lubricate his fingers. My mind raced through things I could think of, anything but the sweet torture he was providing me with. Anything but the way his fingers felt inside me, tapping against my sweet spot. His other hand snaked up my body and began rolling my nipple, gently. My skin was getting hot and I was afraid I was losing myself.

I still couldn't come up with anything and the pressure was growing. As if sensing my struggle, he eased back until he was no longer touching me. His hand came up to stroke my face and brush my hair back. "It's okay, love. Everything is okay." He was encouraging me as he pleasured me. Reassuring me that I was doing fine. My body relaxed immediately.

I felt him stretch out above me and knew he was hovering over me. His gaze burned down my body and I darted my tongue out to lick my lips. He groaned in response and I felt his breath at my ear once more. "Let's bump the pleasure up a notch and see if you can still maintain control." I then understood that I was being challenged. No matter how the situation started, Edward is and always would be a Dom.

His knees came down to rest on the outside of my hips and he was straddling me. He took both breasts in his hand and began rolling my nipples together. He leaned down and took the left one in his mouth while he continued to play with the right one. The other hand came up to softly stroke my cheek and run gentle fingers over my blindfold.

His shifted his mouth to the other nipple, causing that one to pebble under his ministrations as well. I was gasping and writhing on the table, desperate for more friction on my overheated sex. Then he drew back and I felt something cold against my nipple. This time I gasped in surprise and heard him chuckle again. He leaned down and whispered against my lips, "Nipple clamps." Memories of the previous pleasure they had brought me caused the wetness and ache between my legs to increase. My clit was throbbing and I could feel the arousal leaking out of me.

The vibrating started almost immediately after he had me clamped up. A low moan sounded and I wiggled again. He settled himself down on top of me again and brought his mouth to my ear. His breath across my skin and the deepness of his voice would never get old. His words were nearly lost. "Remember your concentration." Then he placed his tip at my entrance and slowly pushed forward.

Both of our groans mirrored each other as he paused to let me adjust to his girth. Once he was sure I was fine he started inching into me slowly. I was having trouble concentrating on anything but the pleasure but his words echoed through my brain. _Remember your concentration._ I tried to block everything out and a silly song from my childhood popped into my head.

_Fifty, nifty united states from thirteen original colonies,_

_Fifty, nifty stars on the flag that billows so beautifully in the breeze._

I continued to sing the song in my head as Edward slowly but surely worked his magic over my entire body. As much as I was trying, it was impossible to keep myself from having any reaction to him. My mewling and panting surely gave away my arousal, but I had yet to come. I got to the part in the song where you start naming the states.

_Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut…_

Edward was licking and nibbling at every inch of my skin he could reach, his hands roaming freely over my exposed body.

_Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana…_

He was growling softly in my ear, praising my body and my control. I bucked my hips up into him as much as I could, struggling against the restraints holding me down.

_Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan…_

His hands were everywhere, caressing and groping. His teeth nipped at my neck and his breathing was shallow. I knew we were both on the cusp but neither of us wanted to tumble over to the other side yet.

_Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada…_

I was moaning and thrashing about, trying to hold off my orgasm. Nothing had prepared me for the pleasure of feeling Edward deep inside of me though. Feeling him sliding in and out, the incredible friction it allowed was amazing. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

_New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York…_

Edward hand crept down to my pussy and his deft fingers quickly found my aching bud. His hoarse voice crooned in my ear, "Now, Isabella," as he flicked my clit. The rest of the song fell out of my head as the orgasm consumed me. All thought and reasoning fled leaving me with nothing left but raw emotion. The scream tore itself out of me and it was his name that tore through my lips as our breaths panted in and out, fanning over each other's faces.

I couldn't speak. Words could not form at that moment. All I could do was feel; Edward's body pressed up against mine, his breath racing over my skin, his lips resting on my throat, his hands anchored on my hips, but most importantly, his cock still pulsing slightly inside of me. I wouldn't have moved if I had been able. I was in heaven here, pinned underneath Edward.

I felt him stir and moaned at the loss of contact. His breath tickled the side of my face and I felt his lips brush over my cheek. I instinctively turned my head and his lips grazed mine, ever so softly. I purred in contentment.

I felt him releasing me from my restraints, but the cloud of bliss was still hanging heavy over me. Everything was foggy and dull as I felt the euphoria of great sex settle over me. He could have left me strapped here all night and I would have been happy. Instead, he released me and rolled me over onto my stomach. Once again he climbed up onto the table and straddled me, but this time he was straddling my buttocks, and for an entirely different reason than sexy times.

I felt something warm being poured onto my back and purred once more. His magical hands gathered the liquid pooling on my back and began to massage it into my stiff limbs. All the while he murmured praises to me, telling me how wonderfully I'd done, how he'd never had a sub as responsive to his touch as I was, how he was amazed at the level of control I'd been able to display, and how proud he was of me. I melted under his tender care and drifted off into contented sleep.

I felt the ground tip away from me and could feel myself being cocooned in a warm embrace. My brain was still too tired to catch up with what was going on. In my half-dreams I opened my eyes and saw Edward's chiseled jaw. He was carrying me through the house. I reached up and stroked his cheek and whispered into his neck, "My Edward. All mine," before dozing off once more.

I could hear the sound of water running in the background. In the forefront, I could hear music. Lovely music was filtering through the room and washing over me. The piano was lovely and the strings were weeping, the chords and melodies they created brought tears to my eyes. I raised myself up on my elbows and noticed I was lying in my bed at Edward's house. I could hear noises beyond the bathroom door and wondered what Edward was doing in there. Slowly, I got to my feet and made my way over to the bathroom.

Edward was sitting on the lip of the tub with a pair of black jogging pants on. His chest was bare and I could see each ripple of muscle as he leaned over to check the temperature of the water. He poured some kind of bubble bath into the water and the scent of strawberries engulfed me. I let out a low hum of appreciation over the scent and the sight causing him to whip his head around in my direction. That damnable crooked grin of his made my wobbly legs snap straight.

"How are you feeling?" His voice had an ethereal quality to it as it bounced off the tiles in the room. It sounded so heavenly and divine.

"I'm feeling wonderfully loose and relaxed. How about you?" I smiled at him in return but he only watched me for a moment.

His green eyes twinkled when he answered me. "I'm feeling wonderfully loose and relaxed as well." Then he shut the water off and gestured me forward. As I stepped into the bathroom and caught sight of myself, my whole body flushed red. I hadn't even noticed that I was still stark naked.

He laughed and rose to walk over to me. His hand cupped my chin and lifted my face so that I was looking in his eyes. "So shy after everything we've already been through together? How charming…" then he leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. "I massaged your shoulders and back before bringing you down here. A hot bath should help to soothe any other aches you might have."

He led me over to the tub and helped me step inside. The heat of the water on my bare skin made me hiss at the contact but then a moan of ecstasy overpowered it. I gingerly lowered myself in and leaned back. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't prepared to see Edward sitting beside me. I had assumed he would go after he was sure I was safely seated.

Instead, he leaned forward with a loofah and began brushing it over my shoulders. I had never been tended to before like this and it was a wonderful change in pace. This was another thing to add to the list of things I could get used to.

I noticed for the first time that I could hear the music in here too. I looked around and noticed the tiny speakers in the corners above the sink. It was still the same serene melody that I had heard upon waking. I closed my eyes and let the music take me away.

When Edward was done bathing me, which was one of the most sensual experiences I had ever had, he helped me to my feet and took two big towels in his hands. He sat on the edge of the tub and gestured me toward him again. I stepped between his legs without hesitation and without an ounce of shyness. He was right, we had already been through so much together, and there was no longer any room for shyness.

With aching slowness and tenderness he brushed the first towel over my body, catching ever drop of water that lingered. His touch was so warm and gentle that I couldn't help but close my eyes to enjoy it all the more. I was learning quickly how pleasure was extremely enhanced when I couldn't see anything. In fact, all of my other senses were enhanced making the entire ordeal that much more pleasant.

I opened my eyes and looked down at him as he dried me, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Your skin is beautiful," he told me. "Even with the little knicks and scars, you have a lovely shade of alabaster skin." He wrapped the towel around me and knotted it above my breasts. He stroked my collarbone with the back of his fingers before leaning in to breathe in my scent. "So soft, so fragrant."

He took the other towel in his hand as he stood. He led me into my room and had me sit at the vanity. I stared at his reflection in the mirror as he dried my hair. This was such a different side to him. I had seen him in his dominant role in the sessions we had already had, and I had seen him in a protective role when James had approached us at the party, but now I was seeing the softer side of Master Edward. There was no doubt in my mind that he was still every inch the Master at this moment, but I had never expected this level of care and tenderness.

His hands were reverent as he continued to dry my hair, one little section at a time. When he was finished, he took a brush from the vanity in front of me and began to leisurely drag it through my long tresses. I could feel the arousal building within me again, but this wasn't the same as the raw sexual need he seemed to draw from me. This was more of a languid awakening of the senses.

His dark eyes met mine in the mirror as he leaned forward to set the brush back down. I could see the desire in his eyes and my chest started to rise and fall in tempo with my breathing. His eyes dropped to the knot of my towel before making their way up my chest, across my neck, and over my face before finally settling on my eyes once more.

"There are some things I need to speak with you about. Your robe is in the armoire, please make use of it or of any of the other loungewear in the drawers, and meet me in my office." His eyes dropped to my lips before coming back to my eyes. He inhaled softly before leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of my head. "I'll be waiting for you."

When he left the room, I sat there dumbfounded and continued to stare at myself in the mirror. What the hell was _that_ all about? I shook it off and rose to grab the robe. I felt more comfortable in my own skin since I met Edward than I ever had before. The cool feel of the satin against my naked flesh was welcome. I breathed in the scent of the expensive robe before knotting the belt. I hung the towels back in the bathroom and left my room to make my way down the stairs.

When I entered the library, I noticed that he wasn't behind his desk. Thinking perhaps I had beat him down here, I turned to leave the room before noticing him sitting off to the side, watching me. My nervous hands gripped the belt and began twisting it between my fingers. I stood as still as possible, waiting for him to speak first.

Several moments passed before he finally cleared his throat. "Please join me, love. There are some things we need to discuss." My stomach was flopping around wildly. I was scared of what was coming next.

I slowly made my way over to sit in the chair opposite Edward. The belt of the robe was still clasped tightly in my hands. I was suddenly too nervous to made eye contact, too worried about what we were going to talk about.

"Isabella, please look at me." I hesitantly raised my gaze and met his piercing stare. "I'd like to talk to you about our arrangement," he said, once I was finally looking at him.

I didn't exactly know what to say but I felt like he was waiting for me to speak. "Okay," I mumbled.

"What are your feelings on becoming a submissive since you started your assessment with me?"

His question threw me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to ask a question like that. Was he really that interested in my opinion? "In the past three weeks I have received more pleasure than I had in all the years previous. I am going to be a submissive." The words were said with conviction, making it clear I was determined.

"Interesting." He leaned back and looked me over. "And how would you feel about continuing your training with me?"

If everything wasn't so sexually charged it would almost feel like a job offer after an interview. I nearly giggled at the silliness of my thoughts. "You mean you still want me? Even after what happened earlier?" I still wasn't sure if I had broken protocol or not. The thoughts were maddening.

"Isabella," he chuckled at me. "Something tells me that you aren't the kind of girl who normally offers herself up that way. My responsibility to you as a Dom is to break you out of your shell and have you experiment with pleasure." His fingers brushed the inside of my knee and ran up to where the material met at my thigh. I couldn't suppress the moan. "I'm a man who enjoys pleasure, obviously. While that may not have been the way I initially intended for that to happen, I am not going to complain since it would seem I'm already doing my job."

"Yes. I would like to continue my training with you." My eyes were locked on his and I saw them flash. I gulped in response.

"You will address me as Sir when we are in this office, in the playroom, or anywhere else I deem it necessary." He was the Dom again, his presence overpowering everything else. "The rest of the house in a neutral zone and you may be yourself, is that understood?"

I blinked back the tears forming in my eyes and numbly nodded my head. I was still reeling over the fact that he really wanted me, wanted to train me.

"As I mentioned before, you will be taking over the role of my housekeeper. As such, I will pay you to cook and clean. Sunday will be your day to do as you choose. We will start with sessions on Tuesdays and Thursdays with an option for Saturdays as well. We'll adjust that as the need arises." He leaned back and eyes me speculatively. "You may begin moving your things in on Sunday. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Sunday? You want me to move in on Sunday?" I was now only left with three days before completely altering my life instead of the three weeks I thought I was going to have. Apparently Edward moved fast.

"I don't see any point in delaying the matter." He moved closer and his lips quirked on one side in his signature devilish smirk. "Besides," his mouth hovered near my neckline, "we need to start working on your control."

I gasped at the sensation and he smirked again. "Okay." It was all my jumbled brain could come up with.

He smiled at me once more before taking my hand in his and playing with my fingers. "Now, I need to talk to you about Saturday."

I remembered vaguely that I was asked to keep that day clear unless I was told otherwise. It looked like I would finally find out why. "Okay."

"Some friends of mine are having a play party. I'd like to take you and show you off some." I must have blanched because he quickly went on, "You won't be required to perform for anyone, nor will you be asked. This is simply another way for you to learn."

I relaxed visibly. When he put it like that it all made much more sense. It also didn't make me feel quite as nervous. "What do I need to do?"

He smiled a winning smile and stroked my cheek. "We're going to make a great team, love." It wasn't the first time he had called me some kind of pet name, but it still made me shiver. "Be here at four o'clock on Saturday. We're having a mini session before we go."

* * *

AN: Well, well, well… I wonder what's gonna happen at the play party. Does anyone else want to know? Did you know I am going to be posting teasers over on the forums? Doesn't that make you want to come on over and play? :)

I've also decided… to take a page out of someone else's book… that I am going to start posting outtakes. We'll go with 500 reviews for the first outtake. We're almost there. After that, it will be at 1000 reviews. Then every 1000 after that. I think we can do it. And you will all get to vote on which chapters you'd like to see from Edward's PoV. I hope Jen doesn't kill me for this. lol

A big, huge thanks goes out to the preview team: Joy, Kelly, Lillie, Trish, and our newest members, Amanda and Jessica! As always, I owe my life and part of my soul to my beloved mastah beta Jen… she takes such good care of me.

If you haven't done so yet, you all need to rush right over and read Living Backwards by ciaobella27. It has everything from facebook hatred, to a pink flask named Joan, a tattooed Edward, and a very naughty naming of the peen moment. Definitely not to be missed.

If I missed replying to anyone's review, I am so sincerely sorry. I love your reviews, each and every one. They inspire me to write more. True story…

Now go hit that button and tell me what you thought! Remember… reviews equal outtakes, and who doesn't love to read a good outtake?

xoxo

Nan


	9. The Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. I also borrowed some words from Lady Cynthia and her submissive jt. Whoever you are, thanks. I do, however, own a wickedly lovely flogger.**

**Important Author's Note:**** There is a slight deviation from the one-shot here, but trust me; it makes the chapter much better. More notes at the bottom.**

_**The Mistress and Her Master**_

_The Master_

On Friday afternoon I received another call from Edward. When I glanced at the caller ID on my phone, my heart skipped a beat when I saw his name. What could he be calling me for today? Was he canceling our session tomorrow? Had he changed his mind about the party?

With a tentative finger, I accepted the call.

"Hello?" I couldn't keep the nerves out of my voice so I didn't even bother trying.

"Isabella, its Edward, do you have a moment?" His voice was intoxicating over the phone too.

"Of course, Sir. Anything you want." He hummed in response.

"You may want to be careful what you say, my pet. I might take you up on that." My cheeks reddened and I heard him chuckle. I was glad that he couldn't see me.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I was starting to feel a little better about the call after our banter.

"I wanted to speak to you about tomorrow. I apologize for the late notice on this, but I had to make sure everything was in place before I spoke to you. I've made some arrangements for you at the party."

"Yes, Sir?"

"I may not have properly explained to you the process for tomorrow. I'll go into more detail when you get here for your session, but I needed to speak with you about the party itself." I was a little confused, what did he need to tell me about the party?

"Um… okay."

"I plan on making our agreement official, tomorrow. I've sent you an email detailing a collaring ceremony, so you may want to look over the document so that you have something prepared."

My nerves were getting the better of me again. He was going to collar me at the party? I was giddy with anticipation.

"Of course. Is there anything else?" My voice was calm even if I wasn't.

"No, my Bella. Everything else has been taken care of. Meet me here at my house tomorrow, 5:00."

"Yes, Sir." I swallowed hard. I would be ready for this.

"Then I will see you tomorrow, little one. Have a restful evening." With that, he disconnected. I stood there for a moment, staring at my phone before I made a mad dash for my computer.

The details of the ceremony he sent me were beautiful. I could see everything playing out in my head and I wanted it, badly. So I did some research and came up with some words of my own. This was going to be memorable.

* * *

I arrived at Edward's house at 5:00 on Saturday, just as requested. The gang had plans for tomorrow to move me out of my apartment and into Edward's home, but for now I still came at appointed times.

He answered the door with that heart-stopping grin, just as he always did. It never failed to make my pulse race and my knees shaky. He knew how my body reacted to him. He'd been learning just that for the past three weeks.

He stepped to the side and let me pass. I breathed in the sharp masculine scent that was all Edward. His soap smelled fresh and his hair was slightly damp. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, but I restrained myself. I was no longer in any position to take such liberties on my own.

After a few moments of watching me, he smirked and gestured toward his office. I silently made my way in, knowing I hadn't been given leave to speak yet. I stood in front of his desk, waiting for instruction. I stared at the blotter on his desk, avoiding any eye contact until I was addressed.

He sat in his desk chair and I could feel his eyes roaming over me. He rocked back and forth in his chair for a moment before leaning forward.

"You look lovely, Isabella." I started at his voice and my pulse jack-hammered again. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chair across from him and I carefully sat down.

"Do you have any ideas as to what's going to take place tonight?" He watched me intently while I stared at the same spot on his desk. "Loot at me, Isabella," I raised my eyes to meet his. "You may answer."

"No, Sir. I don't know what's going to happen tonight." I wanted to be honest with him.

"Are you afraid?" His eyes were burning into mine. I felt like they were piercing my soul.

"Not with you, I'm not," I whispered. I couldn't make my voice any louder.

Something flashed in his eyes and he stood and came around the desk. He sat in the chair next to mine and turned to me, taking my hands in his.

"You have nothing to be afraid of, my pet. You will be by my side the entire evening and no one will approach you without my consent. Do you understand?"

I concentrated on the feeling of his thumb rubbing calming circles on the back of my hand. The tingling sensation that shot up my arm kept me focused and alert. I looked him in his eye and answered, "Yes, Sir."

"We'll talk more about what's expected of you upstairs. Have you had dinner yet?" He was still rubbing circles on the back of my hand. Only now the tingling was turning into a warming sensation and I was having trouble focusing on what he was saying. The sudden change in subject wasn't helping either.

"I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head, trying to clear some of the fuzz away. I had to stay focused.

He chuckled at me and pulled me to a standing position beside him. He leaned down and brushed his lips over my forehead. "I asked if you'd had dinner yet."

"Um, no. I didn't. I was too nervous." I blushed, embarrassed by my answer.

He stroked a finger down my cheek before taking my hand and leading me toward the kitchen. "Then let's get you something to eat."

Dinner was relaxing, which surprised me considering the new territory I was going to be in tonight. Tonight would mark the first night Edward and I would go into public as sub and Master. I knew better than to call him that though, not until I had been given permission.

I wasn't so sure about the wine Edward offered though. I wanted to be level-headed and was afraid that the wine would affect me because of my nerves. Edward insisted that it was all in my head and convinced me that one glass would actually help relax me. After the first few sips I was grateful. The wine did indeed take the edge off my nerves but did not have any bearing on my state of mind. I was still sharp.

After our veal dinner, Edward led me upstairs to the playroom. He said he wanted to have me a little more prepared and in the right mind frame. Upon entering the room, I was instructed to strip. Edward walked around me as I removed my clothing, all the while watching me.

"This is going to be a 'check your clothes at the door' party. Does that bother you?"

I felt myself blush all over before I could bring myself to answer. "I'm not ashamed."

His eyes darkened and in a flash he was right in front of me. He stared deep into my eyes before he inhaled through his nostrils. "While I am very glad to hear that, Isabella, I did not give you permission to speak."

I immediately realized my mistake and cast my gaze to the floor. His finger was under my chin, urging my eyes upward instantly. "You will look at me while I reprimand you unless I tell you otherwise. Is that clear?"

When I made no move to answer he nodded firmly. "You may speak."

"Yes, Sir." Then I added quickly, "I'm sorry."

His eyes softened slightly before he stroked my cheek. "I don't want your apologies, my pet. I want your obedience." A shiver went down my spine at his words. It felt delicious.

"Yes, Sir," I said again.

"Go stand over by the St Andrew's Cross." I gulped but immediately complied. I had already made one mistake tonight, I wasn't about to make another.

When Edward approached me, I noticed he had cuffs dangling from his fingers. In his other hand he was holding ankle restraints. He gestured for me to move closer and I did directly.

"In order to ensure you do not make that mistake again, I am going to punish you." He ran his hands down my arms and let them rest on my wrists. When he was sure I was calm enough, he brought my right arm up and secured the cuff first to my wrist, then to the cross.

He placed the other wrist so that I was facing the wall and secured that one too. Then he knelt on the floor and secured both feet as well. He gave a few quick tugs to make sure it would hold before standing back up, behind me.

He leaned forward so that his mouth was by my ear before he spoke. "In the future, when we are in this room or in the office, you will not speak unless you have been told you may. When we go to an event, such as tonight, you will remain in a submissive role throughout the evening, unless otherwise instructed. Do I make myself clear so far?"

I shivered again at his proximity and what was about to come, but I didn't speak. I felt his hand thread through my hair before he firmly pulled my head back so I was looking into his eyes. "I asked you a question. Answer me." He never raised his voice. Instead, he was frighteningly calm.

"Yes, Sir."

"Tonight you will stay by my side. If I am standing, you will stand beside me. If I am sitting, you will kneel next to me. Is that clear?" Another firm tug on my hair made it clear I was to answer.

"Yes, Sir."

"You will speak to no one but me, unless I instruct you to answer. You are to watch, everything around you. Learn from the other submissives. Watch how they behave, the way they move, the way they react. Understand?"

This time, there was no need to coax and answer from me. I moaned softly before whispering, "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now that we've covered that, there's still the matter of your punishment. I think five strokes on each side should suffice. Count them off."

Then with no other warning, I felt a paddle strike my left buttock. I yelped in surprise before composing myself enough to speak. "One."

The second stroke was harder than the first, but not painful. "Two."

The third one came sailing through the air, hitting slightly above where the other two strokes had. I felt the burn of my heated flesh immediately and had to clamp my mouth shut to conceal the moan. "Three," I said through slightly clenched teeth.

I felt the air shift before the fourth stroke hit the lower part of my buttock. Right above where my leg connected to my body. It was so close to my overheated center that I nearly screamed. I could feel the sweat springing from my pores, causing my skin to glisten. "Four," I whimpered.

By the fifth stroke, I could feel my arousal building. I was so extremely responsive to anything Edward did to me. It didn't take much before I was aroused beyond belief and desperate for release. It was quite a shocking difference from what I was used to. "Five," I moaned out.

I felt his hand come forward and caress my buttock before he shifted to the side and crooned, "Begin again."

I knew what to expect this time. When the first one landed, I didn't flinch, but even knowing what was coming didn't stop the building desire. I counted them off on the right side, just as I had with the left. When I got to three, I could hear that Edward's breathing had picked up as well. I didn't know if it was from exertion to maintain control or from desire.

When he paddled me for the last time, he set the paddle aside and retrieved a bottle of lotion. It was the same aloe lotion he had used the first time he had flogged me. He applied some to his hand and gently rubbed it into my pink cheeks. As he massaged each side, he leaned forward and kissed the back of my shoulder. Then he was at my ear again. "I like feeling the warmth on your skin, the shade of pink your skin turns."

I felt my face flush at his words. He chuckled before releasing me from the cross. He rubbed my arms down and massaged my wrists before leading me over to a mat in the center of the room.

"As I explained to you on Thursday, we will be having a mini session before we go to the party. I am going to test your control tonight, Isabella, please do not disappoint me." My heart started racing at his words. Tonight would be a true test of my fortitude as a submissive. I wanted to make Edward proud of his choice.

I stood there silently, waiting for instruction. He walked over to a table and removed a small box. When he came toward me again, his eyes were locked on mine. He stood before me and searched my eyes. "Kneel, Isabella."

I dropped to my knees immediately and stared at the floor in front of me. I put my hands behind my neck and spread my knees out to shoulder width. I waited for him to speak again.

His hand came forward and ran through my hair, stroking my scalp. "I promised you that no one would speak to you tonight while you are with me. To ensure that, you will be collared during the party. You are still to address me as sir for the evening, until the ceremony is complete. Am I clear? You may answer." His hand was back under my chin, holding my face in place.

I looked deep into his eyes and nodded my head. "Yes, Sir."

Then he brought the other hand to my face and held my face gently in his hands. The collar was dangling from his right hand while his left thumb traced my cheekbone. "Will you wear my collar tonight, Isabella? Will you show everyone that you want to belong to me?"

My tongue felt thick and I was afraid I might cry. I blinked back the tears and nodded again. "Yes, Sir. I'd be honored."

His lips twitched on one side before he smirked at me. "Thank you." Then he leaned down and brushed his lips over my brow. I looked up and gave him a watery smile.

He drew me to my feet and looked into my eyes once more. "Now, I would like for you to lie down, in the middle of the mat. Hold your arms over your head and spread your feet out."

I moved to the center of the mat and positioned myself just as Edward had instructed. He moved to my head and placed a spreader bar between my wrists. With some rope, he expertly bound my wrists to the bar. It was secure enough that I couldn't move my wrist about and wouldn't come unattached. Then he moved to my feet and did the same with my ankles.

When he was done, I was bound on the floor in an X. He moved around the room and maneuvered a suspended frame over to where I was. There were ropes hanging down from the frame that had hooks on the end of each one. He attached the hooked ropes to the end of each spreader bar and knelt down beside my head. He stroked my cheek before asking me, "Do you trust me, Isabella?"

I looked into his eyes before answering, "Yes, Sir."

"If it gets to be too much, you will say 'truck.' Okay?"

I nodded my head and let out a shaky breath. "Okay," I repeated. I had a feeling he was reminding me of my safe word every time we had a session for my comfort. I assumed it was part of the training process. Continual reminders would eventually etch the information permanently into my brain.

He nodded once before moving over to a lever on the wall. With the flip of a few switches, the ropes began to coil and I could feel myself being lifted off the ground. There was a slight burn at my wrists and ankles where the ropes dug in to lift my body off the ground, but it wasn't enough to hurt.

When I was high enough that my head and body were at waist level, he flipped the switch again and brought me to a halt. My arms and legs were above me and I was dangling nearly four feet off the ground from my wrists and ankles. I felt more exposed than I ever had in my life.

I was suddenly afraid that I might fall. I jerked at the restraints uselessly as my heart rate increased and my breathing became more labored. I could feel a panic attack beginning but I wasn't sure how to stop it.

Edward was by my head in an instant. He was stroking my face and crooning in my ear. "Shh, my Bella. Everything is okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

I could feel myself calming, but I glanced down and gasped at the height again. Edward turned my head so that I was looking in his eyes again. In my panic, I spoke without thinking. "I'm going to fall. Please don't let me fall."

He continued to stroke my face while he calmed me. When my breathing was normal again, he leaned down. "I want to try one more thing before we stop. If this doesn't work, you say your safe word and we're done. Okay?"

I nodded in agreement, not sure if I could find my voice or not. Edward pulled a black silk scarf out of his pocket. He secured it around my head so that I couldn't see anything but black. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "If you can't see the floor, you won't be afraid of falling."

I believed him. My fear was gone. I could tell I was suspended, but the feeling of weightlessness was now euphoric instead of unsettling. I began to enjoy the sensation of floating.

I sensed Edward's nearness. "Is that better, my pet?" I hummed in agreement and heard him chuckle. "Now, you are not permitted to come, Isabella. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head and answered, "Yes, Sir."

"If you behave tonight at the party," his voice dropped to a husky whisper, "there will be a reward when we come home."

I wondered if I would be able to hold out for the whole evening. I knew I'd do anything he asked me to though.

I heard him rustling around and imagined he was removing his clothes. I imagined Edward naked and felt my arousal building again. I loved the sight of Edward nude. He was breathtakingly beautiful naked.

I felt him grab my thighs and pull me towards him. "We're going to see just how much you can handle, Isabella." With that, he dipped the head of his cock inside of me and I gasped at the feeling.

He pulled out quickly and spun me around so that the tip of his cock was pressed against my lips. I opened without hesitation and took him in as far as I could. He grunted and hissed in pleasure. "That's right, Isabella. Take it all."

He thrust in and out of my mouth a few times before he pulled out and spun me back around so he was lined up with my entrance. He pushed his way inside me at an achingly slow pace. When he was in to the hilt, he pulled out completely and dipped the tip in four times in quick succession before pulling out and spinning me around again.

I opened my mouth again and could taste myself on him. I moaned at the tangy flavor. I lost track of space and time while Edward spun me around and around, entering me from one way and then the other just as quickly.

My chest was heaving and I was trembling with the effort to restrain myself. Then I had Edward's cock in my mouth again and I could feel him starting to twitch. I hollowed out my cheeks and took him as deeply as possible. I flattened out my tongue and stroked his cock from base to tip, nibbling lightly on the head. When I sucked him back in, down my throat, I heard him growl low in his chest before I felt his release shoot down my throat.

He stood still for a moment while his body shook with pleasure. When he was done, he lowered me gently to the floor and quickly untied me from the spreader bars. He put ointment on my wrists and ankles where they had chafed against the ropes. He picked me up and carried me over to the table we had used Thursday night. He laid me on top and massaged me, much the same way he had that night.

I started drifting off while Edward soothed my sore muscles. I loved the level of aftercare that Master Edward provided for me. He was so patient and attentive. No spot was left aching.

He leaned down and brushed his lips over my brow. I imagined what it would be like when he gave me my very own everyday collar. I had to stop though because I didn't want to get too far ahead of myself.

"It's time to get up, Isabella." His voice was so lovely, I wanted to keep my eyes closed and bask in it. I felt the smile creep over my lips. His lips brushed mine softly. "Get up, Sleeping Bella."

I groaned in response but opened my eyes. His vivid green ones were staring into mine. His eyes were lit with humor and I was suddenly nervous. "What…" my voice was a little croaky from my brief nap. I cleared my throat and tried again, "What are you smiling at?"

"You talk, in your sleep. It's cute."

I squeaked in embarrassment and threw my arms over my face. "Oh God! What did I say?"

He laughed at my obvious discomfort and pulled me into a sitting position. "Nothing too shocking. Now up you go, we need to leave in a bit." He hauled me off the table and placed me on my feet.

"Um… what should I wear?"

His smile made my knees shaky. "Alice took care of that for you. By the way, they all wished us the best tonight and said we'd have some kind of celebration later, one where they can attend."

Appreciative tears welled up in my eyes. Over and over they had proven to me how fantastic they were, but this was almost too much. In a good way, of course. Before I could say another word, Edward led me to my room.

There, on the bed, was a gorgeous ice blue satin dress. It was strapless with an empire waistline. The skirt was a-line and would fall down just past my knees. On the floor by the bed was a pair of matching ballet flats. I reverently ran my hand over the smooth fabric.

"Why don't you go in and take a shower while I get some other things together." He placed his hand on the small of my back and led my naked form into the expansive bathroom.

When I saw the shower, wicked fantasies hit me once again and I imagined Edward pressing me up against the glass while he took me under the hot spray. My body blushed and he looked at me curiously.

"It's nothing," I answered. "I'll just… get ready."

"As you wish, Isabella. If you need anything, let me know." Then he turned and left the room. I heard the bedroom door close quietly and let out the breath I had been holding. I lowered myself onto a padded bench and tried to calm my breathing. I would have to work extra hard to control my body's responses to him.

I turned on all of the jets and stepped into the shower and let the heat envelop me. I knew we had somewhere to be, but a small part of me wanted to stay in here and fantasize all night. I knew that couldn't happen, so I made quick work of washing my hair and body and stepped out, wrapping a huge thirsty towel around me.

When I stepped back into my bedroom, I was stunned to see my two best friends sitting on my bed waiting for me. I stopped dead in my tracks and just looked at them. They were both leaning back against the headboard with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"What…" I was slightly overwhelmed. "What are you doing here?"

They both squealed and launched themselves off the bed at me.

"Oh my God, Bella, look at this room!" Alice was bouncing around, touching the bottles lined up on the vanity, running her hands over the antique hairbrush and hand mirror on the dresser.

Rose just stood in the middle of the room spinning around to take in everything. She let out a low whistle. "Wow. You really got fucking lucky didn't you?"

I just beamed at my friends. This was the first time they'd been to Edward's house and I let them take it all in before I spoke again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

Alice stopped bouncing and raised a brow at me. "Edward asked us to come over and help you get ready for tonight. He thought it might help calm your nerves."

His sweetness and thoughtfulness would never cease to amaze me. Never before in my life had anyone, other than the two girls standing in front of me, cared so much about my comfort and well-being.

"Well," I cleared my throat that was now thick with emotion, "that was certainly very thoughtful of him." Then, since I couldn't contain myself anymore I let out a squeal of my own and grabbed both of my friends to me. "I am so happy that you're both here."

While they primped me, I learned that Edward had invited them over to help me get ready earlier in the week. He lived closer to me than my friends did, so he offered for all of them to spend the night at his place so we could get an early start on moving me the next day.

While I had been sleeping and showering, he had given them the grand tour and showed them where they would be sleeping for the night. Emmett and Jasper were currently down in the 'game room' playing some video games. They had already planned on having a pool tournament later.

I was once again struck at how seamlessly the six of us seemed to fit together. Despite Edward's, and now mine as well, alternate lifestyle they were still able to treat us like normal people. We all got along, like we were meant to be together as a group. We were all tiny pieces of one cohesive whole.

Before I knew it, I was ready to go. My hair was up in a simple twist with a few tendrils left down to frame my face. My make-up was subtle so I had a natural look. There was a light dusting of powder over my face with a bit of eye make-up to enhance my eyes, and there was a coat of light gloss on my lips.

The dress clung to my breasts and fell down from there, landing just past my knees as I had suspected. The shoes were comfortable and I was sincerely grateful that they had chosen flats for me to wear. I was a little anxious about the fact that I wasn't wearing any undergarments, but I figured in the grand scheme of things I should probably get used to it.

We made our way downstairs and were greeted by the guys. They were sitting in the parlor having a drink. When they saw us in the doorway, they all got up and made their way over to us. Edward stood in front of me in the foyer and brushed his finger down the side of my face.

"You look stunning." With his eyes staring deep into mine it was easy to forget about everything else around us. Someone cleared their throat behind us and I turned in time to see Rose glaring at Emmett.

Alice stepped forward and wrapped her tiny arms around me. "Have a good time and we'll see you in the morning, okay?"

I hugged her back and murmured my agreement. Then Rose pulled me into her arms and echoed Alice's sentiments. The guys also hugged me and thanked me once more for bringing Edward into the group. They were excited about the game room and couldn't wait to get started.

When all goodbyes were said, Edward and I made our way out to his car. It was the first time I'd ridden in his car. Every other time I'd either come to meet him here at his house or he met us wherever we were. The sleek silver Volvo was sexier than it should have been. I was sure that part of that was due to the driver.

The drive was quiet and comfortable. There was no need to fill the silence with useless chatter. We were able to just enjoy the other's company. When we arrived to our destination, I was surprised to find we were in front of a fortress. At least that's what it looked like. Edward came around to help me out of the car and led me to the front door with his hand on the small of my back.

When we walked in, Edward spoke quietly with the gentleman at the door before we were ushered into a small antechamber. He guided me to a small sofa and sat down next to me. Then he turned to me and smiled.

"They're getting the finishing touches ready for us. Are you ready to make your grand debut into my world, Isabella?"

I kept my gaze trained on the floor, mindful of my previous transgression. I waited for permission to speak. His finger lifted my chin so he was looking into my eyes once more. "Beautiful," he murmured. "You may speak, little one."

I swallowed hard and held his gaze. "Yes, Sir. I am ready."

His green eyes twinkled and his lip twitched. "Do you have any questions?"

I remembered the look of the building and remembered my curiosity as to where we were. "Just one," I met his eye and when he nodded for me to continue I went on. "What is this place?"

"This is the dungeon that's run by the Chicago Femme Domme League. Tanya, the head of the group, will be our witness tonight."

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation and informed us it was time. We made our way to the door and were led to a large open room on the other side of the building. There were people milling around, conversing with each other. When we entered the room, all conversation stopped and everyone's attention was on us.

Edward led me to the front of the room where a small table had been set up. On the table were my collar, a lock, and a key. Off to the side were our contract and a feathered quill. There were no adornments in the stone room, no frills and nothing over the top. It was perfect. I took the lock in one hand and the key in the other.

Edward stood facing the crowd of people and I lowered myself to my knees. I looked at the floor and tried not to think about all of the people in the room. People I didn't know. People that were all looking at me. Edward's voice calmed me as soon as he spoke.

"We are here tonight to celebrate the union between Myself and Isabella. I have asked Isabella to wear My collar and she has agreed. The lifestyle we have chosen is not a common one, but it is still one filled with deep feeling and joy. There are many symbols that we use to remind us of the union between us.

"Isabella's supplication to Me is one of those symbols. That she is kneeling here at My feet shows her willingness to submit to Me, and only Me. The collar is another one of those symbols. It shows the depth of commitment she has shown to Me. It reminds her of her duties and responsibilities to Me, her Master.

"It is My responsibility as her Dom to train her and protect her. It is her duty to serve My wishes and desires. It is the duty of both of us to remain open, honest, and loving with one another." He stopped and turned to me. "Isabella, stand."

I rose to my feet immediately but kept my eyes trained on the floor. I waited for what would happen next and was dangerously close to crying. Edward's words had moved me in a way that nothing ever had before. They had touched something deep within my soul that resonated through my whole being. I felt like I was glowing.

"Look at me, Isabella." I raised my eyes and looked into his. "Do you have anything to say?" When I kept my silence his lip twitched again. "You may speak."

I held out the lock and placed it in Edward's hand. "i offer this lock as a symbol of my desire to belong to You. It is my desire for You to lead me on this journey through life and i will follow You wherever You choose to take me."

Edward continued to hold my gaze while he held up the collar. It was a simple black collar with a D ring on the back. I wondered what was etched into it. "I accept you, Isabella, and the offering of yourself. In turn, I offer you this collar as a symbol of My promise to guide you and lead you safely in My footsteps. I will do all within My power to protect you as you join Me on My journey."

I gave Edward the key next. "i offer this key as a symbol of my trust and obedience to You. i stand here before You as a sign of my submission and acceptance of the symbol of Your ownership. i will wear it proudly for all to see."

Edward motioned for me to kneel before him again. He walked behind me and fastened the collar around my neck. When I heard the lock snap he came around and stood before me. His hand came down and guided my face so I was looking at him again.

"You now belong to Me."

I held his gaze and replied, "i now belong to You," then I added the word I had been longing to say since I met him, "Master."

I could hear the cheers around us as everyone celebrated our union, but my focus was on him, my Master. My heart swelled and threatened to burst at the joy I was feeling. He pulled me to my feet and led me back over to the table where we signed the contract. The redhead I had seen him speaking to at the munch was standing off to the side. She smiled at the both of us before coming over to sign as our witness. Then she handed the paperwork to someone else with the instruction to have them copied in triplicate.

It was complete. I was now the property of Master Edward.

I was led back to the antechamber where I would be able to remove my clothing. When I was nude and my dress and shoes had been packed away, I ran my fingers over the leather of my collar. My collar.

It was soft and supple and made me feel complete. I felt Master Edward come up behind me and he stroked the collar as well. Then he leaned down and placed a small kiss at the enclosure.

"My collar looks good on you." His voice was husky and I was immediately aroused. I remembered my instruction from the playroom and wondered if I would be able to restrain myself. Everything was so overwhelming and my desire was dangerously high.

He led me back out and people were now wandering around, entertaining themselves. The other subs, that I could see, had all removed their clothing as well. Some were being led around by leashes, some had masks and gags in place, but all of them were wearing some kind of collar.

I followed closely behind Edward as he made his way through the guests. Most of them stopped to congratulate him or both of us. I didn't look at or speak to anyone. Edward continued into some kind of parlor and made his way to a sitting area. There were several arm chairs around.

When he sat down, I knelt on the floor beside him. He leaned over toward me and whispered in my ear, "Remember to watch, my pet. Watch, and learn."

I peered around and took in everything that was around me. Some of the other submissives were doing as I was, sitting next to their Dom or Domme, waiting for a command. Others were pleasuring their owners. It was slightly amazing to me that most of them were having a regular conversation while their sub's face was in their lap. Or kissing their feet.

One sub was busy suckling on his Mistress's nipples while one of his hands was busy caressing her clothed sex. Her face was faintly flushed, but she continued to talk business with the man sitting next to her.

I noticed subs wearing diapers, some with clamps, and some who were chained. There was a table off to the side where a girl was being tied up with intricate knots. Her hands were bound while they were clasped and the rope wound down her arm to nearly her elbow. Her legs were bound from her knees down. The rope crisscrossed its way all over her body in an elaborate web. It was amazing and stunning and beautiful in a way.

When we had been there for around an hour, Edward stood and I immediately stood to follow him. He led me over to a corner from where I could observe the whole room. He motioned for me to stand near the corner and face the room. As I did so, he moved behind me.

I watched the room and felt Edward lean down to speak directly into my ear. "Are you enjoying yourself, little one? You may speak freely when I ask you a question for the remainder of the night."

I was relieved that I wouldn't have to be so on guard for the rest of the night. "Yes, Master." I loved being able to call him that.

He chuckled and I felt his finger brush the hair away from my ear. "I was hoping you would."

I continued to observe. Some of the acts that were being performed were a little too much for my liking, but I could still feel the draw of this lifestyle.

"Do you see the boy over there in the diaper?" He gestured to the submissive that I had noticed earlier. I nodded in agreement. "That's infantilism. His Mistress enjoys him acting like a baby. Fortunately for you, I don't have that particular fetish. Nor do I use one of those." He pointed over toward another area where there was a large box.

The box was tall and narrow, but big enough for a person to stand in. There were holes all around the front and sides of the box. Holes big enough for a hand to fit through comfortably. As I watched, several Owners were reaching in and touching the submissive inside.

I squirmed, wanting to ask what it was but not knowing if I was allowed. I had been told that I could answer direct questions, but was not told that I could ask them. I decided to take a small risk. "Master, may I ask a question, please?"

Edward grinned at me and raised a brow. He seemed pleased that I had asked permission to ask the question. I let out a small breath of relief. "Of course, love. Since you asked so nicely."

"What is that?"

His eyes clouded a bit before he answered. "That is a grope box. As you can see, the person inside can be, and often is, groped from many different sides at once. They are helpless to stop it and most times can't even see whoever is doing the groping."

My eyes widened in shock. I sincerely hoped that Edward would never change his mind and put me in one of those.

He then gestured over to the girl being bound on the table. "That is a form of shibari. It's a Japanese form of rope bondage. You can tell because of the method of restraint and the intricacy of the knots and the patterns being created." As he spoke, he began to run his hands over my body.

"Do you see how her breasts and genitals are being compressed by the rope? That is done for stimulation. There is also very large amount of attention paid to the aesthetics of both the person being bound and the binding itself since shibari is considered an art form." His fingers of one hand were probing my now wet folds while the other hand was rolling my nipple between his fingers. I bit the inside of my cheek and tried not to pay attention to the feeling of his hands on me.

"The black-haired submissive attached to the leash over there has clover clamps on her nipples. They are designed with a lever mechanism so that anytime you pull the chain it increases pressure on the clamp." As he said this, he pinched the nipple he had been rolling in his fingers.

I was afraid if I bit my cheek any harder I would draw blood. I switched to the other side anyway to keep from crying out.

He gestured to another area of the room where a male sub was kneeled on a machine that was slowly thrusting into him with a dildo. "That's a fucking machine. It's designed to simulate the act of sex. Often times it's used to help with a submissive's control and restraint. The Dom would then be free to use other instruments and toys on the submissive at the same time. Perhaps we'll try that sometime." He pinched my clit roughly and I dug my fingernails into the palm of my hand.

My breathing had become extremely shallow and I could feel my eyes crossing. I was shaking and tiny beads of sweat littered my body. I was tingling from head to toe and could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Part of the arousal was the idea that anyone could be watching us at the moment. The other part of it was the forbiddance of my release. It made me want it that much more.

Edward moaned slightly in my ear. "You are so incredibly responsive and obedient to me. I can't even begin to describe how much that pleases me." But I could feel it. I could feel the hardness of his length pressed into my bare back. It only made it that much harder to keep myself under control.

"I need to feel you come, Isabella." One hand was pinching and flicking at my clit while the other was still rolling my nipple around and pinching it. Suddenly, he thrust two of his long fingers deep inside of me. "Come for me now, love," he growled into my ear before he bit my neck.

I didn't need to be told twice. The onslaught of sensations and pleasure sent me tumbling over the brink. As I clamped down and began to ride out my orgasm, he removed his hands and spun me around to swallow my scream. His mouth covered mine thoroughly while he held me close to him and pulled my naked form firmly against him.

When I was done, he pulled me away and kissed my forehead. "You deserve that reward when we get home."

* * *

All in all, I had a very good experience at my first play party. As Edward had promised, no one had approached me. For the most part, people had left us to ourselves. I assumed it was because they knew I was new and that Edward would need to explain the surroundings and instruct me on his future expectations.

The car ride home was tense. At least I was tense. Edward had said I would get a reward when we got home, but I didn't know what it would be. Even though I had been granted release at the party, the sexual tension in the car with us was nearly palpable.

We pulled up to the mostly darkened house and he shut the car off. I didn't move; I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to really take in where we were. Edward got out of the car and rounded the hood to help me out.

When we walked in his house, I could hear the faint sounds of my friends coming from the game room, but I had no desire to join them at the moment. I wanted to collect my reward. Edward turned to me and took my hand in his. He pulled it up to his mouth and kissed my palm before reaching out to stroke my collar.

"About your reward," he smirked as he said it. It seemed that damned smirk of his would always make my knees weak. "I have something in mind. Would you like to hear what it is, my pet?"

I was so aroused I wasn't sure I could speak. "Yes, Master," I was able to manage.

He backed me up against the front door until he was between my legs and I was pinned. He placed his hand lightly around my throat while the other wandered down my body. "I think I'll permit you to decide how and where."

He didn't need to explain his intent. He hadn't had a release at the party so his erection was still rock hard and I could feel it throbbing against me through our clothing. My eyes crossed again as he removed the hand around my throat and replaced it with his mouth.

"My shower…" I trailed off as he growled at me. "Now. And as far as I'm concerned, whatever happens happens." He growled again before grabbing my hand and nearly dragging me up the stairs to my room.

Once in my room, the door was slammed shut and locked with such force that it rattled the walls. Our clothing was shed in record time as we groped each other frantically on our way to the bathroom. Pins fell to the floor as he ran his fingers along my scalp, sending my hair tumbling free.

When we finally made it into the shower and had hot water pelting us from every direction, we finally came together. He had me pressed back against the glass while his lips trailed over my face and my neck. His hands molded themselves to my body. One hand came down and hitched my leg around his waist. He rubbed his erection up and down my slit as I squirmed, trying to wrap myself around him.

Edward had the patience of a saint. He continued to tease me until I was writhing in his arms. Instead of filling me, like I wanted him to, he picked me up and placed me on the bench. He knelt before me and placed my feet on his shoulders. His eyes burned into mine for a long moment before he lowered his head and attacked my clit with his tongue.

He expertly licked at sucked at my pussy while I threw my head back against the wall, mindless of the pain, and grabbed the bench. Using it as leverage, I began rocking my hips against his face. His tongue dipped deep inside me and a guttural moan rumbled from my chest.

I felt the pressure building in my stomach and knew my orgasm was close. Right when I was on the very cusp, Edward stopped and stood abruptly. His cock bounced proudly in my face. Water was dripping from the end of it and the wetness of it made it shiny. The head was purple and swollen beyond belief. Before he made another move, I leaned forward and took the length of him deep into my mouth. He hissed in pleasure as his fingers locked on my wet hair.

It was raw, and nearly animalistic, but this was what I wanted and what my body craved. I just needed Edward. His hands, his mouth, his beautiful cock, and everything else that he was. He pulled my head off of him by my hair and pulled me to my feet. Then he switched our positions so he was sitting on the bench while I was standing before him.

I straddled him and put my feet on either side of him on the bench and slowly lowered myself down onto his length. Our mutual groans of pleasure seemed muffled by the billowing steam that surrounded us. I stilled for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of Edward filling me before I lifted myself and began to ride.

I rode him at a break-neck pace, trying to fulfill both of us in the process. The sound of our skin slapping together was accentuated by the water still cascading over us. His mouth was latched on to my breast as he suckled and nipped at me. I could feel the tightening in my stomach once more and wanted him to get there with me.

"Master…" I panted out. "I'm so close."

He was nearly snarling, he was so lost in the sensations. "Yes, love. Come for me. Come with me."

I clamped down on him as my orgasm hit, milking him in the process. His teeth found my neck again and I screamed as another orgasm hit in the last one's wake. The water was cooling around us as we came down from our high.

Without pulling out, he wrapped my legs around his waist and stood, turning off the water in the process. Then he walked us out of the shower and finally pulled out to set me down on the padded bench near the sink. I whimpered at the loss of him, but hummed in contentment when I felt him drying me off as carefully as he had the night he bathed me.

When we were both dry, he led me to my bed and helped me in. I slid into a peaceful slumber as I felt his lips on my collar and heard him whisper, "Mine."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** First, sorry for the delay in updating, but as you can see there was a lot of new information covered and it required a LOT of additional research. I hope you don't mind the change from the one-shot… but you have to admit, this way was MUCH better. Right?**

**As always, a huge thanks goes out to my mastah beta Jen. I lurves her. Another big thanks goes out to my most wonderful preview team: Joy, Lillie, Trish, Kelly, Amanda, and Jessica. A special thanks goes to Trish for all of her input and for listening to all of my millions of questions about this chapter. She's a genius. I've learned to not question her.**

**And last but certainly not least, we have finally reached 500 reviews. I love each and every one of you and thank you most sincerely for all of the feedback I've gotten from you. As a reward, you've earned your first outtake. There is a poll on my homepage to vote for which chapter you want to see from E's PoV first. Now go! Vote! Vote! Vote! I'll keep the poll open for approximately a week.**

**Now, leave a review, because it'll earn you more outtakes.  
**

**xoxo**

**Nan**


	10. Private Vows

**Disclaimer: SM owns the wonderful characters you recognize from Twilight. I do not. I also do not own the Master's Creed. Thanks to those that I'm borrowing words from.**

_**The Mistress and Her Master**_

_Private Vows_

I was awakened in the morning by my bed bouncing. I reluctantly opened my eyes to find both Alice and Rose sitting on either side of me. They were both bouncing with excitement and the need to ask questions. I groaned and threw a pillow over my face.

"Do we have to do this now?" I muttered.

"Yes, now. It's tradition. You can't break tradition." Rose and her no-nonsense voice penetrated the comfort of the pillow over my head. Then she yanked it away and got right in my face. "So spill."

If one was smart, they knew not to mess with Rosalie. I was indeed smart.

"It was wonderful, okay? I've never been so touched in my life. It felt… I don't know, exceptional? I just know it felt right, for me. Now can I go back to sleep?" I tried to grab my pillow back, but she was much quicker.

"No, no, no, if you think you're getting off that easy…" Rose started but Alice cut her off.

"Come on, Bells. You've got to give us more than that." I should have expected Alice to jump in too.

I thought for a moment. The entire experience was so intimate. It was hard to pick just one moment. "He told me I belonged to him. I can't even describe how that made me feel. It was so… exhilarating."

I thought about the other events and felt my face blush. My friends noticed too.

The squealed in unison before Alice jabbered out. "You're blushing! You are SO blushing! You have to tell us what happened." She was dancing around the room, spinning in circles here and there. It was making me slightly dizzy.

"She's right, Bella. You need to tell us." Rose was smirking at me. The two of them combined were a force to be reckoned with.

"Fine. He, well, after the ceremony, at the party… we were standing in the corner…"

"Oh just spit it out," Rose suggested

"He got me off while I was watching everything around me!" I blurted out before I lost my nerve.

They both stared at me, wide-eyed. Rose spoke first. "You mean like, public indecency?"

"I was naked." Their mouths dropped slightly.

"I don't know whether to be shocked as hell, or whether to weep tears of joy. Alice, our baby is growing up." Rose wiped fake tears from her eye.

Alice shook her head for a second. "That must have been some party."

I was glad I was able to laugh about it with my friends; that they were so ready to accept me, no matter what. They love me for who I am inside.

"I think it's great, Bella." Alice leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek. "Really fantastic! I think we should celebrate tonight. We'll all go out for drinks or something after we finish getting Bella moved."

Rose was already conspiring with Alice over what our evening plans would entail. I just sighed and dropped myself back on my bed. I guess I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

In no time, everyone was in and out of the house, going back and forth to my apartment, or off to the storage unit I had rented. This was such a huge step for me. I had gone from living with my parents, to living with roommates, living on my own, and now I was moving in with someone again.

Part of me wanted to mourn the loss of my independence, but the trade-off was so much more precious to me. Already, I wouldn't give up what I had with Edward for the world. So for the time I was permitted, I would belong to Master Edward. God only knew what would be in store for me after that.

Alice took her time going through my clothes, keeping what she deemed acceptable and pitching the rest. I knew better than to argue with her, especially after she had been urged to do this by Edward. How could I say no to him?

By the time the day was over, everything I owned had either been moved into Edward's house or put into storage. My key had been turned in to the landlord, my address had been changed, phones and utilities were shut off. I was now a resident at Casa de Cullen, for better or worse.

It was much later, when everyone had fallen asleep at Edward's again; I was sitting in the living room while HGTV played on the television. I looked around at the elegance that was Edward's house as they showed how to copy expensive designs for pennies on the dollar. I didn't think I would be needing tips like those while living here.

Edward's space was immaculate, and not just clean. The simple lines and the rich colors against the nude fabric of the couch were the perfect touch. It was a comfortable look. It made you want to sit down and relax.

"I thought I might find you down here." Edward's voice broke through my examination.

I smiled up at him, "What makes you say that?"

"You don't sleep well when there's a lot going on in your head." When my face scrunched up in confusion, he laughed. "You've been thinking hard all day, my pet. I can see it on your face. And I've been watching you, learning you."

My skin hummed at his admission. His voice skimmed along the surface, leaving it tingling. The hair on my arms was standing up, I felt charged. "Is that so?"

He murmured his assent. "For example, did you know that when you think no one is looking, you are actually quite graceful? It's when you have people's attention that you lose your balance because your nerves kick in." He was watching me intently.

"No. I didn't know that." My voice was a whisper. I was shocked that he had paid so much attention to me. Suddenly, I was nervous. I played with my fingers in my lap.

"And now I've made you nervous," he chuckled. Then he ran his fingertip from my shoulder to my wrist and my whole body stilled. I had to change the subject, and fast, or else I was going to jump him.

"Thank you for letting my friends stay last night, and again tonight. It really means a lot to me that you're being so welcoming."

He brought my hand to his mouth and brushed his lips across the back. "This is your home now too, Isabella. I want you to feel comfortable here. I want your friends to feel as at home here as they would have at your apartment. Just not on Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday." Then he winked.

I couldn't stop the blush, but I nodded. "Just not on Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday."

He smiled as he released my hand. "Speaking of Tuesday, we will be having our normal session on Tuesday, but I want to do something a little special as well."

My eyes widened. "But what…" his finger pushed against my lips to silence me.

"No questions, little one. You'll see on Tuesday."

* * *

Monday dragged on incessantly. I thought it would never end. Edward was at the office all day and I was at home, acquainting myself with the house. I was almost tempted to ask Edward to draw me a map, but I knew it was just me being ridiculous.

After a few wrong turns, I was comfortable with the layout. There was a servant's staircase leading from a back hallway into the kitchen that I found useful. It was near my room and would save me time getting to the kitchen. In fact, there were lots of little hidey holes and secret passages in Edward's house.

When I found the swinging bookcase in the library I was reminded of that ridiculous movie, _Clue_. Secret passages, deadly secrets, and whodunits. I was delighted. As I was running around in the tunnels, I heard Edward come in the front door.

"Bella?" I covered my mouth to stifle my giggle. I was near the front sitting room, in the back wall. I could hear Edward moving around the first floor, and every once in a while I could hear him calling for me, but this was too amusing to me.

I heard the front door open again, then it closed and he called for me again. That time I couldn't quite stop the snort that broke loose. I slapped my hand over my mouth, hoping he hadn't heard me. It was quiet for a second before he called for me again. He was shuffling through the house, heading toward the back.

I tried to hurry back there, wanting to hear what he would do next, but I didn't have a flashlight. I hadn't thought to bring one with me when I had first come in here and then I had lost track of time. My back was to the wall and I was slowly inching my way back. I got to a corner and as I started to make my way around, something came out of the darkness and grabbed me.

I screamed. Loud. I was struggling against my captor and I was almost sure I had tears running down my face. I was so incredibly scared of whatever it could be. Between my sobs, I thought I heard laughter. Whoever grabbed me was laughing at me. Then they let me go and started laughing harder. And I knew who it was now. I knew that laugh.

"Edward! You scared the shit out of me!" I don't know why I was whisper-yelling. There was no one else to hide our presence from.

"I wish I could have seen the look on your face." He was still laughing and was starting to gasp for breath.

"Are you done now?" But no, he laughed again at my irritation. "See if I finish _your_ dinner," I mumbled darkly.

He chuckled once more before he carefully put his arm around my shoulder. "Aww, come on, love. It was funny. You don't have to be like that."

I just huffed and let him lead me to the nearest exit. When we came out in the dining area I tried to stalk away but Edward grabbed me again. He held me close to him as he laughed once more. Then he pulled me back and brushed his hand through my hair. "You have cobwebs in your hair."

I looked up at his ridiculous smile and couldn't help but give him one in return. "So do you," I said as I ran my hand through his hair to dislodge them. His hand still on my hip tightened its grip as his eyes darkened. Then he released his hold and stepped back.

"So, what was this I heard about dinner?" He ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stick up in every which way.

I watched him for a moment, curious to his reaction then brushed it off. "We're having lasagna and homemade bread." Then I led him to the kitchen to make the finishing preparations.

When I woke up on Tuesday, Edward was already gone. He had informed me early on that he kept unusual hours at the hospital and not to worry about adjusting my schedule to him. I was grateful for that since I wasn't particularly a morning person. I didn't understand people that enjoyed getting up in the morning. I liked to burrow into my blankets for as long as possible.

There was a note for me, leaning against the coffee machine. It was from Edward, of course.

_Isabella – I will be home late_

_from the hospital. Don't wait on me _

_for dinner. Please be ready for me, in _

_the playroom at 8PM. Sharp._

_And Isabella, wear the collar._

_Only._

_Edward_

My skin flushed wondering what he had in store for me. I was already eager for the night to be here. I only had twelve hours to go.

As I counted down the hours and straightened out the house, I was struck by the memory of the last time I'd counted down the hours to Edward. It hadn't really been that long ago, at all. Three and a half weeks. Less than a month. Life certainly could be strange.

Time. Dragged. On. Forever. I could swear that the minutes had turned into hours and the hours had turned into days. The sun rose and set several times in the sky before eight o'clock finally approached. When I had roughly 10 minutes to spare, I shed my clothing and made my way to the playroom, clad only in my robe.

When I entered the room, I placed my robe on the hook behind the door. I went to the center of the room and knelt on the mat. I spread my knees apart until they were shoulder width, sat back on my heels, and put my hands behind my neck. My head was tilted forward so that my eyes were cast to the ground. Then, I waited.

Not too long after, Master Edward came strolling into the room. He was clothed in black from head to toe. Black shoes, black pants, and a black shirt. The difference between the dark tone against his pale skin was stunning. Added to that was the rich bronze of his hair and he could take any woman's breath away.

I trembled slightly before snapping myself back into position. It wouldn't do to have Master displeased with me tonight, especially since he said tonight was going to be special. My stomach tightened at the thought. His voice broke me out of my haze.

"Come to me, Isabella." His voice had deepened to the rich quality it only took on when he was in the role of Master. It made me quiver but I complied quickly, keeping my eyes down. When I reached him, I got to my knees before him. His fingers ran through my hair, stroking my scalp.

Do you remember, my pet, that I said I had something special for tonight?" I held position and didn't speak a word. After a moment he stroked my hair again. "Very nice. You may speak, little one."

"Yes, Master." I said obediently.

"Good. I have something for you, Isabella." I made a move to argue, but then I remembered my place. Especially in this room. He chuckled, knowing full well what almost happened. "Wise choice. Now, at the party I gave you my collar, but it was a traditional collar. It's not something that I would ask you to wear on a regular basis, unless we are in this room."

He took a box from a near table and came to stand in front of me. After opening the box, he revealed a necklace. It looked like a bunch of interwoven circles. "This," he held up the necklace, "is your everyday collar."

Then he gestured to the high padded stool to his right. "Climb up, my pet." When he was sure I was up there safely, he pulled a key from his pocket. He walked behind me and unlocked my collar. I felt naked as soon as he took it off.

He set it on a table and my hands instinctively went to my throat. I heard his chuckle from behind me. "Don't worry, love, it is still yours. You can keep it in your room and you will be expected to bring it with you to each of our sessions, but, for now this will do."

He held the necklace in front of my face and my breath caught. I could see now that it was made up of interlinking circles, but they were three different colors of gold. Each size was a different color, the smallest being a dusky rose color. The bright yellow gold made up the middle size and white gold made up the largest size. In the center was a large emerald heart. It was roughly the size of a baby's fist. The pendant around the heart was diamond encrusted. I didn't want to even think about how much something like this could have cost.

I felt tears welling in my eyes as he made his way around me. He lifted my chin so he was looking me in the eye. I briefly noticed that at some point, he had removed his shirt. Before I could dwell on it, his eyes had captured mine. "I asked you the other night, Isabella, if you would wear my collar. I ask you once more, right now, just us. Will you wear my collar?"

A few tears spilled over and trailed down my hot cheeks. I held his gaze and nodded, but didn't speak. He smirked at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "You may speak."

"Yes, Master. Yes, I will wear your collar." His smile made his eyes bright as he fastened the collar around my neck.

"Do you know what this means now? What my responsibility to you is now?" I shook my head, I didn't fully understand. I knew what was expected of me, but not completely what was expected of him. He brushed his hand over my cheek. He took my right hand in his as he held my gaze. "Here is my creed:

"Above all else he cherishes his slave, in the knowledge that the gift she gives him is the greatest gift of all. He is demanding and takes full advantage of the power given to him, but knows how to share the pleasure that comes from that precious gift." He kissed the palm of my hand before releasing it and taking the other one.

"He is in control of himself first and foremost, so that he may control others. As a stern and demanding Master, he can cause his slave to cry real tears. As the consummate lover, he will then kiss the tears away, without stepping out of character." He kissed my left palm. His eyes steadily held mine and he spoke.

He ran his hands up my arms and caressed my collarbone. "In times of trouble, a Master will leave the roles behind, to be a supportive friend and partner, never forgetting that this is still a loving relationship between two caring individuals. He is quick to understand the differences between fantasy and reality. He would never ask a slave to put him before her career, or family, just to satisfy his own pleasure." His head dipped forward and he kissed right above my right breast. I could feel the silk of his hair under my chin.

"To win his slave's mind, body, spirit, soul, and love, he knows he must first win her trust. He will show his slave humor, kindness, and warmth. He must always show her that his guidance and tutoring is knowledgeable and deserving of her attention, that this is a man she can learn from, and trust his direction." His lips lingered briefly on the skin over my left breast, right over my heart. I could feel it pounding in response to him.

He got down on his knees and trailed his hands over my torso. "He is romantic enough to be protective and chivalrous. When called upon, he will fight for his lady's honor. He proves to her that he is someone she can lean on, and depend on." His eyes held mine as he leaned forward, then I lost his gaze when he swooped in and kissed my pubic bone. I was openly trembling and my breathing was unsteady.

He stood and walked around behind me, trailing his fingers over my skin. They felt so cool and my skin felt so hot. "When it comes time to teach his slave her lessons of obedience, he is a strong and unyielding professor. He will accept no flaw, nothing less than perfection from his student. Never does he use discipline without a good reason. When he does it is always with a knowledgeable and careful hand." He brushed his lips over the back of my right shoulder.

"He is always open to communication and discussion, always ready to hear her wants and needs. He is patient, taking time to learn her limits, and knowing that as her trust of him grows, so will they. He never has to demand ritual behavior by her. She responds to him out of the want of pleasing him. Compliance comes from the wanting to please, not the fear of punishment. He understands the fragile nature of mind and body and never violates the trust given to him." His lips brushed across the expanse of my back, stopping for a moment between my shoulder blades, before he gave a small peck on my left shoulder.

His voice was lower by now, and he was whispering in my ear, "He is secure enough to laugh at himself and the absurdities of life. Open-minded enough to learn new things. Strong enough to grow. His tools are his mind, body, spirit, soul, and love. He understands that each partner gains most from pleasuring the other. And both of them know that love and trust are the only bindings that truly hold." His lips rested on the back of my neck and lingered over the clasp of my newly acquired collar. His hands were on my shoulders, bracing me.

He walked around and looked me in my eye. "Damn if I don't like the way this collar looks on you too." Tears continued to spill down my face as he brushed my cheek with his fingertip. I felt so cherished. Then his lips brushed my brow. "You may speak if you wish, little one."

I took a deep breath, but my voice still cracked. "Thank you, Master." Then I leaned forward and kissed him over his heart.

He took a step back before he cleared his throat. "Yes. You're welcome." Then he turned and walked over to another part of the room. His voice had no problem carrying through the room though. "I want to try something new with you, little one. Come here."

I carefully made my way down off the stool and walked over to where Master Edward was standing. I stood in front of him and waited for direction. "Tonight, love, we are going to test your control." He led me to the padded whipping horse and helped me up.

When he had my wrists and ankles bound to the horse, he came and stood in front of me. "As much as I love your sounds, pet, tonight I am going to gag you." He took the ball gag from a nearby shelf and popped it in my mouth. When the straps were fastened around my head he pulled them gently to make sure they were secure and that they weren't too tight.

"You won't be able to speak, so if you feel the need to safe word, I want you to open and close your hands. Nod if you understand me." I nodded in agreement. He walked around the horse before shaking his head. "No, this won't work." Then he unfastened me. I stood where he put me and waited for him to decide what he was going to do.

A wicked grin crossed his face and he came over and took my hand. I was a little nervous as to what he had in mind, but decided to put my faith in him. He led me to a new piece that I hadn't seen before. It had cushioned benches for my knees, a padded area for my torso, there was a padded headrest with a hole cutout so I could breath, and a bar for my hands.

He stood beside it and helped me climb on. When he was sure I was comfortable, he gathered some rope and began to bind me. The knots were crisscrossing over my limbs, binding them down. When he was done, I wasn't able to move enough to escape.

"Wiggle your fingers and toes, Isabella." He walked around me, checking the temperature of my digits as I wiggled them. When he was satisfied that my circulation was good, he walked around behind me.

I could feel him probing my wetness with his fingers and I bit back my moan. He leaned over me, so his mouth was right by my ear. I could feel his lips brushing the outer shell. "You are not permitted to come, nod if you understand." I nodded as best I could into the padded headrest.

Then I felt something thick and firm being pushed into me. I tensed, but he gently ran his hands over my hips and the curve of my ass to calm me down. When I was relaxed again, he turned the vibrator on the lowest setting. I thrashed my head about and ground my hips into the table, seeking more friction.

A sharp crack on my left ass cheek brought me up short. "Stop that. Hold still, now. I didn't tell you that you could get off, or try to get off."

I was nervous now. I knew he was going to punish me somehow. I just didn't know how.

Before I could register what was happening, something small and hard was inserted into my ass. It stretched me and pushed against the vibrator buzzing away lowly. The sensation was almost too much. My breathing changed once more and I thought my eyes were crossing.

Master Edward leaned down so he was at my ear once more. "I was going to permit your release when I was finished with you, now I am not." I could hear the smile in his voice, he sounded entirely too pleased with himself. "Do not, under any circumstances, come." Then the anal toy started buzzing too. I screamed through the gag and tried desperately to center myself.

I never heard the whistling sound, never felt the displacement of air. What I did hear was the sharp crack as the whip hit the bare flesh of my bottom. What I did feel was the searing pain it brought followed by a soothing burn. Even after the first one, I wasn't prepared for the second one either.

I lost count of how many times Master Edward whipped me, but each time the whip would strike a different part of my flesh. I could hear him moving around, trying to figure out what angle to strike at. Each stroke was perfectly placed too, even the one that barely brushed my throbbing clit.

I was losing it, fast. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. Neither toy was vibrating at a level high enough to grant me release, but each was thoroughly successful at causing the constant dull ache of desire that was lodged in the pit of my stomach. I was afraid to shift position though; any friction at this point might be my undoing.

Then the whipping stopped. The buzzing stopped too. The toys were removed and placed to the side. I could hear my breathing, shallow and hard. There were tears running down my cheeks, not from pain, but from intense pleasure and the ache that denial was causing me. I _needed_ to come.

I could feel his cool hands rubbing my hot flesh. I could feel the blood, burning just under the surface. Master Edward took his time unbinding me, careful not to chafe my skin. When each limb was untied, he would rub vigorously to make sure the circulation was reinstated properly. The ball gag came out last. My cheeks hurt from my mouth being open so long and I had to wiggle my jaw around to ease the discomfort.

Once I was free, he carried me over to a massage table and laid me down on my stomach. He gently massaged my skin and applied some kind of ointment. The burn immediately receded on my bottom and my wrists and ankles didn't sting anymore either. Even with his expert knots, I had somehow rubbed against the ropes anyway.

The whole time, I could faintly register his voice. He was softly crooning to me, telling me I had done well. His lips would trail over my skin as he rubbed any and all tension out of my body. I could feel the darkness creeping in on my vision. I felt like I was coming down from an incredible high.

My heart was still racing and I was still breathing rapidly, but my body was frantically trying to rest. When I had done my research, I read about the emotional crash that a submissive can have. The intensity of the scene wears down on you, and you can only handle that level of emotion for so long. Now I understood why they called it crashing. I felt lethargic and my bones felt like putty.

I could feel the sleep trying to consume me. I didn't want to succumb just yet, so I focused on the feel of his hands rubbing away the soreness. I focused on his voice crooning to me, on everything that was Master Edward. The way his muscles flexed when he lifted me off the table to gently set me on my feet. The way his arm felt as he guided me to my room. The way his lips felt as they brushed across my forehead.

When I caught a whiff of his scent, my libido violently reminded me that I had not been permitted to come. Everything was throbbing and suddenly uncomfortable now that Edward's hands were no longer touching my skin. His touch was so incredibly erotic it had made my arousal rise that much higher.

I tossed and turned in my sleep, trying to find some way that I could to get comfortable. Nothing I did would ease the throbbing and the aching pulse that was rushing through my girly bits. In fact, each shift I made only intensified the need to come.

I glanced at the door through the darkness. There was no light coming from underneath and Edward's room was down at the other end of the hallway. I weighed my options before flopping over onto my back. I shifted my bottom so that my pelvis was tilted slightly. I cast another quick glance at the door. Nothing.

With extreme care, I trailed my finger down the front of my body and to the edge of my lacy panties. I only pondered it for a moment before I plunged my hand inside and began to rhythmically stroke my aching clit. It was only a very few strokes before my orgasm finally crashed through me leaving me feeling sated. Finally, I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note****: First I would like to apologize 1) for the lateness of this chapter. I was working on a oneshot for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest. My story is called Something Wicked This Way Comes and it's a mix of Twilight and Greek Mythos. Please take a moment to read it and cast your vote on the OUATC page. 2) this chapter is pretty short. There was nothing I could do about that. Sometimes it just happens… but everything I had planned for this chapter was said and done in much fewer words than I suspected.**

**Anyway, enough with that, on to the thanks. First, my beloved Jen is away from us right now. When this finds her, she will be a married woman, so congrats, bb. I 3 you! Second, Amanda so graciously stepped in to pinch beta this chapter for me. She fucking rock y'all… give her a big hand. My fabulous preview team: Jess, Joy, Trish, Lillie, and Kelly. I love you all to itty bitty pieces.**

**And all of you. I love you. Due to some more fanfiction fuckery, I was not able to reply to reviews when I had the chance. I did, however, read every single on and loved them. And… we've reached our first outtake, which y'all decided was going to be: Chapter 8 – The Master. I don't have a timeframe on that, but I will get one worked out. Now please, click that button so we can get to the next outtake!**

**xoxo**

**Nan**


	11. Raked Across the Coals

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine. Everything else… well, all the naughty stuff… yeah, that's me.**

_**The Mistress and Her Master**_

_Raked Across the Coals_

When I woke in the morning I was greeted by darkness. I could feel the mattress shifting, but I couldn't see anything. When I tried to move my hands to my face to see what was covering my eyes, I couldn't move them. Terror spiked through me, and I tried yanking at the restraints, both at my wrists and ankles.

Then I smelled him.

The bed shifted again and I felt him lean over me. "Good morning, my pet."

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. This wasn't Edward's voice. It was Master's. I twisted and turned, trying to free my wrists and ankles to no avail. I wasn't going anywhere. I ran through my memories, trying to figure out what would have caused this type of reaction, and I remembered last night.

My heart was flopping around in my chest, anxiety coursing through my veins. "Good morning, Master." I knew the best course of action was to obey. But the only thought reverberating through my mind was '_He knows!'_

He shifted again and I heard an unusual sound. It hadn't registered in my brain before; nothing had gotten truly through the terror, but that sound was familiar. I just couldn't place it. I could feel his breath on my face and I waited for him to speak.

"Did you have a restful sleep?" There was an undercurrent in his voice: restraint. He was holding himself back.

I swallowed, hard. There was no doubt in my mind that this was about last night now. I wished, briefly, that I had considered the ramifications, before I rubbed myself to release. And while hindsight is great and all, it didn't help me with my current problem. That being one very large, very male, very angry Master.

"Yes, Sir," I squeaked out. I knew immediately that even though we had no session scheduled today, this wasn't about a session anyway. This was about dealing with defiant behavior. I was going to be punished, for real this time.

Part of me was incredibly aroused at the possibilities. The other part of me was downright terrified and ready to scream 'truck' from the rooftops. That part of me was a wimp. That was the old part of me, suddenly second-guessing what I had gotten myself into. The more aggressive side of me reminded me of the orgasms I had finally been able to achieve. The wimp was tied up, gagged, and put in the corner. No pun intended.

He moved his hand to run it down the front of my body and I squirmed. That sound was back again and I suddenly knew what it was. Somehow, in my sleep, Edward had managed to get a sheet of plastic under me. He had also managed to strip me bare and tie me up, which led me to believe he was either extremely stealthy or that I had been deeply asleep.

"I believe, my little treat, that I gave you one simple instruction last night, did I not?" His voice was eerily controlled. He was calm and collected - everything I was not.

"Yes, Sir." I wondered briefly if I would be able to escape this somehow. "But if I don't start getting ready, I'll be late for class." The words tumbled out before I could stop them. He reached down and pinched my clit roughly between his finger and thumb. Sweat broke out over my body and I arched my back and screamed.

His low chuckle was the only thing I could hear over my ragged breathing. "Don't lie to me, pet. I have your schedule here with me." I could hear papers rustling around. "Yes, it says that your class for today was rescheduled." Then he leaned down and whispered huskily into my ear, "Which means you are mine for the entire day."

I started trembling at the thought. What could Master Edward do to me over the course of a day? Whether I was ready or not, I was about to find out.

"Now, I believe we were talking about your one instruction last night, weren't we?" How could he be so calm? I was a quaking mess underneath him and his voice was level and his touch was firm.

"Yes, Sir." I had a feeling I would be saying that repeatedly over the course of the day.

"Yes, that's right," he cooed. His hands were running over my skin gently, arousing me even further. "And what, little one, was that instruction?"

My breathing hitched. He was going to make me confess. I felt rotten. I had let him down. This, beyond anything else, was the worst torture. I had to tell him I had disobeyed him. "You told me not to come, Master." I could barely force the words through my lips, and when I did my voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Yes, I did. I told you not to come." He was quiet for a moment before he switched tactics. "Have I been a good Master to you so far, Isabella?" The question threw me off guard. I hadn't been expecting him to ask that.

"Yes, Master. You've been wonderful."

"Then why, my pet, did I witness you blatantly disobeying my command? Have I not given you incentive to trust me and obey me?"

I wanted to cry. Big, repentant tears threatened to break free at any moment.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. I would do anything at that point to get back in his good graces. I was afraid that maybe he would decide I wasn't worth the effort. That if I was going to disobey so readily now, I wouldn't be worth the time he would have to spend training me.

He ignored my comment and continued on in his low voice, "I have to teach you, little one, what happens when you disobey. I have to show you what happens when you play with that pretty little pussy against my order." His fingers began probing me, causing me to squirm again.

He stopped abruptly and moved off the bed. I heard him moving around the room before I felt something hard placed between my legs. I couldn't tell what it was, but I could feel the unforgiving cold of it pressed against my clit, close enough for contact, but not nearly close enough for pleasure.

"Do you enjoy disobeying me, little one?" His voice remained jarringly calm, like a storm was ready to break at any moment. My heart was pounding rhythmically against my breast bone.

"No, Master." The tears couldn't be held back any longer. Most of them soaked into the blindfold stretched over my eyes while a few managed to slide past the barrier and track down my face.

"Then you must enjoy masturbating. Is that it? Do you enjoy the tingling sensation on your pussy?" I felt so embarrassed. I didn't know how to answer him without feeling like a complete failure.

"I… don't know, Master." The answer was both a yes and a no and I wasn't sure how to clarify that.

"You mean you don't know whether or not you like touching yourself, my pet?" His smooth voice caressed the words, his velvety voice dripping with honeyed temptation.

My breathing hitched. Even his voice made my desire spike. "Yes," I breathed simply.

I felt him lean over me and then his breath whispered across the skin of my neck, his words sounding softly in my ear, "Yes what, Isabella?"

My heart was pounding in my ribcage and each breath was strangled from a mixture of tears and pleasure. "Yes, I like touching myself."

He chuckled softly before speaking again, "And what do you think of when you are touching yourself, little one?" One of his dexterous fingers traced the skin on my side causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"You, Master. I think of you when I touch myself." My voice was breathy and it was increasingly difficult to concentrate. The tears had long since stopped, yearning replacing them.

He hummed his acknowledgement before the cold, unknown object against my clit began to vibrate. I moaned and tried to shift my hips closer, anything for more friction. In the back recesses of my mind, I briefly wondered when I had become so wanton, so depraved, but in the forefront I couldn't care less. My body craved release now, at almost any cost.

Suddenly, through the fog of bliss, I felt him near my ear again. His breath fanned out causing goose bumps on my neck. "Do. Not. Come." Each word was spaced out to emphasize his point.

I tried not to think of the vibrator near my clit, but the more I tried not to think about it, the more I did just that. It was enough to drive me to insanity, but not enough to allow me to come. I couldn't wrap my brain around it.

I could vaguely register noises from the room, but I couldn't focus enough to distinguish what they were. Everything seemed to be muffled, like I was witnessing it from behind a curtain or underwater. I hazily wondered why my senses weren't more sharpened.

Each other time I had been blindfolded my other senses had honed themselves until I could pinpoint smells and hear Edward's light footsteps around the room. Now, I was unable to tell what he was doing or where in the room he was. Only the current along my skin told me he was still close.

Then I heard a scraping sound and could smell the distinct odor of sulfur. Edward had lit a match. My skin began to hum and tingle. There was a thrill to not knowing what was happening. Usually, Edward would tell me exactly what he was doing so I could be as comfortable as possible. Something told me that he wouldn't be giving me any warnings today. I imagined that was part of my punishment.

After minutes - or hours - I felt the bed shift again. I was still trying not to squirm too much and was still trying not to think about the vibrator teasing me so relentlessly. I heard a very soft click, like Edward had set something down on the bedside table, but still couldn't make out any specifics. My breathing began to pick up in anticipation. Before I could work myself up into a panic, Edward was at my ear once more.

"Shhhh, pet. I will not hurt you, but you need to be reminded of who is in charge. First, I need you to remember to breathe. Can you do that for me?" I felt his finger tracing over my skin again and swallowed back any hysteria before it could form, and then nodded slowly.

Suddenly, there was a blinding pain across one of my nipples. My back arched up off the bed and a broken sob tore through my lips. I was seconds away from screaming out my safe word when the burn subsided into a tingle and finally to a dull throb. My nipple was tightening and my skin was pulling against whatever was on it, but through my surprise I didn't know what it was.

Edward chuckled softly before leaning over me again. "You handled that fairly well for not knowing what was happening." It didn't escape me that even though he was angry and punishing me, Edward couldn't help but nurture and encourage me. He made no indication that he was going to tell me what was happening, though, and then the burning was back.

My other nipple seemed to be engulfed in flames. The burning went from the very tip of my nipple and ran down the inside of my breast before pooling in the valley between the two. I could tell now that it was some kind of liquid, but didn't know what it was until I felt it hardening there. Until that moment, it hadn't dawned on me. It was wax.

For some strange reason, knowing what was happening made it all that much less frightening. Even though I didn't know where on my body he was going to pour the wax next, just knowing that it was wax made me more relaxed. In fact, the unknown was incredibly erotic and appealing.

Each time the hot liquid would hit my skin, the burn would be so intense I was sure I wouldn't be able to take it anymore, but before any other thought would break through it would cool and harden on my skin. The combination of the wax and the vibrator barely buzzing away against my clit nearly did me in on several occasions, but I gritted my teeth and prayed to any god that would listen that I would not come.

For a little while, I did simple addition tables in my head. 1+1=2, 2+2=4, 4+4=8, 8+8=16, and so on - anything to take my mind off of the pleasure and the pain, the mixture of the two, a recipe that should have been my demise. When I couldn't do that any longer, I tried naming the capitals for all of the states, but I hadn't paid enough attention during my geography lessons. I had to admit that the strain of trying to remember if Montpelier , or Burlington was the capital of Vermont was enough to make me forget about what Edward was doing to me.

Throughout my punishment, he didn't say a word. He just drew criss-crossing patterns over my skin with the wax. I felt like it was taking an eternity and I had no gauge to tell me how much time had passed. Without my sight, I could see no clocks, nor could I see the sun shining through the windows to tell me where it was in the sky. But soon enough, Edward set the candle down with a very audible snick.

I remained tense, waiting for whatever was going to happen next, but for a moment, nothing did. I wasn't even sure whether Edward was still in the room or not. My skin felt flushed from the strain and the excitement, and my senses were all jumbled. I was a mess of nerves and desire.

Then I heard him breathing.

His breaths were deep and shallow, as if he was aroused, and I knew he was somewhere close. I felt him lean over me and gently remove the blindfold from my face. His eyes were dark, his pupils were dilated, and his gaze was fixed on mine. His finger traced down the center of my body, through the valley between my breasts, swooping over my belly button, and down over my pubic bone.

His hand hovered there for a second and his eyes bore into mine. Then, without any warning, the vibrator was yanked away and Edward's fingers were titillating my clit. It was already so sensitive from so much stimulation that I was afraid that I was going to come on contact. My teeth snapped together and my entire body tensed. Then his mouth was at my ear again and our staring match had ended.

"You've done well, my pet, but I want you to watch when I masturbate you." I was certain he was trying to make me fail. He wanted me to disobey his command. He wanted me to come. Or he was trying to build my resolve. He could have been trying to make me stronger than my need. Stronger than my basic instinct. Stronger than I was.

My eyes, which had closed of their own volition, opened slowly and peered down the length of my body. There were Edward's amazing fingers, teasing my opening and swirling over my clit. It was a beautiful thing to see. His thumb was tapping out a rhythm against my clit while his dexterous fingers were toying with my g-spot.

I looked up from his hand and watched him watching me. He had a wicked smile on his face, as if he knew that I was onto his game. My teeth clenched further and my jaw began to ache from the tension. His smirk grew and I could see a plan formulating in his eyes.

He broke eye contact once more with a whispered, "Watch," and began to lick from my neck down the same path his finger had just taken. When he was poised over my aching sex, he slowly withdrew his hand and lowered his mouth. My pussy was throbbing, achingly so. I needed release and Edward was providing the exact amount of pressure and friction that I needed. I screamed.

His tongue dipped in and out of me, tasting me, and savoring me, but I refused to come. I was not going to fail at this. That wasn't an option. My will strengthened and my determination was set. I was going to see this through, no matter what.

I tightened my stomach muscles and willed my orgasm away. I recited the states again, in alphabetical order, the simple task that had gotten me through my first session so successfully. I glanced toward the bedside clock and noted that it was nearly 10:00. We had been at this for roughly an hour and I still had not come.

Tears began forming in my eyes. I was losing momentum and didn't know how much longer I could last. I was balanced on a very fragile ledge; one slip could send me tumbling to my doom. Failure.

Suddenly, he stopped. Then he stood from the bed and began to untie me. He rubbed my wrists and ankles and made sure everything was in working order. He told me I did very well, instructed me to take a shower, told me I was still not allowed an orgasm, and walked from the room.

I lay there for a few minutes trying to gather myself.

I had succeeded. I had not come. He had complimented me.

I rose on shaky legs and made my way to the bathroom. When the water was on full blast, I let the emotions go. I sat on the floor of the shower and cried. I cried for my success and I cried for my previous night's failure. I cried because he seemed proud of me and I cried because I had still failed him. I cried because it all seemed to be too much and I cried because I didn't know if I was good enough. I cried because I could.

Once I was finished with my shower, I dressed in comfortable clothes and was tempted to curl up in my bed for the remainder of the day. That wouldn't have accomplished anything though. Wallowing never really does. Instead, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to make lunch. I also wanted to show Edward that I could handle punishment with my head held high and I could be mature about it afterward. I was an adult after all.

When I got there, I found Edward sitting in the breakfast nook, reading the paper. I met his gaze over the top and he lifted one brow. "Are you feeling okay?"

His voice was quiet, but firm. He was always calm and gentle, even if I could sense the controlled passion and power underneath his cool demeanor. I briefly wondered what he would be like if he ever lost control.

I rolled my shoulders and shrugged lightly. "I'm a bit stiff, but nothing a good, long soak in the tub later won't cure."

He watched me carefully for a moment and then handed me a notebook. "When you are finished eating, I would like for you to write me a one thousand word essay on the importance of following directions. Hand-written. I would like for it to be finished by tomorrow morning. You can slip it under the door to my office as I would like to read it before I leave for work in the morning."

My mouth hung open in shock. He couldn't be serious, could he? This wasn't school, it was an arrangement we had. Could he really assign me an essay? By the look on his face, the answer was yes. I grumbled lowly and padded over to where he was sitting to take the notebook. "Yes, Master," I responded rather glumly. I hated writing essays.

He looked like he wanted to laugh, or to smile. Fortunately he did neither, only nodded at me and went back to his paper. I set the notebook on the counter and began banging around in the cabinets looking for something to make. My mature mood from before had suddenly plummeted and I was feeling rather sulky. But really, there was nothing I could do about it. He was in charge, and it was clear that this was a part of my punishment for defying him the previous evening. And here I thought I had completed my sentence earlier. Too bad I was wrong.

I settled on making turkey sandwiches with avocado slices. It was simple enough and would leave me enough time to go to my room and write my essay. Which was really bugging me. _Stupid essay_. Even worse, I could feel Edward's eyes watching my every move, waiting for the tantrum he was sure I would throw. I refused to give him the satisfaction.

I set a plate in front of him, grabbed my plate, a bottle of water, tucked the notebook under my arm and headed back to my room. I was afraid that if he tried to make conversation with me, he'd figure out how unsettled I was about this whole assignment.

I sat at my desk with my plate to the side and thought about what I could write. Ideas formulated in my head and were quickly discarded. Nothing I thought of sounded right. I didn't really need it to be deep; I just needed it to be honest. Sandwich forgotten, I picked up my pen and began to write.

_Obedience. One could define obedience as following a simple command. At its most basic root, that could be an acceptable answer. In the case of a Master and His submissive, however, it's much more that that - both complex and simple. The complexity comes in when you factor in that obedience must become a lifestyle. As a submissive, you give up your sense of self, in a very small way. Suddenly, choices are no longer yours alone, and instead you must learn to take your cues and your direction from someone else - your Master._

_The Master could decide anything from what time you should be going to sleep at night to what kind of exercise program and diet you should be on. If decided, They can even decide who you can and cannot associate with in any given circumstance. In many instances, They even have a say in your clothing choices. The details are in the type of relationship you have entered into and what you, the submissive, have delegated as your hard and soft limits._

_On the other hand, the simplicity of obedience in a Dom/sub relationship boils down to being told to do something, or in my case NOT to do something, and immediately following that command, without thought or question. You trust that your Master would never do you harm and that They will at all times respect your limits and your safe word. _

_For some, that's a big leap to take. Many marriages don't have that level of trust and/or faith in the partner. For a Master and a sub, if the relationship is going to work as it was designed to do so, that is not an option. If there wasn't that trust or that faith, the relationship would be doomed for failure from the get-go._

As I wrote, I lost track of time and fully immersed myself in my writing. I believed that I was in the right kind of relationship for me, and it made it that much more vital that I explore what obedience meant to me. I wanted to also show Master Edward that I understood his disappointment and would do my best to not let him down in the same way at any point in the future. I knew there was no way I would _never_ disappoint him again; I was only human, and it was human nature to do so. But at least I would try to be more conscious of my actions from there on out.

I didn't notice him standing in my doorway watching me, nor did I notice him flipping on my light when the natural light became too dim to see. The plate he brought me for dinner sat untouched, as did the remaining quarter of my sandwich from lunch. I was too busy humbling myself with pen and paper.

When I was satisfied with my essay, I noted that I had nearly twelve hundred words, slightly more than the expected thousand, and I hoped that he would be proud. There were moments that I was not nearly as eloquent as I could have been, but the whole thing was me, stripped bare for him – only it wasn't my body that was naked, this time it was my soul.

I rose and stretched out my stiff back, and only then did I realize that it was nearly 11:00 in the evening. I also noticed the plate Edward had left for me. His sweetness brought a few tears to my eyes as I wasn't all that used to having someone take care of me. It was clear that he cared; I could only hope that I could make him equally as happy.

I slid the notebook under his office door, and then made my way to the kitchen to wash my dishes and to grab a quick snack. My hunger was finally making itself known now that I was no longer submerged in the idea of conformity.

When I finally made it back to my room, my fatigue seemed to catch up to me. I lay between my cool sheets and never even thought about touching myself as I nodded off to sleep.

The next morning the campus was buzzing with gossip. I thought I heard Eric's name one or two times, but couldn't be sure. I made my way through my normal routine and it wasn't until I met Alice and Rose for lunch that I had any clue of what was really going on.

They were both bouncing in their seats as they waited for me at our usual diner. Before I could even slide into the booth Alice nearly lunged over the table and whisper yelled in my face, "_Please_ tell me you've heard about what happened to Eric Yorkie over the weekend!"

My mind was drawn back to all of the gossip flying around the campus that morning and I felt a weird tightness in my stomach. I shook my head slowly from side to side as I stared at them, slack-jawed.

Rose elbowed Alice sharply and shook her blonde mane. "Calm down, Alice." Then she leaned over the table and started whispering, "Apparently Yorkie got a taste of his own medicine this weekend." Then she winked at me, as if to make a point.

That tightness was back in my stomach, I wondered briefly if it was guilt. The more I thought about it, the more I realized it was just anxiety and a touch of anticipation. "Really?" I prompted, needing to know what happened.

A wicked gleam came into Rose's eyes. "Well, word is he met a drop dead gorgeous red-head at a frat party a few weeks back. He told his friends how he planned to give her the 'Yorkie Special' soon." She laughed and muttered, "Yorkie Special…"

I was enthralled. The only gorgeous red-head that I could think of that would have had the knowledge to pay Yorkie back in spades was Tanya from the Chicago Femme-Domme League, but what would she be doing at a frat party?

"So anyway, he finally talked her into leaving the party with him over the weekend. When they got back to his place, the story goes that she told him it would turn her on if she could blind-fold him and play and little 'spanky-spanky', according to Eric.

"Imagine _his_ surprise when she had him blind-folded and cuffed to the bed and walked out. No one really knows what she said or did, but there was an anonymous phone call placed to security in his apartment. They went to check it out and found his front door wide open and went inside to investigate."

My mouth was still hanging open and Rose and Alice were cracking up. Rose had tears pouring down her face and was hiccupping. Alice took over from there, "So they go inside and find him in his bedroom, only no one can find the keys to the handcuffs and security doesn't have any either. So, they have to call the police to come and uncuff him, right? But they can't put any clothes on him because he cuffed at his wrists and his ankles, so one of the guys from security found a washcloth in the bathroom to put over his pecker.

"So the police get there and after he's uncuffed and dressed, they ask him for information, but all he can tell them is her name is Tanya, he met her at a frat party, and that she said she was an undergrad here." Then she cocked a brow at me, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

The laughter began to bubble out and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was shaking my head violently and I laughed. I wondered how Tanya had managed it; I made a note to ask Edward about it later. I just couldn't believe it. The whole situation was so ridiculous but somehow very appropriate. Eric must have been so embarrassed. Served him right.

Lunch was a very satisfying affair.

* * *

**End Notes: *peeks around hand* Is anyone still out there? Can all of you find it in your hearts to forgive me for the long wait? If any of you saw in my profile, I had some personal shit come up that fucked with my creativity, but I fully intend on finishing my stories. I want to sincerely thank all of you that are still here with me. And as a bonus, for any of you that didn't notice, the first outtake from Edward's POV is posted in my profile. It's called "Memoirs of a Dom," so please check it out.**

**I have to also take a moment to send out my special thank yous to all my favorite bitches in the whole wide world. First, Ang, my fucktabulous beta. She's patient for my work, but always quick to get it right back to me. I lurves her. Then there's Lillie, Tracy, Amanda, and Kristine, too! I fucking adore each and every one of you. You held my hand through this and you've yet to give up on me. You even gave a swift kick in the ass when one was needed. That's a special kind of friend. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Sorry for the long-ass author's note. But please, if you're still reading, review and let me know what you thought. All of your words mean so much to me and inspire me when my life is going like shit. I appreciate all of you. I hope there won't be any more long ass delays. But I make no promises other than the fact that I WILL finish this story along with my others.**

**xoxo**

**Nan**


End file.
